Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks?
by SakuraXxXIchigo
Summary: Story has been adopted/re-written but I may be adding more chapters to this in my spare time.
1. Enter B,J and E

**Me: HEY ALL! This is first fic ever so don't be horrible please, OK.**

**It's my first attempt at any creative writing this will be seen by someone besides me. Sorry if this is terrible. Well let's start with my first fic.**

**Alvin: She doesn't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, ****Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do!**

**Brittany: But SakuraXxXIchigo wishes she did.**

**Me: Where did you two come from?**

**Anyway this is set almost immediately after the squeakquel. In the CGI not the cartoon. **

* * *

"Do you guys see that crowd?" said a chipette that had auburn coloured fur and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a short sparkly pink dress that had red straps. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was called Brittany.

"I know it's the biggest we've ever performed in front off" said another chipette; she was bigger than the other chipette. Her fur was chocolate brown and she had purple eyes and purple glasses. Her dress was sparkly and purple and the straps were blue. Her hair was in a pony but most of her hair wasn't in the pony. She was Jeanette.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" said a final chipette; she was shorter than the other two and chubbier. She had cream coloured fur and light green eyes. Her dress was sparkly and mint green and the straps were green. She had her hair pulled back into two pig tails. She was Eleanor.

"Hey Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor" said a human man, it was their manager Dave.

"Hey Dave" the girls replied in unison.

"You all OK? You look a little worried" Dave said with obvious concern.

"Dave, this is the biggest crowd we have ever performed in front of!" said Jeanette looking back to the crowd. The butterflies in her stomach doubled at the sight of the crowd again.

"Why don't you come back to the dressing room with the boys? Right now they're practicing so why don't you practice with them. It'll get your mid off the crowd" Dave said trying to reassure the girls.

Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at Brittany for a response.

"Sure" Brittany chirped.

Back in the dressing room there were three chipmunks.

"No sweat guys. This crowd is nothing compared to our usual crowds"said one of the chipmunks that had medium dark brown fur and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket with a red tie on. He was called Alvin.

"Alvin, it's not us we're worried about it's the Chipettes" argued back another chipmunk that was taller and skinnier than Alvin. He had dark brown fur and blue eyes and dark blue glasses. He was wearing the same as Alvin except he had a blue tie on. He was Simon.

"Simon's right Alvin. The biggest crowd they've performed in front of was at the sing-off" said the last chipmunk that was smaller and chubbier than the rest. He had light brown fur and light green eyes. He was also wearing a black jacket but with a green tie. He is Theodore.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" said Alvin who wasn't worried about the girls one bit.

Just then the girls walked in.

"Hey Britt. How you feelin'?"Alvin asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine" she lied.

Alvin looked at the expression on her face.

"Sure. Whatever. You know, everyone is nervous at their first concert" Alvin said trying to reassure Brittany because he could tell that she was probably a nervous wreck.

"Even you? The great Alvin Seville?" Brittany said teasing him.

"Er…no…not at all" Alvin said avoiding any damage to his ego.

"You suck at trying to comfort people" Brittany joked.

"How about you Ellie?" Theodore asked looking at Eleanor. He knew that she was probably very nervous.

"I'm quite nervous to be honest. That crowd will be the biggest we've ever performed in front of" Eleanor said. It was obvious from her voice that she was nervous.

"You'll be fine" Theo said reassuringly.

"And you Jeanette?" asked Simon turning to face Jeanette.

"Erm… a mix of emotions really" she said shyly.

As all the chipmunks and chipettes started chatting, one of the stage crew members came and whispered something to Dave.

"Boys, girls, you've got 10 minutes till stage" Dave told them.

The Chipettes all whimpered nervously.

Alvin walked up to Brittany and put his arm around her "Don't worry Britt. You'll be looking at me all the way through"

"Sure. Whatever" Brittany said looking away to hide her blushing face.

"Why don't we practice a few songs while we still can?" asked Eleanor.

"Sure" relied Theodore.

_10 minutes later_

"You ready?" the chipmunks asked their counterparts who still looked nervous.

"I told you before I'm fine Alvin" was Brittany's response.

"I'm still nervous but I'm ready" was Jeanette's response.

"Well, I guess" was Eleanor's response.

"Now it's the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!" said a voice on a loud speaker coming from the stage.

"This is it girls" said Brittany as the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked onto stage and the crowds cheer got louder and louder. The chipettes butterflies disappeared when the music for 'We Are Family' came on and they all sang along.

_After the concert_

"That was amazing!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That was exhilarating!" Jeanette smiled.

"That was so much fun!" Eleanor chirped.

"Alright girls, you need to calm down a bit and get in the car" said Dave trying to calm the girls down so that he could get them home. The girls hopped into the car and sat next to their counterparts. All the way home the chipettes were talking to each other about their first concert and how they felt and how they couldn't wait for the next one.

When they finally got back home it was already half 11.

"Alright everyone, I want you all to get cleaned up and be in bed by 12 at least" Dave said and the 'munks and 'ettes all headed up stairs. The chipmunks got their PJs and got changed in Dave's room and the girls got changed in their room.

**(A/N keep in mind that they are all staying in the same room and the boys would probably watch the girls getting changed…well Alvin would lol jk)**

"Night all" Dave said as he turned off the light in the 'munks and 'ettes room.

"Night Dave" they all replied and then Dave left to go to his room. The counter-parts said good night to each other and quickly fell asleep but one certain pink chipette was finding it hard to sleep that night.

It had been about an hour and Brittany had been tossing and turning but getting to sleep seemed to be impossible for the chipette. Outside the bushes were rustling really loud tonight.

_That's weird, it's not even windy tonight_, Brittany thought but she just pushed it to the back of her mind and kept trying to get to sleep. But the sound continued and then a high pitched scream was heard outside.

_Okay, t-that was definitely not the wind or the bushes, _Brittany thought and she was getting kind of scared. She went across the room to Alvin's bed and shook the red chipmunk awake.

"Alvin" she said quietly trying to not wake anyone else up. "Alvin" she said slightly louder this time. "Alvin!" she said again slightly louder and she gave him a punch in his arm. This woke the red chipmunk up "Ow" he said looking at her as if to say _Why did you just punch me?_.

"Alvin I hear noises outside"

"Aw Britt. Here I'll comfort you" he said as he hugged her and a blush appeared on both her cheeks but she pushed him away.

"Not that idiot. I want you to go check them out with me"

He raised his eye brow. "Sure I'll 'check it out' with you" he said making air quotes.

"Stop that" she said quietly as she pulled him out of their room, downstairs and out the back door.

Alvin had a quick look around the back garden.

"There's nothing here. You must of imagined it" Alvin said walking back over to Brittany.

"No I never" she persisted. "It was near the bushes I heard a noise".

"Fine" Alvin said sleepily. _The sooner I prove her wrong the sooner I can get back to sleep_, he thought.

Brittany was following him closely behind. Then to both of their amazement voices were heard from inside the bush.

"Thanks a lot Ethan. Because of you we're lost"

"Shut up Brian. Quit bullying him"

"I'm not"

Brittany and Alvin just looked at each other in amazement and curiosity. The voices were high pitched and had an accent.

"Let's just get home" said one of the voices. Then an animal got out of the bush, no a chipmunk! Then two others left the bush but the last one had a bit of trouble getting out.

"What the?" Alvin yelled. Brittany was quite shocked to see three chipmunks in their back garden. Just then all the new chipmunks heads jerked towards to Alvin and Brittany. They all just stood there and stared at each other.

"Erm…"Brittany said. She thought that it might've just been her imagination like Alvin said but she had never imagined it had been three chipmunks.

There was one that was the same height as Alvin but his fur was darker and he had a red jacket on it with a big B on it. His eyes were a deep blue. Then there was the other that was taller than him, just like Simon he wore glasses and he had a blue jacket with a J on it. His fur was black and his eyes were green. Then there was the last one, the one who had trouble getting out of the bush. Probably because he was quite chubby. His fur was lighter than the first one but not by much and he was wearing a dark green jacket with an E on it. His eyes were chocolate brown.

"Well this is awkward" said the one with a red jacket.

"You just made it more awkward by saying that" said the one with the blue jacket.

"Britt, go get Dave" Alvin whispered to Brittany.

"Ok" she said back and she turned and went back inside and headed straight to Dave's room.

"DAVE!" Brittany yelled wanting to wake him up instantly.

"AAH! Brittany? What is it?" he asked obviously still very sleepy.

"There's three chipmunks outside and Alvin is out there with them" Brittany said loud trying to stress the situation.

"Alvin?" Dave asked and Brittany nodded and Dave got up and practically ran downstairs.

* * *

**Well that concludes chapter 1. I know that this probably sucks a lot but a lot of people have done lots like this but all have been female chipmunks and never male. So this is my first ever fanfic (like I said). Please comment and tell me whether it's any good please but don't leave horrible comments.**

**I wanna thank ChipmunksRAwesome for supporting me when I started writing this and for telling me to get off my butt and actually write a story.**


	2. One time

**Hey all again. This is chapter 2 of my story "Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks" I actually had that idea for a long time but never got around to writing it so here's chapter 2.**

**Simon: She doesn't own Alvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes.**

**Jeanette: ****Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do.**

**Me: Where do you keep popping up from?**

**Simon: You're writing a story about us so where do you think?**

**Me: *sigh* Forget it…just go on with the story**

Dave almost tripped down the stairs he was running that fast.

"Dave, careful" Brittany yelled. She was already at the bottom of the stairs. Dave and Brittany went to the back door and out to the back garden were Alvin was just looking at the other chipmunks.

_Usually Alvin is so talkative but right now he's so quiet_ Brittany thought as she ran over to him and stood next to him.

"Alvin, Brittany come on in, it looks like it's gonna pour down any minute" Dave said as he approached them and the new chipmunks.

"Erm...Sir?" asked the new chipmunks that had the blue jacket on.

Dave assumed he was talking to him.

"Er…I'm sorry if this…erm…sounds cheeky but may we…er" the chipmunks was trying to not sound cheeky but Dave knew exactly what he was trying to ask.

"Do you want to come in?" Dave asked.

"Thank you sir" the chipmunk said as he and his brothers all followed them inside and once inside they looked around admiring everything.

"Wow. It so cool in here!" exclaimed the one in the red jacket.

"Yeah. I know it's awesome" said the other in the green jacket.

"Thanks" said Dave who seemed quite happy from the compliments.

The one in the red jacket walked as quick as he could next to Brittany and she turned to face him.

"Got a name?" he whispered.

"Brittany" she said

"I'm…" but the new chipmunks was cut off by Alvin's glare and a voice.

"Dave. What's going on?" asked a voice that came from the stairs.

It was Simon with Theodore just behind. Jeanette and Eleanor were also behind them rubbing their eyes still obviously half asleep.

"Dave can we sort this out tomorrow? A rock-star like me needs sleep" Alvin said yawning trying to cut off any conversation between the pink chipette and the newbie.

"Ok" Dave agreed.

"What about these guys?" Brittany asked.

"You guys will have to stay on the couch tonight 'kay?" Dave said showing them the couch.

"Thanks…erm…Dave was it?" said the one with the red jacket.

"They have a British accent" Jeanette whispered the Eleanor.

**(A/N: I did mention this in the last chapter)**

When the new chipmunks got onto the couch they fell asleep almost instantly.

_I wonder what their story is,_ Brittany thought.

Alvin quickly started to walk up the stairs with his brothers.

"I already hate those guys" Alvin said. He didn't hate them he just didn't like them.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Simon teased.

"Shut up Si!"

When all the 'munks and 'ettes got upstairs Brittany was restless just like before but now she was restless because she wanted to find out more about the new chipmunks, she also wanted to know _his_ name. She looked over to Alvin who had his eyes open just staring at the ceiling.

_What's Alvin thinking about?_ Brittany closed her eyes when she surprisingly fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Eleanor and Jeanette were first awake (besides Dave who left for work). When they went downstairs they had forgotten about the new arrivals. So when Jeanette saw three strange chipmunks sleeping on the couch she screamed.

"AGH! WHAT?" yelled the chipmunk in the blue jacket.

"Shut up Jase" said the one in the red jacket pushing the one in the blue jacket of the couch and he landed on his back.

"Ow" he sighed rubbing the back of his head. Jeanette ran up to him to check if he was Ok.

"You Ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" she held out her paw to help him up.

"Jeanette! Are you OK?" asked a concerned Simon running towards her. Brittany was on the stairs. She had woken up from her sister's scream also.

"I'm fine Simon. I was just shocked when I saw the boys" Jeanette said suddenly realising that her and the new chipmunk boy were still holding hands. She quickly let go but Simon had noticed. He didn't want to say anything. It wasn't like he was dating Jeanette or anything. So he just hung his head slightly.

"Glad to hear you're not hurt or anything" he said.

Alvin and Theodore came down. They had also been woken up by Jeanette's scream.

When Alvin noticed the boys there he was less than happy.

_So it wasn't a horrible nightmare_ he thought.

Theodore saw that Alvin didn't seem to like them but he just wanted to make friends so he walked over to them. "Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast? We have toaster waffles."

The new chipmunk with the green jackets stomach rumbled and him and his brothers started laughing a bit at that.

"I guess I am hungry" he said as he got off the couch and was about to go to the kitchen with Theodore when Brittany spoke up.

"Listen guys before you start breakfast we don't even know your names or where you even come from"

_Yeah I wanna know where they come from so I can kick them back there_ Alvin thought.

The chipmunk with the red jacket sat up. "Ok. Everyone hop up on the couch and we'll tell you because it might take a while".

When everyone got up they sat next to their counterparts facing the new chipmunks and then they started to introduce themselves.

The red chipmunk spoke first "I'm Brian. I'm the oldest of us three brothers and I'm lead"

"Lead?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. Lead singer" Brian boasted.

"How well can you sing?" Alvin asked.

"We're amazing" Brian replied. "Do you want us to prove it to you after we're done?"

"Sure"

"Ok" Then he pointed to the chipmunk in blue "This is Jason. He's the nerd"

"Just because I have glasses doesn't mean I'm a nerd"

"You are a nerd though"

"Whatever"

Brian rolled his eyes and then pointed to the quiet green chipmunk.

"This is Ethan. Early warning don't tell him his food sucks otherwise he'll cry and run away"

"That was one time" Ethan said sheepishly avoiding his older brothers look.

"And that one time landed us in America! Where about in the USA are we?" Brian asked looking at Brittany for the answer.

_She seems like the only nice and the only hot one out of the bunch _Brian thought.

"You're in L.A" Brittany replied.

"Seriously? Awesome" he said looking at her and he winked causing her to blush.

_This is officially getting me pissed off_ Alvin thought.

"Are you guys gonna sing or not?" Alvin said suddenly breaking the silence.

"We will in a min, well we don't know you" Brian said casually.

"I'm Alvin. I'm the lead singer of Alvin and the chipmunks" Alvin said trying to get the introduction over with quickly.

"I'm Simon"

"I'm Theodore"

"I'm Jeanette"

"I'm Eleanor"

"You already know me" Brittany said to Brian.

"Of course I do, Britt" he said to her.

_Britt? _Alvin looked like he would explode any minute now.

"Britt, whats your fave song?" Brian asked.

"One Time by Justin Bieber" Brittany answered.

"Boys we're singing 'One Time by Justin Bieber'" Brian said turning to face his brothers and they got up on the arm of the chair and started to practice the lyrics a bit. Basically they were getting ready.

"You never told me that was your favourite song" Alvin complained.

"You never asked" Brittany said back.

"She's got you there Alvin" Simon said watching as Brian, Jason and Ethan got ready.

"Who's side are you on Si?" Alvin yelled.

Everyone went quiet.

"Hey, Al. Everything alright back there?" Brian asked. He did seem kind of worried.

_Al?_Alvin thought. "Yeah. I'm a little uptight today"

Brian murmured something and his brothers quietly laughed.

_Did he just say 'I can see that?'_ Alvin thought.

Brian, Jason and Ethan were all in a triangle shape. Brian at the front, Jason behind him to the left and Ethan behind Brian to the right. 'One Time' by Justin Bieber started to play.

**(A/N I changed some lyrics in this)**

**B,J,E: Aye aye aye aye aye aye aye aye**

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**B: When I met you girl my heart went knock knock**

**Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop**

**And even though its a struggle love is all we got**

**So we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top**

**Your world is my world**

**And my fight is your fight**

**My breath is your breath**

**And your heart (and now I've got my)**

**B,J,E: One love**

**My one heart**

**My one life for sure**

**Lemme tell you one time**

**(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time**

**(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B:And I'ma be your one guy**

**You'll be my number one girl**

**Always makin time for you**

**B: I'ma tell you one time**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: I'ma tell you one time**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: You look so deep**

**You know that it humbles me,**

**Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me**

**Many have called but the chosen Is you**

**Whatever you want Britt I'll give it to you**

**Your world is my world (Your world)**

**And my fight is your fight (My fight)**

**My breath is your breath**

**And your heart (and now I've got my)**

**B,J,E: One love (Yeah yeah yeah)**

**My one heart**

**My one life for sure**

**Lemme tell you one time**

**(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**I'ma tell you one time (Hey)**

**(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**And I'ma be your one guy (one guy)**

**You'll be my number one girl**

**Always makin time for you**

**B; I'ma tell you one time**

**J,E:(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: I'ma tell you one time**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: Brittany right there**

**She's got everything I need**

**and I'm gon' tell her one time (one time)**

**Give you everything you need**

**Down to my last dime**

**She makes me happy**

**I know where I'll be**

**Right by your side cause**

**She is the one (girl your my)**

**B,J,E: One love (Yeeeeaaahhh)**

**My one heart**

**My one life for sure (You, yeah yeah)**

**Lemme tell you one time**

**(girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: I'ma tell you one time**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you) (yeah)**

**B: And I'ma be your one guy**

**You'll be my number one girl**

**Always makin time for you (Wanna be with you, oh)**

**B: I'ma tell you one time (one time)**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: I'ma tell you one time (one time)**

**J,E: (girl I love, girl I love you)**

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**B: Me plus you **

**J& E: (I'ma tell you one time) **

**Well this chapter 2. Please review x**

**I love the reviews.**

**Well tell me what you think of the new chipmunks and I know that Alvin and Britt are out of character but I've realised how hard it is to try and keep them in character.**


	3. Afterwards

**Me: Hiya! This is chapter 3 of "Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks?" I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating earlier. I just moved into my new house. I now live in Liverpool (I'm sure you wanted to now that lol). I know that most people will see this as an excuse but it's the truth. I wanna thank my reviewers and you're super duper nice comments you're all leaving for me. On with chap 3 but first the disclaimer.**

**Theodore: She doesn't own Me, Alvin, Simon, Ellie, Britt or Jeanette.**

**Ellie: ****Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do =D.**

**Me: (Everytime)**

**Ellie: Did you say something?**

**Me: I said you've waited long enough. On with chap 3 finally!**

* * *

"You guys are amazing!" Brittany exclaimed.

Everyone except for Alvin quickly agreed.

_I can't believe he sang that for her _Alvin thought really starting to get pissed off with the over confident Brian.

"Well Al what do you think?" Brian asked Alvin with an over-confident grin.

_Does he think I'm gonna say something great about him?_ "Nothing compared to me" he said pointing at himself.

"Is that a challenge Alvin Seville?" Brian asked raising his eyebrows and mouth was in a little grin.

"No. It'd be unfair. We would easily wipe the floor with you guys" said Alvin getting a little over-confident.

"Then this should be no problem for you should it?" Brian answered back smirking.

"Fine" Alvin said.

"Let's have it tomorrow, same time, and same place"

"Ok" Alvin agreed.

"Erm… since we're done with that can we have breakfast? I'm still hungry" said Ethan quietly.

"Okay. Here let's get some toaster waffles" said Theodore jumping off the couch and Ethan and Ellie quickly followed him into the kitchen. Jeanette started to read a book and Simon and Jason watched some T.V. Alvin and Brian were both still arguing over who was better at singing. Theodore got out the packet of toaster waffles and pulled out 3. After he cooked these for him, Ellie and Ethan he would cook 6 other toaster waffles for everyone else.

"This is how you cook a toaster waffle, first you put them in…" but he was interrupted by Ethan.

"Er…Theo, I do know how to cook toaster waffles. We do have them in England"

"Oh Ok" Theo answered finishing putting the toaster waffles in the toaster.

"I'm so glad that you and Theo get along well, unlike Brian and Alvin" Ellie said as she looked at the boys who looked like they were in a glaring contest.

"Y-yeah me too" he said he was looking at Eleanor.

"Where did you come from?" Ellie asked.

"London. But if you want when it's dinner me and my brothers will tell you, the chipmunks and Dave all about how we ended up in America." Ethan replied.

"That'd be nice"

Theodore gave them all a toaster waffle each. They tucked in but after 1 bite Ellie heard Ethan make a weird noise. It sounded like "Uugh".

"Ethan are you Ok?" she asked him.

"Erm…well mines quite over cooked" Ethan said looking at Eleanor then at Theodore.

"Really? I put them in for 2 minutes like it should" Theodore said feeling kind of hurt that Ethan didn't like the way he cooked**(A/N I'm not sure how long toaster waffles go in for so I just assumed).**

"I'm sorry Theo I only like it done one way. Here you two can share mine if you want?"

"Sure" Ellie said as she got up and took the plate of Ethan and cut it in half for her and Theodore. Ethan got out another toaster waffle and put it in the toaster for about 30 seconds then got it out.

"Is that how you like it?" Theodore asked.

"This is how I like it" Ethan said smiling tucking in to his waffle.

When the trio had finished their food they all put the waffles in for their brothers and sisters.

"Brian! Jason! Do you guys want your waffles the way I do it or…" Ethan yelled to his brothers but he was cut off by Brian.

"The way you do it. I won't have it any other way. You know that!" Brian yelled back.

"Okay" Ethan yelled back.

_He hasn't even tried my cooking though. How does he know he doesn't like mine already? _Theodore asked himself. The new chipmunks hadn't even tried his cooking, well Ethan had, but Jason and Brian hadn't.

"Hey Brian. Our Theo is the best cook ever" Alvin argued with Brian defending his brother.

"Hey Al. I just like the way Ethan cooks and if he doesn't cook my breakfast I ain't gonna eat" Brian argued back.

"You haven't even tried the way Theodore cooks though! How do you know you don't like it?" Alvin yelled back. Jason came running up to the two red clad chipmunks.

"Okay calm down. I'm gonna play ref here" he said trying to calm them both down before a fight happens.

Brian gritted his teeth together. "Whatever"

After 5 minutes everyone had settled down for breakfast. Brian and Alvin sat on either side of Brittany, who wasn't gonna complain. She liked all the attention she was getting from both boys.

Then Jason and Simon both sat on either side of Jeanette, she found it quite flattering. Simon was the only boy who ever liked her and now another boy liked her, she couldn't help but feel flattered by it.

Theodore, Ellie and Ethan all went into the front room and started to watch 'Meerkat Manor'. When Theodore and Ellie started to do their special Meerkat poses (on their four paws and tail up) Ethan started to look at them kinda weirdly.

"What you doing?" he asked them.

"Imitating the meerkats" Ellie replied.

"Okay" he said. He wasn't really interested in Meerkat Manor but he was just more interested in watching them attempt to impersonate Meerkats. He found it actually quite funny.

_(Back at the table)_

"Hey Jeanette. What's that book you were reading before?" Jason asked Jeanette just to break the silence, also he wanted to know.

"Erm…probably House of Night" Jeanette replied then took a bite out of the waffle.

"House of Night? Hey Brian didn't Alice read that?" Jason asked his brother who was opposite him next to Britt.

"Who's Alice?" Both girls asked their oc counterparts.

"The girl we lived with until we ended up in America" Jason explained.

"She was hot" Brian said out loud smiling. Brittany couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and she got a bit angry. _He just sang a song to me and now he's saying some other girl is hot. The nerve of this guy! _Brittany thought.

Alvin saw the expression on Brittany's face _Oh crap! She's angry. Brian you're finally gonna see angry Britt. I might actually enjoy this. But Britt is quite scary when she's angry, I guess he'll find that out the hard way._

Brittany was about to yell this at Brian until…

"But not as hot as you Britt"

"Huh?" Britt asked as she looked at Brian.

"I just said that she wasn't as hot as you. Something wrong?" Brian asked her actually confused.

_Damn it! I thought they would argue_ Alvin thought angry. Now he had an angry expression on his face. Britt looked at him and saw his expression.

"Alvin?" she asked.

"Huh?" he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You looked a bit angry"

"Yeah. I'm fine Britt"

She faced him and crossed her arms "I know when something's wrong Alvin. I've known you long enough"

"I told you Britt I'm fine"

_Maybe he won't say it while everyone's here. I'll take him upstairs and then ask_ Brittany thought.

"Alvin, follow me" she said as she got off the table and headed for the stairs, naturally he followed her. She went upstairs to their bedroom and when he got inside she closed the door but not fully because then they wouldn't be able to open it again.

(back downstairs)

"Wonder where they've gone to?" Jason asked out loud.

"Probably the bedroom" Jeanette said trying to think of places Brittany usually takes him when she wants them to be alone.

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" Simon joked. Jeanette giggled.

"Er… I going the bathroom" Brian said quickly as he got up and dashed upstairs.

"He's gone to listen hasn't he?" Simon asked Jason.

"Yep" Jason replied and he started to finish his waffle. _Knowing Brian, he'll do something really stupid and piss someone off._

(back upstairs)

"Now, Alvin are you gonna tell me what's the matter or do I have to get it out of you myself?" Britt asked.

_Brian pisses me off! Why can't I just say it? He pisses me off and I feel like you're spending more time with him than me._ Alvin thought. He looked away to avoid eye contact with her.

_This isn't going the way I planned at all and if I use reverse-psychology he would just play along _Brittany thought. Then a pretty good idea came into her head.

"Okay Alvin I get it" she said sitting down on the bottom of their bunk bed (Jeanette's bed). He said next to her.

"Huh? You do?" he asked her. _Does she know?_

"Of course. It's payback for the concert isn't it?" she asked suddenly getting up on her feet. She knew it wasn't but she figured this way he might say what was wrong.

"What? No"

"Yes it is! I didn't tell you then that I was scared and I didn't admit to it and now you're getting me back for it"

"Britt that's not what's the matter!"

"Then tell me. Alvin, we can't solve anything unless you tell me what's wrong" she was now almost pleading him.

"Alright you wanna know what's wrong?"

"Yes"

"I wanna know why you're spending so much time with Brian!" Alvin's mouth moved before his brain and it took him a while to realise what he had just said.

"Y-you what?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing" Alvin said praying the world would swallow him up.

"No. A-are you jealous."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are! The oh-so-great Alvin Seville is jealous. And just because I'm trying to make some English guys feel at home" She said she saw, in the corner of her eye a quick flash of dark brown near the door.

"Huh?"

Alvin turned to were she was facing "What?"

"I thought I saw something. Anyway lets go back downstairs"

When they got outside the door, Brian came from the bathroom.

**BRIANS P.O.V**

_I hope she didn't see me. _

_So Alvin is jealous. Things have just got so much more interesting._

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Oh hey Britt, Al" Brian said trying to stay calm.

"Hey Brian, what you doing?" Britt asked.

"Well… I just came from the bathroom so put 2 and 2 together" Brian laughed.

_I'll have to talk to Alvin later and let him know that I know he's jealous. Probably die from embarrassment on the spot. I'll just have to wait for the perfect time._

The trio went back downstairs.

"Shouldn't Dave be home soon?" Simon asked just thinking out loud.

"Yeah" Jeanette replied.

Just then Dave came through the door. "Hey guys, girls"

"Hey Dave" The 'munks and 'ettes said in unison.

"Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx, quadruple jinx, infinity jinx" Alvin and Brittany said both trying to outdo each other (as usual).

"Erm… Dave? Can I call you Dave?" Brian asked Dave. Everyone was shocked at how polite he was being, especially his brothers.

"Sure, just call me Dave. Everyone else does"

"Dave. A couple of days ago we lived in England so I know that Alvin and the chipmunks and the Chipettes have a tour in England in a couple of months. Now before you say anything, I know that this sounds cheeky but I know that Alice and Allan don't have much money but they will pay for the food and everything else."

"Who?" Dave asked. Jason hopped over to his older brother.

"Do you want us to start from the top because otherwise he will just muddle everything up?" Jason asked.

"Sure"

* * *

**OMG! I hate this chapter it took so long to write and it is absolutely terrible. I had no inspiration while writing this but you guys wanted chap 3 so much so here you go. Every fic writer knows how hard it is to write with no inspiration. Still...**

**I made you guys wait for this? I changed so many things in this.**

**On the bright side we find out how BATC came to America in the first place.**

**Review but don't flame please!**


	4. Back to the Past

Me: HI! Now time for Chap 4 of "Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks?" In this one we find out how Brian, Jason and Ethan ended up in America. Don't ask me were this idea came from but I was trying to think of ways that they ended up in America and this was the only one that I could think of. On with chap 4 but first…

**Brian: The disclaimer!**

**Jason: SakuraXxXIchigo doesn't own Alvin and the chipmunks, The chipettes or any characters created by Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. **

**Ethan: The only thing she does own is us three.**

**Me: I'm actually getting use to you guys popping up.**

* * *

Brian, Jason and Ethan were all sitting on one side of the Island and the 'munks and 'ettes and Dave were all sitting on the other side waiting for them to explain how they ended up in L.A.

"Well, we're gonna take this from the top. I'd better explain it because Brian will say it in 5 minutes and realise that he forgot half the story and if Ethan explains it your England tour would've been over and down with" Jason said easily pointing out his brothers flaws.

**(Jason P.O.V while he's Explaining)**

"Well we were born in London and until a few days ago we lived in London in a small forest that was near a harbour. As you can probably tell Brian is the oldest, I'm the middle child and Ethan is the youngest of us three" I said hoping that what I had said up to now was obvious.

"After the week we were looked after by our parents they had to leave so Brian, being the oldest decided to do his best to look after me and Ethan you know by getting us shelter, getting us food the necessities really. Luckily we lived by a harbour that sent out things like fruit and vegetables to America, so Brian decided that to survive we would have to take some every now and then."

After I said that Simon said "But just because he's your older brother doesn't mean you have to listen to him and rob food from the harbour"

"Simon, Simon, Simon, do you ever go against what Alvin and Brittany say?" I asked knowing that the answer was no.

Jeanette and Eleanor thought about it or a second "No" they said in unison.

Theodore also shook his head.

"My point exactly. Well like I was saying, him being our older brother we didn't want to go against what he said, also when he's angry he's…very scary. So to survive we robbed food for quite a while always warning us never be caught. So I guess you all know what's coming next, one day we were caught. We started taking some of the food then we heard a harbour worker shout "Hey you rats, what are you doing?"

Then Brian had the bright idea of negotiating. His exact words were:

"Guys don't worry. I'll take of this, you need persuasion and reason and you need to act like a mature adult. Just let me do all the talking Okay".

But surely enough 10 minutes later we were running for our lives after Brian had the bright idea of attacking the guy for calling us rats" After I said this the chipmunks and chipettes burst out in fits of laughter even Dave laughed a bit but tried to hide it.

"Come on you guys. Shut up. It's not that funny!" Brian yelled from embarrassment, shockingly they didn't stop but they did calm down a bit.

"So we spent a while in the forest with next to no food" I said as I continued the story.

"Couldn't you have eaten acorns?" Eleanor asked.

"There are almost no acorns in England" Ethan answered.

"We were starting to run really low on food **(A/N They are eating the food from the harbour that they had stolen a while ago and decided to store it for winter but they're eating it now)** and Brian called it 'a state of emergency'. So the next day we decided to head to harbour one time and get some more food. When we started to get some more food we were actually caught this time and the one who caught us was actually the one Brian had attacked. I'm actually still kinda confused about why he did what he did next but I'm glad he did it" I said.

"Well what did he do?" Jeanette asked. Every one seemed like they were hanging on every word.

"He took us in" Ethan said smiling. He was obviously thinking about him.

Everyone looked at us confused. They were all wondering why he took us in as well.

"I have a guess of why he took us in. Well, at the time we were only about a month old (if that). I think that he took pity on us. When he took us in his wife, Alice, **(A/N she was mentioned in the last chapter) **she made our clothes and cooked our dinner" I was almost done explaining our past.

"That's where I learnt to cook" Ethan said pointing to himself with his right paw "from watching mu- I mean Alice" he said sheepishly, probably hoping no-one heard his mistake.

"No point trying to hide it Ethan. He called Alice mum, a lot!" Brian said.

"Mum?" Alvin asked looking at Simon for an answer.

"Mum is Mom, but the English idiolect" Simon answered. I looked at everyone's expressions and it seems only me, Simon and Jeanette knew what that meant. That was confirmed by Brian saying "We no speak your smart talk" shaking his head.

"He means English people and American people have different speech patterns" I said.

"Continuing with the story, Allan actually just worked at the harbour and Alice cooked the food he brought home. I read the books they had so that where I learnt maths and things like that. Although teaching myself and my brothers to read was so hard. Also we learnt to speak by listening to Allan and Alice talking to each other and Allan's co-workers. It was hard at first but we eventually got the hang of it with Alice's help. But one day Alice got sick and so Ethan had to start cooking"

"I was the only decent cook left because these two can't cook for a toffee" Ethan said pointing to me and Brian. I just glared at him.

"So any way after she got ill Ethan started to cook. The first meal we got of Ethan, Brian decided to say 'This sucks'!" I said looking at Brian judgingly.

"For the 10 millionth time and I have been counting, I meant Alice getting ill sucked, not Ethan's food!" Brian said to me.

"Whatever. Anyway after that Ethan thought that he meant his food and ran off crying. After 5 minutes we finally found him sitting in a crate full of spices and… why were you there again?" I asked Ethan.

"I was looking through the spices to see if I could make my food taste any better" Ethan explained.

"Oh yeah. We jumped up to get him out off the crate but before we could get off the crate some idiot put the lid on the crate with us in it. After a day or two we ended up at an America harbour in, you guessed it L.A. So that's how we ended up in America" I said. I started to think, wondering if I'd forgotten anything.

**(A/N: That went on longer than I had actually wanted)**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Wow that was some story" Brittany admitted.

"I know and I lived through all of it" Brian joked this made Brittany laugh slightly.

"Well, it'd be very hard for you to get home since you came here via crate" Dave said and Alvin knew immediately what Dave was about to say.

_Dave NO! PLEASE!_ He wanted to shout this at Dave and he wanted Brian gone.

"So I guess you can stay and we'll drop you off at home while the boys and girls are on tour" Dave said and Brian, Jason and Ethan all high fived each other. Poor Alvin looked like he was being put through torture.

"You are the best temporary foster Dad we've ever had or ever will have" Brian shouted pointing to Dave with both his index fingers.

_Best temporary foster dad? He's sucking up to Dave a bit_ Brittany thought.

"Its getting pretty late. Ellie, Theo should we start dinner?" Ethan asked getting up.

"Sure" they replied in unison.

* * *

**This is my shortest chap ever. And trust me the chap 5 will be longer to make up for this. Now you know their past, didn't expect that did ya? **

**If there's anything you guys specifically want in any of the future chaps I will gladly put it in XD**

**I'm back at school now but I swear I will try my best to update.**

**Please review x**


	5. Dream

ME: Hi again. Wow, I'm already up to chapter 5. I didn't think that I'd get past chapter 2 to be honest. Well anyway this is chap 5 of 'Alvin and the chipmunks and Brian and the chipmunks?". On with chap 5 but first…

**Alvin: The disclaimer**

**Brian: Wow you know big words**

**Alvin: Shut up!**

**Brittany:*sigh* SakuraXxXIchigo doesn't own us, Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman do. She only owns Brian, Jason and Ethan.**

**Me: *keeping Brian and Alvin at opposite sides of the room* Let's continue with chap 5!**

* * *

"What should we cook?" Ellie asked.

"I don't mind. The important thing is we're all having fun doing it" Ethan said smiling his usual happy smile.

"Should we cook lasagne?" Theodore recommended.

"Erm…I actually am not a big fan of lasagne" Ethan said sheepishly probably hoping that no-one had heard him.

"Oh well, I'm sure we can agree on something" Eleanor said realising how shy Ethan was.

"Really? Thanks Ellie" Ethan said smiling at her.

* * *

Dave had gone to his room to write music for the chipmunks and chipettes tour in England leaving Alvin, Brian, Brittany, Simon, Jason and Jeanette in the front room.

"Al, I never heard what you thought of our story" Brian said probably trying to start either a conversation or argument. Knowing Brian it will go either way.

"I really don't know what to say, except who would put the lid on the crate when you guys were in it? Wouldn't you have been seen?" Alvin asked actually a tad curious.

"I can answer that one" Jason said speaking up. "Since we stole food from the harbour for a long time we weren't particularly liked there and most of the workers wanted to get rid of us" he said. He had a bit of a sad expression on his face thinking about it.

"What he said" Brian said turning to face Alvin.

"I have a question as well. The night we found you I heard a scream" Brittany said looking at Brian for an answer.

"Oh yeah. That was Ethan. As we were walking around we saw a cat and well, he screamed. He dived into the bushes and me and Jase went after him. That's why you and Al found us climbing out of the bushes" Brian said.

Brian then started to look around the front room realising that he actually hadn't realised how nice it was. Then something caught his eye.

"You have a Wii?" Brian asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course we do" Alvin said like it was something obvious.

"You any good Al?" Brian asked.

"What do you think? Of course I am" Alvin said folding his arms.

"I'm pretty good myself" This sparked Alvin's interest.

"Oh really?"

"I'm so good I'll knock the hoodie of you"

"Yeah right"

"Want me to prove it?"

"Prepare to be beaten!"

As the two red chipmunks continued to bicker Jason turned to face Jeanette and Simon.

"What do you two do for fun?" he asked.

"We usually read or go on the computer" Simon answered.

"Sounds good to me. Can I join?" he asked.

"Sure" Jeanette answered.

As the three made their way to the computer Jason turned back to face Brian.

_Brian I'm begging you! Don't do anything stupid._

"Name your game Alvin" Brian said competitively.

"Wii sports bowling" Alvin said.

"Never played that before" Brian said as he wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Really?" Alvin asked looking like he was about to laugh at Brian

"Before we play I'm gonna practice a bit" Brian said putting the game in and he started to play.

"He's terrible at this game" Alvin whispered to Brittany.

"And the first time you played I'm sure you were absolutely amazing weren't you?" Brittany asked rhetorically.

"Of course. I'm Alvin Seville" he said pointing at himself. Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Al. I'm done practicing" Brian said to Alvin and handed him a Wii remote and Brian got a spare.

"Oh yeah" he shouted.

"Watch and learn Brian" Alvin said as he got ready and scored a strike.

"In your face"

"Shut up Al" Brian said as he lined up his shot, swung and let go of the Wii remote. It went flying and smashed into the top of the TV and the TV fell backwards.

"He did something stupid" Jason said to himself. Brian's face went white. Alvin and Brittany's mouths just fell open.

"Alvin, what was that?" Dave shouted from upstairs.

_I'm gonna get blamed for this, I know it_ Alvin thought. "Nothing"

"I'm coming down" Dave shouted back.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Dave shouted as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

He walked over to the TV that was on that was on the floor and turned to face Alvin.

"I can explain Dave…he did it!" Alvin said pointing to Brian.

"Is this true Brian?" Dave asked him.

"I'm sorry Dave. It slipped out my hands" Brian said to Dave.

Dave went back over and looked at the TV and then went back over to Brian

"Brian, I'll let you off this once because he TVs still working but don't let it happen again" Dave warned Brian and then went back upstairs.

Brian let out a sigh of relief and fell backwards onto the couch.

Alvin finally said "Been there done that".

"Huh?" Brittany asked.

"Long story"

"He threw the Wii remote into the TV and it broke the TV" Simon said to Britt from the computer.

"Apparently not so long" Brian said half joking.

* * *

"Dinner everyone" Ellie called.

Ellie, Ethan and Theo had cooked cheese and tomato omelettes.

Everyone got settled down for dinner but Ellie looked over at Ethan who was sitting next to her again. He looked quite sad and upset.

"Ethan, is something wrong?" Ellie asked him. Everyone head turned to face him.

"Huh? Er…no, nothing" he said facing his omelette and he started to eat it.

Brian and Jason looked at each other. "Ethan what's the matter?" they both said together facing him.

"Not…noth…I'm lonely without Alice and Allan. I never thought we'd be separated from them for so long" Ethan said like he was about to cry.

"It's been 2 days" Jason said.

"But it's gonna be another 3 months until we get back to England" he whimpered.

"Ethan, calm down. Before you know it we'll be back home" Brian said being serious yet quite nice to his upset brother.

_I've never seen Brian like this. I've only seen the flirty and competitive side of him. I like this. It just proves that he actually be kind and sweet _Brittany thought.

Ethan smiled "You're right Brian"

"Of course. I'm always right" Brian said turning back to his dinner.

_Then again, he's just like Alvin _Brittany thought.

* * *

When dinner was over everyone went upstairs and got settled for bed.

Alvin closed his eyes and started to dream.

**ALVINS DREAM**

"Hey Al?" Brian called Alvin.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" Alvin followed Brian to the kitchen.

Once inside Brian started yelling at Alvin.

"Listen Alvin, I don't what kind of relationship you think you're in with my Britt but it had better stop soon" something in Brian's eyes told Alvin he wasn't kidding.

"Your Britt? When did Brittany become yours?" Alvin argued back.

Britt cam from behind Brian "Since we started dating" she said.

"But Britt… it's not true right?" Alvin asked, trying his best not to show the pain he was feeling.

"It's true. I'm sorry Alvin. It was fun while it lasted but let's be honest were we ever going to actually date? No" she said.

Alvin's heart was being torn in half. His brothers stood next to him.

"Si. Theo" Alvin said.

"Alvin. We're leaving you for Brian" Simon said and he and Theo both walked and stood next to Brian.

"What? But we're Alvin and the chipmunks"

"Not any more now we're Brian and the chipmunks"

Alvin's life was being destroyed.

"Alvin" Britt said.

"ALVIN" Brian said louder than Britt.

"ALVIN!" Theo and Si shouted.

Alvin's eyes shot open to see a concerned looking Brittany next him shaking him slightly.

"Britt?" Alvin asked confused at first then he remembered his dream.

"Alvin. You were screaming for 10 minutes I thought I'd wake you up"

"Britt!" Alvin said as he flung his arms around her.

"Alvin? What are you doing?" Britt asked as he let go of her.

"Sorry Britt" Alvin apologized.

Then they both turned to face the door which just opened.

"Hey Al" it was Brian.

"Don't forget we have that competition today. Don't chicken out" Brian said.

"I was about to say the same thing to you"

* * *

**Okay while I was writing this I think that I totally 100% f*cked up. This chapter was so random. I don't even know why I wrote this one I hated writing it so much but I really just wanted Alvin to have a weird dream (like that one) and I wanted to get to the competition quickly. In chap 6 things will go back to normal trust me on this. Anywho review and also tell e what you think of the characters up to now please.**


	6. Ian and a contest

**Me: Wow! I am so surprised that people actually liked the last chapter. No, really! I am, I thought you'd all hate it like I did. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, saved this story as a favourite or on alert or added me to their faves authors list or added me on alert. Thank you SO much! It really means a lot. On with chap 6 of 'Alvin and the chipmunks & Brian and the chipmunks' but first…**

**Simon: The disclaimer**

**Jeanette: She doesn't own Alvin and the chipmunks or The Chipettes**

**Jason: She only owns Brian, me and Ethan.**

**Me: On with this chappie!**

There was a man in an alley sitting in a large cardboard box for protection from the sudden rain. He was mumbling to himself about rats and ratettes. He was Ian Hawke the ex-manager of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Ian had constantly been on the run from the police so that he wouldn't be put in prison.

"And I think to myself, what a horrible world" Ian quietly sung to himself (**A/N: The song is 'What a wonderful world' but with the world wonderful replaced with horrible)**.

Ian was deep in thought about how much he hated the 'munks and the 'ettes when the rain broke the top of the cardboard box and the rain poured down on him.

"That's it!" he shouted as he got out of the cardboard box. "Look what I've been degraded to!" pointing at the broken box.

"If I ever get my hands on those rats again they will wish they had never left that stinkin' tree!" he shouted.

"My revenge starts NOW!" he shouted looking up at the sky with an evil grin across his face, when a pigeon flew over head and pooped.

Simon, Jeanette, Jason, Theodore, Eleanor, Ethan and Brian were all eating breakfast of 2 toaster waffles each.

"Hmm. It started raining" Jeanette said from the Island just noticing the sudden downpour.

Alvin and Brittany were walking down the stairs together and hopped up on the Island to start eating breakfast.

"Don't forget we have a sing-off today" Brian reminded Alvin.

"You haven't let me let me forget" Alvin replied.

"Jason, Ethan come on we need to figure out what song we'll sing" Brian said as he hopped off the island and went into the front room and his brothers followed.

"We need to come up with our song aswell" Alvin said and him and his brothers chatted excitedly about what song they would sing but Alvin was mainly interested in proving that he was a better singer than Brian. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor just sighed at how competitive this sing-off was becoming between the boys.

"Hey, Brittany. Should we open for the sing-off so that the boys know that it's only a fun competition?" Jeanette suggested.

"That's…actually a really good idea Jeanette" Britt said as she thought of the competition being cooled down after they sung.

"What song will we sing?" Eleanor asked excited that they would be included in the friendly competition.

"Erm…I know, how about-"

"We're so gonna crush these guys" Brian exclaimed as the chipmunks were walking over to the couch in front of the table were the sing-off would take place.

"We're so gonna win this" Alvin said to his brothers as they reached the couch and sat down as far away from Brian, Jason and Ethan as possible.

The girls hopped up onto the table.

"Okay guys, we've been talking" Brittany started.

"And we realise you've taken this a bit too seriously" Jeanette added.

"So we're gonna sing to prove that this is only a friendly competition" Eleanor finished who then went over to the CD player and put in a CD.

Contagious by Avril Lavigne started to play. **(A/N: I just chose this because I like it)**

Brittany: _When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say_All: _It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_Jeanette: _They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out_All: _It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_Eleanor: _I'll give you everything  
I'll treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right_All: _It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

All the time

So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

_All the time_

All the chipmunks stared at the girls in awe.

The girls had sung truly how world-wide sensations would sing.

"Wow" was all Brian, Jason or Ethan could say.

"I can't go up after something like that!" Alvin said his mouth running before his mind and everyone just looked at him in shock.

"What?" Brittany asked, she knew Alvin well enough to know that he would never in a million years say something like that (or anything that would hurt his ego).

"Well, if Al doesn't want to perform guess it's up to us" Brian said jumping up.

Ethan went straight over to the CD player and looked through their CDs to see if he could find it. Eventually he found the CD he was looking for and put it in and joined his brothers.

My girls ex-boyfriend by Relient K started to play.

Brian: When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
'Cause no one else even comes close

All: He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Jason: So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would have known  
He would leave everything I need

All: He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Ethan: If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

Brian: When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory

Jason: He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

Ethan: If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me

"Wow" Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all said.

They were actually pretty good but not amazing. Brittany looked at Alvin who was just looking at Brian who had a cheeky grin on his face. Alvin turned his attention to Britt who was sitting next to him, she was looking at him as if to say 'Why haven't you told them what you think yet?'

Alvin quickly caught on and said "You were alright, but like last time nothing compared to me"

Brian looked at Alvin "Well then why don't you show me how it's done?"

"Gladly" he jumped onto the table wit Simon closely behind. Theo changed the music and just before it started Alvin shouted "Alvin Seville is in the house!" then Bad Day by Daniel Powter came on.

Alvin: Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

All: Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Simon: Well, you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

All: You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, oh... Holiday...

Theodore: Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

All: 'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

"That was amazing!" Brittany exclaimed. _I've never heard him sing like this. Even at concerts. Maybe it's because it's like a competition and he really wants to win._

"Astounding" Jeanette smiled._ With voices like that it's not hard to believe that they're world-wide sensations._

"You sung so well" Ellie chirped looking at Theo.

_There's no competition here_ Brittany thought.

"Well?" Alvin said with his usual cheeky grin.

"You're professional singers, it's not fair" Brian moaned.

"Isn't that what Alvin said yesterday?" Jason asked.

This made everyone laugh a little.

"Shut up Jase! Who's side are you on anyway?" Brian almost yelling.

"It's true though Brian. You were the one who said to Alvin 'Then this should be no problem for you'" Jason said to his brother.

"I said shut up Jase!" Brian yelled and stormed off outside and slammed the door behind him.

"Where did that come from?" Alvin asked.

"He does this all the time when he loses something. He'll wonder back when he gets hungry" Jason said half joking.

"I'm so gonna get those rats back for what they did to me" Ian said wiping his head to get the bird…well you get the idea, off.

"I still remember where they live from the time I gave them the presents from Christmas. I just need to come up with a fool proof plan. Hmmm. I got it!" Ian said with an evil grin that spread right across his face then he felt something wet land on his head.

"ANOTHER PIGEON!"

Lol. I tried to add some comedy into this chapter. I noticed that there were a lot of chaps were Ian wants his revenge against the chipmunks so I decided to add this into my story.

**Can you all PLEASE vote on my poll, review and please, please, please tell me what you think of Brian, Jason and Ethan (and the others if you want).**

**Thanks and until chappie 7 XD**


	7. Noticing chipettes and the kidnapper

**Me: Thank for the reviews everyone, I'm super duper appreciative. One problem with the story is that I haven't shown Jason and Ethan as much as I should have and for that I'm sorry. I'll try and do that in this chappie. And now for…**

**Theo: The disclaimer.**

**Ellie: She doesn't own me or my sisters or The chipmunks.**

**Ethan: She only owns me, Brian and Jason.**

**(Outside the chipmunks house)**

Brian was walking away from the house mumbling to himself angrily.

_Idiot chipettes. Britt was about to choose Alvin, Simon and Theodore, over US! We were about 10 times better! Does Britt even have any idea why I chose that song?_ Brian thought as he stormed off towards the bush in front of the chipmunks house. **(A/N: They do actually have a bush right by their house. Check the first movie if you don't believe me)**

Brian sat inside the bush and sulked for a while.

**(Inside the chipmunks house)**

Alvin and Brittany were sitting on the couch playing on the Wii on Mario Kart. Jason, Jeanette and Simon were on the computer and Ethan, Ellie and Theodore had gone to the kitchen to make Pizza for dinner.

"I didn't think he'd be like that" Simon said actually quite surprised about Brian's actions. He and Jeanette were against each other.

"This is about 7 on his anger level. 1 being lowest, 10 being the highest" Jason explained. _Although I have to admit it's quite funny annoying him like that. He always gives me the same response, storms off and comes back when hungry_ Jason thought.

"You and Brian aren't remotely the same are you?" Simon asked as Jeanette took her turn.

"Nope. I actually still find it hard to believe you and Alvin are related, no offence" Jason said watching Jeanette and Simon take turns.

"None taken" Simon replied.

Jason hated chess, so why was he still sitting there? He looked at Jeanette and then at Brittany who was sitting on the couch with Alvin.

_What does Brian see in her? Jeanette's much prettier and smarter and sweeter than her. _Jason thought. He looked at Jeanette. _I mean just look at her…Wait a minute! What am I thinking?_ Jason thought he looked back at the computer screen as quick as he could.

**(Kitchen)**

"Why did Brian just rush out like that?" Ellie asked Ethan as they rolled out the pizza dough.

"Maybe he thinks he lost the competition? He hates to lose things so he's always challenging Jason and me to sing-offs kinda like this one" Ethan started to explain.

"What happens?" Theodore asked quite curious.

"Well he usually wins, except for a couple times when Jason rubs it in his face that he won and Brian will do what he just done now. Yell at Jason and then he'll run off. But if there's something he hates more than losing it would have to be rejection"

When the pizza was finally rolled out they started to add the tomato sauce and cheese then toppings. Then Theodore and Ethan were getting ready to put the pizza in the oven.

"Slowly" Ethan said as he and Theo were putting it in and as the finished pushing it in Ethan touched the shelf in the oven.

"Ow! My hand. Ow ow ow ow ow!" Ethan yelped in pain from the boiling hot shelf.

"You need to put it under some cold water" Eleanor said as she ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Ethan dashed up and quickly put his hand under the water.

"Thank you Eleanor" Ethan said as they both went back to the oven and finished pushing the pizza in.

"Just call me Ellie Ethan. Everyone else does" Ellie smiled.

"Oh Ok, Ellie" Ethan liked that. _I've never called a girl by a nickname before_ Ethan thought. _I like it_.

**(Over to Alvin and Britt)**

"And I win again!" Brittany bragged as she won the race.

"Best 6 out of 11" Alvin challenged.

"That's what you said about the last 3 races and besides this game is starting to get boring. You go around the track and throw banana peels" Brittany complained.

"Yeah. It is getting kinda boring" Alvin said as he turned off the Wii and the TV returned back to SKY. The news was on.

"Hey Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you actually mean what you said before?" Brittany.

"What I said?" Alvin asked confused. He'd said a lot of things.

"When me, Jean and Ellie finished our song you said 'I can't go up after that', did you mean that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Erm…y-yeah" he said rather embarrassed that he had admitted it. Truth was that he was trying to flatter her even a bit. Brittany's face lit up.

"Really?" Brittany said.

"Yeah"

Brittany smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something but before she could the news reader said some really worrying news.

"For several months now a dangerous man has been on the loose." A news reader read out loud. This seemed to catch everyone's attention because they all quickly scampered onto the couch but Alvin didn't seem to notice "He is charged with resisting arrest, attempted kid-napping and hard labour. If you see this man avoid him at all-"

"Boring!" Alvin said as he flicked to a song channel.

"Alvin!" Simon yelled because he wanted to know who this man was.

"Okay I'll go back" Alvin said as he flicked back.

"- and that was the man's name and face, if you see him avoid him and call the police immediately" the news reader said.

They all groaned "Thanks a lot Alvin!" Simon said sarcastically.

"What if the kid-napper-" Simon started.

"Attempted kid-napper" Alvin corrected Simon.

"Whatever. What if he knocked on the door and kid-napped us and forced us to work?"

"It'd remind me of being with Ian" Alvin joked.

"Alvin please don't joke about that" Brittany asked sadly. She didn't like to think back when Ian was her carer.

"Britt?" Alvin asked wondering why she was upset.

"Sorry to break this up" Jason interrupted. "But who's Ian"

Simon was about to explain when they heard a knock at the door.

"Remember what Simon said about the kid-napper knocking on the door and kid-napping us? What if that's him?" Ethan said worryingly as he ran and hid under a couch pillow.

"Simon was only joking. Right Simon?" Jason said trying to comfort his scared brother.

"Yeah" Simon replied.

The door knocked again but harder this time.

"Alvin go open the door" Brittany said pushing him lightly.

"Why me?"

"Just do it"

"If I get kid-napped you'll be sorry" he said in sing-song trying to hide how worried he was in case he actually _did _get kid-napped.

"JUST GO"

Alvin slowly made his way to the door, when he stood in front of it, it knocked again louder and more knocks than before. Alvin opened the door.

"Took ya long enough" complained Brian walking back into the house.

"Why didn't you open the door sooner?"

Everyone let out a relieved sigh when they heard and saw Brian.

"Phew…we thought you were a kid-napper" said Jason relieved.

Brian just looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"I don't wanna know why you thought that but ok"

**(Near the chipmunks house)**

_There it is. Thankfully I remembered where they lived from the time I gave them Christmas presents. Now I just need to wait for night-time so that I can put my plan into motion._

SQUELCH

_What did I just stand in? Why me? What did I do to deserve… Oh yeah._

**Here ya go this was chap 7. Please review and do my new poll 'What do you think of Brian. Honest opinions please', thing is that I actually want to know what you peoples think of Brian when your not sugar coating it =D**

**I tried to add an Alvittany moment because well that's what some people wanted but I've also got some people asking for Brianney moments so let's see where that takes us.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Will update with 25 (if I have it ready by then. Probably will)**


	8. Kidnapping!

**Me: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for voting on my poll. I know last time I said I'd update with 25 reviews…but within 10 minutes I had the 25 reviews. I'm good but I'm not **_**that **_**good jk. This is now chappie 8 YAY! But first (you know what coming) …**

**Brian: The disclaimer!**

**Brittany: SakuraXxXIchigo doesn't own Alvin and the chipmunks or The Chipettes.**

**Alvin: She only owns Brian and the chipmunks**

**(In the chipmunks home)**

"Jase, why did you think I was a kid-napper?" Brian asked his brother curiously.

"Because there's an attempted kid-napper on the loose, who resisted arrest and is a hard labourer" Jase said like it was obvious.

"Ok" Brian said still a bit confused. "Now that we know that I'm not a kid-napper we can do something fun".

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"You're the nerd you come up with it" Brian said too his brother.

"I'm not a nerd" Jason argued.

"Yeah sure. You keep telling yourself" Brian said. "Should we play truth or dare?"

"Before we do that, Brian I have a question" Brittany said. She knew everyone else was thinking about it too so she wanted to be the one who asked.

"Yeah, Britt?" Brian asked.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Brian thought for a minute then replied.

"No reason" They all looked at him questionably.

_Liar _Jason thought.

_He ran off because he lost the competition_ Ethan thought.

"Brian, we can't play truth or dare" Simon said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Because if Dave catches us then we'll be grounded" Simon explained.

"So. If Dave comes down we'll turn on the TV quickly and act like we were watching it"

"Fine" he said and they all got into a circle and Brian started.

"Al, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…run outside and sing loudly 'I'm a little teapot' with all the actions"

Everyone just looked at him.

"I'm not doing that" Alvin yelled quietly at Brian so that Dave didn't hear.

"You have to. It's a dare" Alvin glared at him, he got up and walked over to the door opened it checked no-one was outside and walked outside. The only thing the others could hear was Alvin singing 'I'm a little teapot'. He came back in embarrassed. Everyone else was laughing their heads off.

"It wasn't that funny!" Alvin snapped. Everyone calmed down.

"Okay, Brittany truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" she answered. Since it was Alvin asking her she wasn't going to choose dare.

"Erm…When was your first kiss?" Alvin asked wanting to know who she had her first kiss with. Brittany immediately went red.

"Erm…you know it was…back when I lived in the forest. It was a while ago" Brittany said quickly, she was avoiding Alvin's stare.

"What?" Jeanette and Eleanor both said.

"You had your first kiss?" Jeanette asked.

"And you never told us?" Eleanor asked shocked. Everyone was looking at Brittany for a response.

"I never really got around to telling you" Brittany said.

"Can we move on now? Jason truth or dare?" she said trying to move the game along.

"Dare" he replied with a grin on his face.

"I dare you to moonwalk across the room" Brittany dared him.

"Okay" he said and he started to moonwalk. Everyone was in a fit of giggles. He was actually pretty good at it. When he was done he came back. Everyone was laughing and even he joined in.

"Simon truth or dare?" he asked.

"Since it's you, truth" Simon said implying just-to-be-on-the-safe-side. Jason laughed.

"You're no fun Si" Jason said.

_Si?_ Simon thought.

"I was totally gonna dare you to kiss Jeanette" Jason said half joking. _I'll rub it in his face a bit_ Jason thought.

Simon and Jeanette both turned red at the same time almost immediately.

_Now I wish I chose dare _Simon thought.

"Truth right? If you were marooned on an island with just one person, who would you want it to be?"

"Jeanette. We could survive the longest because we both can sort things out rationally together. If I was with someone else I'd find it a lot harder to do things like that" Simon replied. Everyone just looked at him.

_Not what I was going for but Ok_ Jason thought.

"Ethan truth or dare?" Simon asked.

"Erm…Dare please" he replied timidly.

"I dare you to mix up lots of sauces and eat the result" Simon dared him.

"An eating dare. This I can do" Ethan replied making everyone chuckle. Ethan quickly made his way to the kitchen looking around and pulled out a small plate with a clatter.

"Sssssh" everyone quickly said to him as he continued his search for sauces to mix together. Eventually he found tomato sauce, brown sauce, Worchester sauce, spicy chilli sauce, etc. He started to mix these all together and everyone watched. He mixed it together and flicked his finger through it and ate it.

"Uugh" he moaned. "It tastes awful…and spicy" he complained.

"Just have it" Brian shouted up. Ethan looked at the plate wearily and licked it clean.

Then he went back to the circle.

"I don't feel so well" Ethan said as he sat back down.

"You're fine quit complaining" Brian said back to his brother. Then they all heard footsteps above them.

"It's Dave" Alvin said and they all ran as fast as their bodies would take them to the couch and quickly turned on the TV just in time for Dave to come down.

"What you watchin'?" Dave asked.

"Er…" they all looked at the TV that had a family of hawks on it.

"A documentary about hawks" Brian said uneasily. Dave knew that they were lying. He looked at Theodore who was actually trembling. He looked at Alvin and Brian who had quickly glanced at Theodore then at each other to see if the other had an idea on how to get out of this.

"What were you really doing?" Dave asked.

"Erm…" Alvin was trying his best to come up with something.

Brian had an idea.

"Alright Dave I'll tell ya" Brian said. Everyone else gave Brian the look as if to say "You're not really gonna tell him are you?"

"We were flipping through the channels and when you came down we were on that one".

"I just came down to see if dinner was ready"

Eleanor, Ethan and Theo's ears all pricked up and "The pizza!" they all shouted and ran to the oven which Ethan yanked open and black smoke poured out of it.

Everyone was speechless.

"Who wants to order pizza?" Brittany asked.

**(After they ordered the pizza and ate it. It was bed-time)**

"Night Brian, Jason, Ethan" Dave said as he went up the stairs.

"Night Dave" they boys said still sleeping on the couch. Ethan had already dozed off and Brian and Jason were falling asleep.

**(Outside)**

_Okay all the lights are out so they should be asleep._

_Okay I have a paper clip as a key, cat carrier and this time-a padlock. There's no getting out of this one!_

A figure crept to the door and used to paper-clip to break in but somehow quietly.

_Okay now to find the chipmunks. There they are on the couch. Sleeping. It's like they knew I was coming. _The figure opened up the cat carrier and quietly and carefully but each of the sleeping chipmunks in the cat carrier and locking the padlock. Then the figure dashed for it. When he got to a safe distance he looked in the carrier to see his prize rewards he had just kidnapped.

"Uugh. Why's the couch moving so much" said a sleepy chipmunks who had an English accent.

_Why's Alvin got an English accent _the man thought.

"You are Alvin right?" he asked the 'munk.

"Who are you? And no idiot I'm Brian. Where am I? What's going on?"

**So sorry that this took a while to update. I had to come up with the dares and truths (and I suck at coming up with dares and stuff like that). I think we all know who the kidnapper is. Please read and review.**


	9. The English Chipmunks

**Me: Thanks for the comments you all left on the last chapter and thank you to the people who've voted on my poll. If you haven't voted yet can you please do that for me. This is now chappie 9 WOOT! (I need to stop saying 'WOOT!') But first…**

**Simon: The disclaimer**

**Jeanette: SakuraXxXIchigo doesn't own Alvin and the chipmunks or The Chipettes.**

…

**Jeanette & Simon: Where's Jason?**

**Me: On with chappie 9**

**(In an alley)**

"Who the heck are you?" Brian yelled at the man. _Maybe this is a blessing in disguise_ the man thought.

"I'm Ian Hawke" Ian said.

"I'm Brian. Now let me OUT OF THIS CAT CARRIER!" Brian said yelling as loud as he could.

"Yeesh. Brian be quiet! I'm trying to sleep" another chipmunk said that also had an accent.

"Jase, we've just been munk-napped!" Brian said trying to stress the situation. Jason looked at him like he was just really weird.

"You just had to name it didn't 'cha" said a still sleepy Jason. "Why are we in a cat carrier? Brian what did you do?"

"Oh, something completely out of the ordinary happens and suddenly it's my fault"

"Yes because it usually is!"

"What's going on? Why are you two fighting?" asked the last chipmunk that Ian thought was Theodore but he, like the other two, had an English accent.

"Ethan, we've been kid-napped" said Jason.

"Munk-napped!"

"Kid-napped!"

"Munk-napped!"

"Kid-napped!"

"Do you two ever not argue?" Ian asked walking back to an alley.

"No" they both replied

**(Later that night, back in the alley)**

"Let's clear up a few things" Brian said still in the cat carrier with his brothers.

"You're the ex-manager of the chipmunks? You? Of all people? Hahahahahaha" Brian burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! It was the worst couple of months of my life. They were awful!" Ian said self-sympathetically. This caught Brian's attention.

"Really? What happened?" he asked intrigued.

_This is my chance_ Ian thought. "They took me for all I had then they tossed me aside and spread false rumours about me"

"What was your name again?" Jason asked.

"Ian. Ian Hawke" he replied.

_Ian. Where have I heard that name before _Jason thought.

While Ian told Brian about his "tragic past with the chipmunks" Jason turned to Ethan.

"Hey Eth **(A/N: Terrible nickname, I know. Pronounced Eeth) **remember when we first heard about the kidnapper on the news? Alvin said 'It'd remind me of being with Ian?"

"Huh?"

_***flashback***_

"_**It'd remind me of being with Ian" Alvin joked.**_

"_**Alvin please don't joke about that" Brittany asked sadly.**_

"_**Britt?"**_

_***end flashback from chappie 7***_

"Yeah why?" Ethan said wondering why his older brother had brought it up.

"Well, what if this is the same Ian?"

"It's- It's gotta be a coincidence" Ethan exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that" Jason said.

"What about the chipettes?" Brian asked Ian.

"Probably worse!"

"Huh? Britt?"

"Brittany was like a female Alvin. She actually tried to kill me!"

_Did Britt really try and kill him? Nah. She couldn't have…could she? Her and Al do spend a lot of time together, maybe he rubbed off on her!_ Brian thought.

"Brian. You're not actually believing this. Are you?" Jason asked worryingly.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking"

"WHAT? One minute Ian" Jason said as he pushed his brothers to the back of the cat carrier.

"Brian. Knock some sense into that thick skull of yours, the chipmunks and chipettes are our friends. Are you honestly going to believe this guy over them?"

"Hmmm…Yes. Didn't you hear him before?"

"No. I was talking with Ethan" Jason said looking for his younger brother "Ethan?" then he saw Ethan talking with Ian.

"ETHAN!"

"Jase he's actually a nice guy" Ethan said smiling that naïve smile of his.

"Am I alone in this?" Jason asked looking to Brian for support although knowing he'd get none.

"Yes" Brian said coldly as he joined Ethan in talking Ian.

_If I leave them two alone they'll get lost without me. *sigh* sometimes you gotta do crazy things to help others_ Jason thought as he joined his brothers.

"So, since you don't have a carer and I don't have a band how about it?" Ian offered.

Jason opened his mouth to decline but Brian shot him a glare then looked at Ian and said "Sure. But can you take us back to Britain sometime? We kinda left without permission"

"Er…_(lie) _sure yet whatever" Ian lied.

_This rat honestly thinks that I'd take him back to England? After the amount if money I'll rake of these they'll be lucky just to hear about England._

**Well? I know its short but I did try REALLY hard on this chappie. I will update with 34 reviews so please review to find out hoe the 'munks and 'ettes react to a missing Brian, Jason and Ethan.**

**Also can you tell me in your review what you think their reaction will be. If your right I'll dedicate the chap to you. X**

**Till next time**


	10. Worries and Comfort

**Me: Hey All! I finished my English Essay! WOOT! I can now finally spend more time on this (that's assuming that I don't get another one)! Again thanks for all the comments and sorry for the 'munks and 'ettes not being in the last chapter but I just wanted that chap to show where Ian had taken Brian, Jason and Ethan. This is chappie 10 of *blows trumpet* "Alvin and the chipmunks and Brian and the chipmunks?" So without further ado take it Ellie.**

**Ellie: The disclaimer**

**Theo: She doesn't own The chipmunks or The Chipettes.**

…

**Theo & Ellie: Again? First Jason now Ethan.**

**Me: *whispers* They still don't know.**

**(In the chipmunks home, the morning after the kidnapping. PS It's a Sunday so Dave doesn't have work. Also it's September, I've been meaning to tell you all this)**

Everyone was still asleep since it was only 8am. Brittany was usually the last to wake up but today she was the first because the room was freezing cold and she wanted to get back to sleep after she saw the time.

"It's only 8. Netta, close the window. Its freezing" Brittany ordered.

Jeanette turned over and looked at the window "It's not open" she replied.

"Then get out of bed and look for the one that's open" Brittany said turning over and cuddling up in a ball in an attempt to warm herself up. Jeanette did as she was told and got out off bed and looked for the open window, she was rather puzzled when she found the front door was wide open. She went downstairs and closed it.

Normally when she went downstairs she would hear a soft snore coming from the couch where Jason and his brothers slept but today, there wasn't a sound. In fact it was silent.

She walked over to the couch but there was no sign of Jason, Ethan or Brian.

_Maybe they're already up_ Jeanette thought. She looked downstairs for a bit getting more worried by the second. She had finally concluded: they aren't in the house.

By now Jeanette was pretty worried, she even looked in the back garden and the front garden.

"Oh no" she said quietly and ran upstairs to the sleeping chipmunks and chipettes.

"They're gone!"

**(A week later at 6pm and school was the next day)**

Everyone was running around getting everything ready for school. Eleanor and Theodore were cooking dinner because they had finished ironing their clothes for tomorrow and decided to start dinner for everyone. They were cooking in silence until Eleanor decided to break the silence.

"Where do you think they went?" Eleanor asked Theo.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know what Simon said but I don't believe it"

"What Simon said?" Theodore asked

***flashback***

**After the 'munks and 'ettes woke Dave and told him what was happening he called the Police while they all thought of what could've happened. They all asked Jeanette what she had seen that could help them maybe figure this out.**

"**Well the front door was wide open that's why it was so cold" she explained.**

"**Hmmm" was all Simon said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.**

"**What is it Simon?" Jeanette asked.**

"**I have a theory Jeanette. Could it be possible that they had run away?" he asked.**

**Silence**

"**W-Why would they have run away?" Eleanor asked. She didn't believe that they had or would've run away.**

"**I don't know just yet, just a theory I have" Simon said.**

***end flashback from last week***

"Oh yeah" Theodore said recalling what his older sibling had said last week.

"I still don't think that they' just run off. I mean, they wanted to get home and we were gonna take them home so I don't think that they'd just up and leave. Would they?" Eleanor asked Theodore looking at him for reassurance.

But Theodore was stuck. If he told her that he thought they didn't run away then she might think something awful must have happened to them.

But if he told her that they probably had run away then she'd get upset. He was quickly trying to find an answer for the question when a pretty good one popped in his head. He put his hand on her shoulder and said

"Wherever they've gone or done, they'll be fine. Ethan's a pretty good cook you know and Brian and Jason are great older brothers to him so he'll be fine"

"But Theodore, what if they can't find any food? Remember what Jason told us all, hat in England they couldn't find any acorns so they almost starved" Ellie replied.

"Well, that was in England and here there are plenty of acorns" Theodore replied also reassuring himself that his new found friends would be alright.

"But what if-"

"Ellie, do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"They'll be fine. The police promised that they'd find them and bring them back safe and sound"

Eleanor wasn't 100% happy about Theodore's answer but she did know one thing, that he'd made her feel a whole lot better than she did a couple of minutes ago. That was one of the things she loved about him, his positive attitude and his ability to lift her mood when she's down in the dumps.

"We should probably get on with cooking the dinner and this time, let's try to not burn it" Ellie said with a small but bright smile.

Jeanette and Simon were both upstairs doing homework they realised they had but hadn't done **(hard to believe I know) **but with their intelligence they could do it in a snap. Jeanette was struggling on her maths though. She mumbled the algebra equations to herself while trying to figure them out in her head. She chewed her bottom lip nervously when there was this one that she couldn't figure out.

She exhaled sharply, Simon looked up from his book at her.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" he asked.

"There's this one equation that I can't figure out"

"Let me have a look" he said taking a look at her book. He mumbled to equation to himself. Simon explained it to her a bit, she still didn't quite understand it but at east it was a bit easier.

_I wonder if Jason knew Algebra?_ She thought to herself. _I wonder where he and his brothers went. Simon said that them running away was just a theory of his. I wonder if it still is. Maybe I should ask. What if he takes it the wrong way?  
Jeanette, just ask. You won't get answer if you don't ask._ She told herself.

"Simon?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" he said studying his science homework.

"Are you still sure that…that they ran away?" she asked quietly.

He looked up from his book. "Do you mean Jason, Brian and Ethan?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm still not 100% sure Jeanette. Like I said last week, it's just a theory"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"No reason, I was just…*sigh* I was just worried. I mean anything could've happened to them. What if they got attacked by an eagle?" Jeanette said. Even she knew that this sounded stupid but she wanted some reassurance.

Simon raised his eyebrow at her.

"Jeanette, eagles live in Pennsylvania" he said obviously.

She sighed "I know, I know. I'm just worrying myself" she said flopping backwards onto her bed.

Simon had picked up on the worry that still lingered in her voice.

"They'll be fine you know"

"Huh"

"No matter what happens to them they'll be fine because they have Jason" Right now Simon was going to say anything to make her feel better. He didn't like it when Jeanette was worried or upset.

"Thanks Simon" she smiled slightly.

She kinda felt better and she was glad that Simon was trying his best to make her happy again.

Downstairs Brittany was ironing her clothes for the next week, she liked to get stuff done early. Alvin however was watching TV not really caring that he had to get his stuff ready for school.

"Alvin, are you gonna iron your stuff or not?" Brittany asked. She was getting kind of annoyed because all day he had put it off while she was running around sorting everything out for tomorrow.

"Nope" he simply replied.

"Why?"

"Britt, I always wear the same thing so what's the point?"

"It's gross and unhygienic" Brittany said. "When was the last time that got washed?"

"Erm…" Alvin said tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Never mind" Brittany said as she got down from the ironing board and stood next to Alvin.

"Take it off" she said to him and he looked up at her.

"Take off the hoodie" she said again reaching for his hoodie but he backed away a little.

"Whoa. Why?"

"It needs to be washed so take it off so I can wash it"

"Whoa! If you wanted to see me without it on you should've just said without having to come up with something like that" he said smiling his seductive smile of his. Her heart skipped a beat whenever he smiled at her like that. But she put on her act to hide the fact that she really liked him.

"Whatever. Just make sure it gets washed sometime today" she turned around and hopped back up on the ironing board and finished ironing her clothes.

_I wonder if Brian wore different things_ she thought. _Did they run away? Or did something else happen?_ These thoughts were starting to get her slightly depressed and worried.

"There, happy?" Alvin asked. He was up on the ironing board with his pyjamas on.

"Why are you wearing your pyjamas?" Britt asked.

"Because I just went and chucked my hoodie in the wash and…you Okay?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Brittany replied. Alice looked at her face and she just stared back.

"Alright. If you're not gonna tell me what's wrong-" with this Alvin stood on her jacket. "-I guess you're not finishing your ironing 'till you do" Alvin smiled, he was quite happy with what he had just come up with but Brittany was less than happy.

She walked over to the iron and picked it up so that the metal side was vertical and walked towards Alvin who still stood there.

"You wouldn't dare" he said.

"Get off my jacket and I won't press steam" she threatened.

"Alright that's it. You complain that I won't tell you what's wrong with me and then you go and hide your own feelings. C'mon Brittany just tell me what's wrong" Alvin said, almost pleading. Brittany sighed and took in a small breath and put the iron back

"Fine, you want honesty? I wanna know where Brian's gone" she sat down on the ironing board.

"They've been missing an entire week and there's been no lead, I mean what if they ran away? Where would they have gone? And wouldn't they have been found by now?" Brittany asked.

"Britt" Alvin said realising that she was pretty worried, more than she had let on. He sat next to her.

"N-not that I'm worried… or anything" Brittany said still trying to act cool.

"You expect me to believe that?" Alvin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Not really but I do expect you to comfort me" Brittany said flirtatiously.

Alvin blushed and pulled her into a hug and Brittany blushed like crazy.

"Everything's gonna be fine" Alvin said.

_I hope _he thought.

Now that Alvin wasn't wearing his normal sweater Brittany felt something which she had only felt once before. His heartbeat.

Last time she had felt it was when she woke him up from his nightmare but right now it felt like it was beating slightly more fast than it should.

**Well guys this is chappie 10. Hehe tell me what you all think of it. Sorry the end is a bit rushed. I finished Jeanette and Brittany's parts today. I did Eleanor's a while ago and I just didn't find the time to finish it earlier. As for how they reacted immediately hmmm…I'll leave that to your imagination. I'm already working on chappie 11 so please review, it makes me happy when I read them.**

**TILL NEXT TIME… XD**


	11. Back in Britain and back to school

**Me: Hiya! I've been wanting to write this chapter for ages! Thanks for the comments on chappie 10, love all the reviews I get! You're all sweeter than the sweets I got from Trick or treating now onto chap 11 now…**

**Alvin: The disclaimer**

**Britt: She doesn't own AATC or TC just BATC**

…

**A&B: Again?**

**(Back in London)**

In London a man with short dark brown hair came in a house that was near a harbour. He had a bit of stubble and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt with jeans and a pair of boots. When he came into the house there was blonde haired woman with green eyes wearing a blue maxi dress at an oven cooking. She had served lasagne on 8 plates.

"Still cooking for the boys, Alice?" the man asked as he closed the door to block out the cold September wind. The woman looked at the table realising her mistake…again. She just looked at the plates and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Allan. I just…I-I don't know where they could've gone! What if something awful had happened?" she cried.

"What if they landed in the harbour? You know that their not strong swimmers" worry plastered her face as she said this. "Or, or what if they were putting stuff in the boxes and fell in and…" tears started to drip down her face.

"Alice" the man consoled her with his arms wrapped around her and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll find them, you know that right?" he reassured her. She put her head on his chest and let her tears cry.

"You'd think that I would've cried all my tears by now" she said quietly between sobs.

"The new school year is starting soon isn't it?" Allan asked stroking Alice's long blonde hair.

"This'll be the first year we won't be able to take them" Alice said wiping her tears.

**(At West Eastman High)**

The chipmunks and the chipettes were as tight as ever. When they got into school they went to their lockers to dump off some un-needed books and stuff and headed for form room (home room). Alvin went and hung out with his jock friends while Brittany hung out with some of her cheerleader friends. The others stayed together.

"I can't believe that we're back at school after summer vacation" Jeanette said looking around form.

"It feels like it's been way too long" Simon said.

School seemed to be pretty normal and it was just how he remembered. But for some reason everyone was talking a lot more than they normally would be.

_Maybe there's some new students or something_ Simon thought then quickly forgot about it when Miss. Ortega came in to take attendance.

There was nothing exceptionally special about the school day. First lesson was the same as always.

Brittany and Alvin had music.

Jeanette and Simon had Science.

Eleanor and Theodore had Cookery (Home Ec.)

So yeah, today was a pretty normal day until…

**(BRIANS P.O.V)**

Ian had finally let us out of the cage after he thought he could trust us enough to let us out. He gave us new clothes because our old ones were starting to stink.

Lately though, I know that we had agreed to be his new band but how much he was making is practice was unbelievable! Although I guess that's what it's like when trying to make it to the top.

_**That's where we're gonna end up! Right at the top! Even above Al and his brothers!**_

Hmmm…I wonder what they're up to right now, oh well doesn't matter to me.

Right now we're in a car and Ian is taking us to this huge building, he told us he wasn't going to use the front entrance but the back entrance. I saw a sign though at the front of the building.

"West Eas man…what a lame name" I laughed.

"It's West EASTman and Brian, don't call things-" Jase started but I cut him of.

"Shut up Jase! I'm the oldest so do as I say and don't talk back to me"

"Since when were you so high and mighty?" Jase said.

"Jason. Do you know why Brian is the one with the letter?" Ian asked him and Jason knew but shook his head anyway.

"Because he's the leader and as the leader you gotta do what he says" Ian said matter-of-factly.

**(JASON P.O.V)**

"Fine" I said looking at Brian who had a pretty smug look on his face.

Ever since Ian had "adopted us" as he liked to call it, Brian had been and absolute tw*t.

Besides every time Ian makes us practice songs me and Ethan are behind Brian. Granted that before we met Ian we were behind Brian but not so that there's meters of distance between us!

Also we used to sing our own verse in songs but not anymore. *sigh* I wish we were still with Si and Jeanette. I wonder what their doing right now?

**(Ethan P.O.V)**

I don't like Ian. Short and basic, I don't like him. I'm no longer allowed to cook for us, he orders out every night.

He says that singers don't cook they sing.

Lately Brian and Jason have been arguing a lot more than usual. It's now like a routine:

Brian will say something that will offend Jase,

Jason will say something back,

They get into a huge argument,

Ian tells Jason that Brian is the leader and Jason isn't so he shouldn't talk back to him.

I think Brian is Ian's favourite and Brian has let it go to his head.

Ian just pulled into West Eastmans parking lot.

**(NORMAL P.O.V)**

"Follow me" Ian said getting out of the car and the three boys followed.

Ian went into the building and straight onto a stage in something that looked like a huge hall although there was no-one there. Jason looked around pretty impressed.

"Biggest hall I've seen since, well England" he said pushing up his glasses smiling slightly.

"You are so weird" Brian said looking at Jason weirdly.

"I am not!"

"You're impressed by a hall" Brian said. Jason rolled his eyes dismissively.

Ian walked towards a door that lead to a corridor, he looked left then right and turned back to us.

"Stay here" he said.

Ethan put his hand up to his head and saluted "Roger that". Ian left.

"Alright Brian, Ethan let's make a run for it" Jason said seriously.

"Why? Ian told us to stay here" Ethan asked slowly bringing his hand down from the salute.

"Because if we stay here, he'll come back and we'll be taken back in by him and personally…I _HATE_ him!" Jason said emphasizing 'Hate'.

"Jason!" Brian said with an angry expression and he slowly approached Jason who slowly backed away.

"We're going no where! You're not leaving, Ethans not leaving, I'm DEFINITELY not leaving and you're gonna stay .what. Ok? Did I say it slow enough for your brain to soak it in?" Brian said quite angry. Jason was actually scared of Brian like this. All he could do was nod.

"Good" Brian said in his usual tone.

_I hate it when he gets like that and it's only been recently _Jason thought.

Ian came back in with a woman who looked like she was in late 40's. She had a white blouse on and black pants. Her hair was dark brown.

"Boys, , , boys" Ian said introducing Brian, Jason and Ethan. She looked at them and knelt down.

"I could swear that these are Alvin, Simon and Theodore" she said examining each one carefully.

Ian laughed. "Well, their not. This is Brian, Jake and the little one who's name I forget"

Lately Jason had been called Jake a lot by Ian and it was starting to annoy him. But he suppressed his anger.

"My name is not Jake, it's Jason and he's Ethan" Jason said.

Ian turned to Jason and mouthed "So" and then said "You're gonna sing something for here Ok"

He went backstage and turned on some music. **Because you live **by Jesse McCartney

Brian went and stood infront of his brothers and sat down on an empty chair.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Ian turned on the P.A because it was the students break and sure enough the chipmunks and the chipettes were at their lockers and as soon as they heard the voices coming from the P.A.

"Is that?" Alvin asked.

"No way!" Simon exclaimed.

"It's…" Brittany said.

"It's gotta be" Eleanor said.

Alvin was the first (surprisingly) to immediately run for the hall where it was coming from. Everyone else was hot on his heels.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

The 'munks and 'ettes found it difficult to make it through the gang of students crowding the door to the main hall. All they heard was "My good people of West Eastman you have just witnessed the debut of "Brian and the chipmunks!" and everyone cheered pretty loud.

**Lol I loved doing this chappie. Don't ask me why but I loved it. What will be the 'munks and 'ettes when they see Brian, Jason and Ethan? What do you think of the girls from London? Are they chipettes aswell? I think we all know the answer to that. Well I tried to make this long but I suck at that.**


	12. Fight! Part 1

**Hey all! I decided to stop writing this top part that I always write because it takes up A LOT of valuable fanfic time. I'll only write here if it's necessary.**

**Oh and really quick, 'Badmaan' no, I'm not deleting my story and also I've removed anonymous reviewers so all my commenter's who don't have an account, sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChipmunksRAwesome.  
You are awesome for waiting since chapter 5 for this one specific chapter.**

Alvin and the others were having a pretty tough time to see if that was Brian, Jason and Ethan singing. They knew it was because what other chipmunks could sing? Alvin was starting to get pretty annoyed

"Outta my way!" Alvin shouted as he pushed through the crowd. They did part a bit and he was the first of the six to see them.

But the first thing he noticed was that they were wearing different outfits than when he had last seen them. Brian was now wearing a black jacket, unzipped, with a red top underneath. Also he had a red cap on with a big black 'B' on the front.

Jason was wearing the same but with a London Topaz top instead of red.

Same for Ethan except his top was emerald green.

Brian was at the front bowing and he kissed a girls hand. Her and her friends all started to giggle like a bunch of little school girls.

Alvin just scoffed, _Who does he think he is?_

Brittany was the second one out and the second she saw Brian her jaw could've hit the floor. Alvin figured it was because she was shocked that it actually was him and also because he was still flirting with the girls.

When Jean and Simon came out and they saw them they seemed pretty amazed. Jeanette seemed more happy than amazed. When Ellie and Theo got out they both had an ear to ear grin. And jumped up and down a bit at the sight of their old new friend.

After things had calmed down a bit and Brian, Jason and Ethan had left the stage and the 'munks and 'ettes had now gone after them. When the group of 6 got backstage they saw Ian talking to about having them as 'temporary exchange students' but Brian, Jason and Ethan weren't near Ian, they were just talking until Brian caught sight of a bunch of chipmunks and chipettes.

He gawped and Jason waved a hand in front of his face to see if he could snap his older sibling out of his trance. Then he turned to see what Brian had found so fascinating and then he realised and without realising it he had said

"Oh my 'munk!" this had caused Jeanette and Eleanor to giggle.

The sound of a beautiful giggle had caused Ethan to turn around so fast he could've got whiplash. He smiled and tiny tears of joy sprung to his eyes and he used the cuffs of his jacket to wipe them away.

After a short while of them getting over the shock of seeing each other Brian was the first to stand up and walked right up to Alvin.

There was something different in Brian's eyes. He seemed a bit more intimidating even though he and Alvin matched in height, but there was something different. Brian opened his mouth to say something.

"Al! Britt! How ya been?" Brian asked shocking everyone and he actually picked up Brittany and spun her around.

"Put me down right now Brian!" she demanded. Hearing the seriousness in her voice he immediately put her down next to Alvin who looked like he could kill Brian on the spot.

"Sorry Britt. I got excited" Brian said defending himself. Brittany was kinda annoyed by that.

"Listen Brian you can't do that to me just because you 'got excited'" Brittany said.

"Geez Britt. I was just saying that I was happy to see you. Nothing wrong with that" Brian said getting a bit annoyed that Brittany had just brushed him off like that.

"I know that, but that's something that a boyfriend does to a girlfriend when he misses her not what a friend does to a friend!" she argued back.

Jason sighed and walked over to Jeanette and Simon while his brother argued with Brittany. He shook his head at how Brian was acting and faced Jeanette and Simon.

"I missed you guys." He smiled and they both smiled back but he quickly added "No really I have. Being with Ian is hell-" but before he could say more Simon interrupted him.

"I know"

"Y-you do?" he asked surprised. And they both nodded glumly.

"I'm going to give you some advice. Believe NOTHING HE SAYS!" Simon stressed.

"Okay anything else?" Jason asked.

"Do you want us to tell you what Ian did to us?" Jeanette asked feeling Jason had a right to know.

"Okay" Jason wanted to know everything so that maybe he could convince Brian and/or Ethan to help him get away from Ian.

Ethan had already walked up to Eleanor and Theodore. "Hiya Eleanor – oops I mean Ellie. Hiya Theodore" Ethan said quietly as usual.

"Hiya Ethan how've you been?" Eleanor asked.

Ethan looked up but he frowned for a millisecond but then back to a smile "I've been…okay I guess. How have you been?"

They both grinned. "Great" Theodore replied. There was bit of silence. None of the green-clads kew what to say until Ethan broke the silence. He felt he _needed_ to tell some-one outside his family how he had actually been feeling being with Ian.

"Can I be truthful for a moment?" he asked. Both Eleanor and Theodore looked at eachother questionably wondering why he was asking if he could tell the truth but they both nodded.

"I-I really dislike Ian a lot. He says I am not allowed to cook and without me practicing how am I supposed to perfect my cooking? One of my only talents is going to waste. Also I used to enjoy when I sang with Brian and Jason when it was for fun…but now that I _have_ to, it's lost all the fun and the bond between us-" he turned to face his two brothers. Jason was engrossed with whatever it was Simon and Jeanette were saying and Brian and Brittany were still getting more and more heated in the argument. "-our bond is getting weaker by the second".

Ethan then snapped back from his hidden inner thoughts. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that t-to sound so…" he was searching for the right word.

"Ethan it's alright" Eleanor said trying to console him.

"Yeah, trust us. We've been with Ian as well. We know what it's like and how you feel" Theodore said also consoling him. A smile played on Ethan's lips as small tears pricked at his eyes again.

"**THAT'S IT BRITT! WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A BITCH!"**

"**WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH BRIAN!"**

"Uh Oh" Jason said. He was interested in what Simon was saying but as soon as he heard this he quickly got up and turned and said to Simon and Jeanette

" I'll be one minute" then he ran over and actually put himself between Brian and Brittany.

"**F**K OFF JASE!" **Brian said. He was officially at 9 on his anger scale.

"Brian, you need to calm down! It's not worth it!" Jason said.

"**Move Jase!"**

But before Jason could argue back they heard-

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little back stabbers!"

They all looked to where the voice was coming from…Ian.

"Ian!" Alvin scowled.

"Thought I smelt a rat!" Simon scowled aswell.

"Ian get out of here!" Brittany demanded.

"Oh and you're gonna make me" Ian laughed. "Anyway boys, it's official. You start tomorrow". Brian, Jason and Ethan all whooped at the same time and Brian punched the air with his fist.

Then came and say the 'munks and 'ettes and seemed a bit shocked.

"What are you still doing here? Break finished 15 minutes ago" she sighed and she pulled out a sticky pad and wrote on 3 different ones and gave 1 to Alvin, 1 to Simon and 1 to Theodore. Alvin looked at it and read out-loud "Please excuse these pupils as they have been with me". Then they looked at her questionably.

"It's so that you don't get in trouble. But it's only happening this once. Okay?" she said.

"Okay" they said and quickly headed to class.

Brian was still fuming about his argument with Britt.

Jason was deep in thought about the horrible things he had actually done to them.

Ethan was happy but now… he didn't like going back to Ian's.

**(BACK AT IAN'S)**

Brian, Jason and Ethan were all on their bed (they shared the same one) and Jason was telling both his siblings in great description what Jeanette and Simon had told them but mainly what Jeanette had told them because he decided that if it came from a girl I was more likely to be true. Ethan was incredibly engrossed with what his brother was saying but Brian had gotten bored and decided to tease his sibling.

"You sure are mentioning Jeanette an awful lot. Hmmm?" Brian said slyly looking at his brother with a smirk.

"Well she's the one that told me the story" Jason said in his defence.

"Really? I can't help but wonder if it's something else" Brian said same as before.

Jason eyed him _What's he getting at?_

When Brian realised Jason wouldn't respond he said "maybe you like her. You know not just like but like like!" he teased.

Jason was slightly turning red and e glared at his annoying older sibling.

"Oh shut up Brian! What about you and Britt?" he responded trying to throw it back.

"Oh it's obvious I like her! Difference between you and me is that I admit it!" Brian said smugly.

_Not the answer I was looking for but I should've known! _Jason thought.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

The chipmunks and the chipettes were walking into school and they were fully aware that Brian, Jason and Ethan were attending their school that day.

Brittany had calmed down since yesterday but not by much.

"If Brian doesn't apologize the second I see him…" Brittany clenched her hand into a fist and Alvin got pretty scared by his counterpart.

"Speak of the devil" Alvin said looking down the hall where Brian and his brothers were standing what was presumingly their lockers.

Alvin looked at Brittanys face and it was more than scary, she (followed by Alvin) stormed up to Brian.

"Brian!" she shouted when she got next to him.

"You might want to yell a little louder Britt, still got some hearing left in this ear" pointing to the ear she didn't yell down.

"You apologize right now!" she demanded pointing at him. He looked back at her.

"I should be saying that to you!" he yelled back.

His brothers looked at eachother and quickly backed away then saw the 'munks and 'ettes and decided to join them.

"Why would I apologize to you?" she asked furious.

"You started it"

"How?"

"I got happy to see you and you yelled at me for it"

Alvin joined Brittany's side, he was glad she was putting him in his place but all this arguing_ this_ early in the morning just gave him a headache

"You did start it Brian" he said folding his arms.

"Shut it Al!" Brian said shoving Alvin pretty hard. This got him angry.

Alvin ran straight back up to him and shoved him harder back.

Brian actually fell over and Alvin and Brittany both snickered but Jason saw Brian fall over.

_S**t _he thought.

"Ethan, he's gonna go to ten" he whispered to his younger brother. Ethan looked pretty scared.

"Huh?" Jeanette and Simon whispered in unison.

"Just watch" Jason told them.

Brian got up and looked at Alvin and he looked pretty pissed off.

"Al" Brian said, the anger in his voice was enough to prove Jason's theory and to actually scare Brittany, who quickly backed away behind Alvin and straight to Jeanette.

Alvin turned his head to see where Brittany had gone but within that second Brian came running to Alvin his arm pulled back and his hand in a fist.

"Alvin Look Out!" Simon and Brittany yelled.

Alvin turned back and Brian punched him square on his face and sent him flying straight into the lockers.

**Dun dun duuuunnnn. Well be honest who expected that? Well from the title I guess some could.**


	13. Fight! Part 2

**Hey all! Sorry about the long wait. I have had a MAJOR case of writers block for this. Well, there isn't anything more I want to say so here's chappie 13. Thx again for reading.**

**Something tells me though that a LOT of people will hate this chapter though.**

**Thanks a huge bunch to 'Teiia' and 'ashley' for the lovely reviews. You made my hard work worth while!**

"Alvin Look Out!" Simon and Brittany yelled.

Alvin turned back and Brian punched him square on his face and sent him flying straight into the lockers.

Alvin hit the lockers with a loud thud and a loud cry of pain came from Alvin.

"Oh my God! Brian have you lost it?" Jason shouted at his older brother.

"What are you thinking Brian?" Brittany yelled at him.

"Have you one loco in the cocoa?" Ethan yelled at his older sibling.

Brian ignored all that everyone yelled at him.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Jeanette asked Jason. He usually did but he looked at her puzzled.

"Sorry Jeanette but I like the face I have" he said swirling his right hand around his face.

Brian had started to walk towards Alvin and stood over him.

"Come on, Al! Aren't you gonna fight?" Brian shouted at Alvin who unwrapped his arms from around his stomach. Alvin stood up and went to punch Brian but Brian ducked and pushed his over.

"Oh come on! You gotta fight better than that!" Brian leaned down and whispered in Alvin's ear "otherwise your girl won't be your girl for long after I'm done with her".

This made Alvin sick to his stomach and then something inside Alvin **snapped**.

Maybe it was because Brian had threatened him through Brittany or maybe he just wanted to protect what was his, but one thing is for sure, he was going to seriously hurt Brian.

Alvin jumped up and lunged at Brian knocking him over "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Alvin shouted at Brian who smirked.

Brian jumped to his feet and jumped at Alvin who ducked and punched him in the stomach. Brian stood there and ran for Alvin grabbing him by his hoodie and slamming him against the ground. Alvin got up.

Brian and Alvin both started to punch, kick and bite and that was when a lot of students started to notice and created a circle. That's when the chanting started.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chanted every student except for blue clads, the green clads and Brittany.

Brittany felt so helpless. There she was watching Alvin fight Brian, they were fighting over her so she should've been kinda special, so how come she didn't?

Right now all she wanted to do was jump in between them and tell them to stop this pointless fighting already. She was about to step forward to do just that, but then thought otherwise.

Within seconds Dr. Rubin came walking down the halls and obviously must've heard the chanting and the crowd immediately dispersed when they saw her.

She said "Stop fighting this instant!" The boys stopped and stared. Right now Brian had a hold of Alvin's hair and had his right arm pulled back. Alvin had hold of Brian's ear from under his cap and also had his right arm pulled back.

"My office NOW" Dr. Rubin demanded and the boys let go of each other and headed for her office giving each other the occasional glare and the odd push.

Brittany was glad the fight was over but she knew that they were in a ton of trouble because of that fight.

"Well, I think they might expelled" Jason said.

"No, they'll just get told off" Simon said back. "She wouldn't kick Alvin out of school and therefore can't kick Brian out of school"

"Y-You sure Simon?" Ethan asked still a tad shaken up from the fight he had just witnessed.

"Of course" Eleanor chimed.

Ethan breathed out a sigh of relief.

**(Meanwhile)**

Brian and Alvin were both in Dr. Rubin's office on her desk and she was sitting in her chair.

"It's your first day at school and you already got into a fight Brian!" Dr. Rubin yelled at him.

"Yeah but Miss-" Brian started.

"And Alvin! I'm surprised at you!" Dr. Rubin yelled.

"Yeah, but-" Alvin started.

"I don't want your excuses, you fought in school and this is serious. I'm going to call your parent and your guardian to come to school immediately" she said picking up the telephone.

"WHAT?" both boys yelled back in unison.

"Don't call Dave! I'll get grounded!" Alvin retaliated.

"Don't call Ian! I'll get in trouble period!" Brian complained.

But Dr. Rubin didn't listen to either complaints.

"Yes, Mr. Seville? Hello, it's Dr. Rubin from West Eastman-" she carried on the formalities and told him that Alvin had been in a fight and Alvin was sitting on the desk with his head slightly down.

"I'm grounded, I'm so very, very grounded" he said quietly.

Brian snickered at this and Dr. Rubin shushed them while she was on the phone now talking to Ian.

She had arranged for both parents/guardians to come at the end of the school day and for the boys to be taken by their teachers to Dr. Rubin's office.

Both boys left.

"This is all your fault!" Alvin complained to Brian.

"My fault? This is all Britt's fault!" Brian said back with slight annoyance in his voice.

"How?"

"I've told you before that I spun her and she flipped out over it!"

"She hates being spun!"  
"Really? Or are you just jealous that I have the guts to do something like that?" Brian teased Alvin.

"I'm not jealous of you so don't flatter yourself"  
"You are so jealous of me that it's unbelievable! And I know this because I remember you and Britt having _that_ conversation. By the way I was listening"

Alvin looked at Brian confused and said "You're gonna have to be waaaaaay more specific"  
"The conversation you had with her, the day after we arrived" Brian said slowly.

Alvin thought hard. It was a long way back. Then it hit him.

_That conversation? He, he was listening?_ Alvin thought.

*flashback*

"I wanna know why you're spending so much time with Brian!"

"Y-you what?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing" Alvin said praying the world would swallow him up.

"No. A-are you jealous."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are! The oh-so-great Alvin Seville is jealous."

*end flashback*

Brian smirked at how pale Alvin had just gone. He had to admit, it was kinda funny seeing Alvin Seville like this.

"What did you hear?" Alvin asked. He actually didn't want to know but this is something he **had** to know.

"Oh, only from 'spending time with Brian' right down to the hug. I would've walked in then and scared you both by sneaking up on you but Britt saw me".

Alvin was pale. After Brian said the word 'hug' everything else was inaudible.

"Anyway I gotta get back to lesson. See ya 'round Al" Brian said heading back to English class leaving Alvin standing there. He was actually embarrassed that Brian knew what had happened between him and Brittany. Alvin swore that he wouldn't get jealous because no-one could match him on looks, but since Brian had come his jealousy meter had gone from 0 24/7 straight up to 100 with 48 hours.

Alvin headed back to music and was dazed for a while but he kind of enjoyed music, though he'd never admit he liked a school subject. When he got back inside he took his place next to Brittany. About 10 minutes later Brittany wrote on a scrap piece of paper:

_How did it go?_

And she passed it to Alvin who read it immediately. The he wrote on it:

_Awful! Dave's coming in after school.  
So is the devil himself._

Alvin passed it to Brittany. She knew he meant Ian. She didn't write anything back.

And before they both knew it the end of the school day had come.

"Alvin. I've got to take you to the Principal's" Ms. Ortega said. He sighed dreading it.

_I'm grounded. I'm so grounded_ he thought.

The walk to Dr. Rubin's office was the longest in his entire chipmunk life. As soon as they got outside Alvin pushed open the door. Sat down was Dave who looked pretty disappointed and Ian with a pretty wicked smirk and of course Brian was there.

"Alvin, come in" Dr. Rubin said and Alvin walked in and slowly pushed the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I've been uber busy lately with my GCSE's and MOC exams and my other story -_- Why did I start another story? Anyways, to my story.  
(I own nada)**

**(In Dr. Rubin's office)**

Alvin glumly and slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked over and sat on her desk.

"Glad that you could finally join us Alvin" Dr. Rubin said rhetorically.

"But my lesson just ended" Alvin complained.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I had to pull you away from your busy schedules" Dr. Rubin said to Dave and Ian. "But you sons actions in school was unallowable. They both got into a fight in and on school grounds" she said with a horrified tone of voice.

"Alvin you are so grounded when we get home" Dave said pointing a finger at him and gave him the stern stare. Alvin raised his arms in defence.

"Who won?" Ian asked. Everyone in the room looked at him with horror except Brian who seemed normal.

"What? Ian how can you ask that?" Dave asked with horror and disgust.

"Very basic Dave. I move my lips and the words magically come out!" Ian said with a giddy tone.

Dave sighed at Ian's idiotic comment. It was so like him to say something like that.

"Neither Mr. Hawke" Dr. Rubin said. "I stopped the fight before anyone got seriously hurt. Now Alvin, Brian has told us his version of why you two started fighting, can you tell us your version?"

_He probably told them a bunch of lies _Alvin thought.

"Well, it started yesterday just after Brian, Jason and Ethan had sung. Then us and the chipettes all went backstage to say "hi" to them again since it'd been about a week since we last saw them" Alvin said. Then he remembered that he wanted to ask why they'd run away but now wasn't the place or time for that so he continued with his defence.

"Then Brian apparently got 'excited', picked Brittany up and spun her around" he gritted his teeth together as he said this.

"She yelled at him let me go! So he did and then they got into an argument about it. Then today the still argued and it was too early in the morning for that so I told them to both drop it-" Alvin was interrupted by Brian.

"No you did not! You took Brittany's side and shoved me!" Brian yelled walking towards Alvin across Dr. Rubin's desk.

"You shoved me first!" Alvin argued back pointing at him.

"I did not, you liar!" Brian lied.

"Oh, look who's calling who a liar!"

"Shut it Al!"

"When did you become so high and mighty Brian? And when did you start calling Brittany by her name and not her nickname?" Alvin questioned.

"Since - erm - shut up Al-vin!" Brian said quickly correcting his small mistake.

"Alvin, Brian! You are both young gentleman. So stop arguing and be mature adults. Alvin, continue with the story" Dr. Rubin said.

"Well, after that Brian punched me and said some pretty disgusting things to me! Then we got into a fight" Alvin concluded.

"Thank you Alvin. I'm sure that you two will get over this little quarrel in no time at all" Dr. Rubin concluded. "Thank you both. Boys, would you please wait outside while we talk a bit longer please?" With this both boys jumped down from the desk landing on both feet and walking out of the room.

When they closed the door behind them, they both just looked at each other, obviously still angry with each other. Alvin stood outside the room leaning against the door with both hands in his hoodie pocket while Brian turned and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Alvin called after him.

"Home" Brian replied still walking and looking forward.

"Don't you have to wait for Ian?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I'll wait with Jason and Ethan" with this Brian left the school building.

_Instead of waiting here, I could go wait in the car. If I stay here I'm most likely to get yelled at by Dave even more_ Alvin thought. Probably the best idea.

Alvin took his hands out from his pockets and quickly headed for the buildings front door. Before he even got there though he heard something outside, like yelling. He opened it and outside Brittany had the passengers seat window rolled down and she was yelling stuff at Brian.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. _So nothing's changed_ he thought.

Alvin walked towards the car. On the way he remembered Brian said he'd wait with his brothers but Jason and Ethan weren't around.

"Brian, if you don't apologize right now you'll seriously regret it!" Brittany yelled, her fur already getting ruffled. Alvin walked up to the back seat door and was about to get in but wanted to watch the argument a bit more.

"I already do!" he said back. "Listen, Britt-"

"Oh, now you call her Britt!" Alvin said in slight sing song.

"Shut it Al" Brian said pointing at him again like earlier.

"What happened to Al-vin?" Alvin said just like Brian had when they were talking to Dr. Rubin. He turned so that his body was facing Brian.

"Al listen. If your dad hated my guts do you honestly think that you'd call me by my nickname?" Brian asked like Alvin was dumb.

"I never called you by a nickname in my life Brian!" Alvin said matter-of-factly.

"Huh? So you haven't. Oh well. Oh and also-" Brian said and looked up at Brittany.

"I'm sorry Britt" in a slightly sarcastic/sing-song way. He winked at her and then looked around.

"Hmm. Britt do you know where Jason and Ethan are?" Brian asked.

"No. Why?" She replied from the car window still.

"Never mind. I'll just wait for Ian" Brian said walking over to the tyre and lent against it backwards with his arms in his pockets.

There was a silence.

It seemed with Brian arguing or talking no-one really had anything to stay. It's like he initiated the chatter.

Alvin was thinking about when he was in Rubin's office explaining the story and then he wanted to ask Brian why he'd run away, yet again, but then Dave and Ian burst out the doors arguing with each other.

"And they wonder why we argue!" Brian joked and Alvin found himself agreeing.

"Dave, shut up! Brian! Come on!" Ian said with a very frustrated voice. Brian stopped leaning on the tyre and walked over to Ian's car. Ian was grumbling something, to Brian it was something like "She thinks she can tell me how to treat chipmunks? She ain't got none". When they got to his car they both soon saw Brians brothers napping on the hood of the car.

Ian's frown soon turned to a slick evil grin, put a finger to his lip telling Brian to be quiet. He silently put the key in the car door and unlocked it. He opened the door and reached for the steering wheel and Brian knew what was coming next. Brian covered his own ears and watched his brothers.

**BEEEEEEEEEP!**

A car horn was already loud, but to a chipmunk with their sensitive hearing was unbelievably ear-piercing.

Ian laughed darkly at his cruel joke and expected Brian to laugh along but when he didn't he looked at Brian who had jumped on the hood of the car to aid his disorientated brothers.

"Ian, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Brian asked.

"Oh, shut up and get in the car" Ian growled getting in the car.

Brian helped his dizzy brothers off the hood of the car but they both fell over anyway. They stumbled into the car and drove off.

"Alvin, in the car. When we get home, we are going to have a serious talk" Dave said with an unusually amount of seriousness in his voice.

Alvin gulped and hopped into the car. Dave got into the car and drove home.

**I know this chapter was short but I did try hard to be more descriptive.**

**Did I do OK this time on the describing? **

**Again I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait! I have this story and my other one. I promise that the next chapter I do will be longer to make up for this awfully short chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Telling Dave and Jasonette?

**Hiya! SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO Sorry about the wait!  
I've put my other story on hold until I finish this one and please, no rants about how long it takes me to update. I'm going to try and update faster and longer chapters. On with my story!**

**(I own nada except for Brian and the chipmunks)**

When Alvin got into the passenger seat, the chipmunks and chipettes got into the back. Dave got into the drivers seat and slammed the door behind him then sped of down the road towards their home.

"How could you get into a fight in school, Alvin?" Dave asked sternly but keeping his eyes on the road. Alvin looked sideways at Dave and saw that he wasn't looking at him. Dave's face clearly showed confusion and anger, probably from when he argued with Ian, and also…disappointment.

"But, Dave I-" Alvin started.

"Honestly, Alvin. I thought you were better than that! I raised you differently" Dave said soothing his sternness a bit but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Dave, I didn't start it" Alvin said defending himself.

"I know, you said that. Still, that doesn't change the fact that you fought Brian back. I thought you two were finally getting along" Dave said slightly exasperated.

"Dave, we didn't get along to start off with. We got into some sort of argument every day" Alvin said looking at Dave.

Dave turned to Alvin wide-eyed "Really?"

"Dave! Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" the others squealed from the back-seat,

Dave's head jerked to face to road "Sorry, sorry! Alvin what do you mean by you didn't get along to start with? Whenever I stopped song writing and came down you were always doing something together whether it was having friendly singing competitions or playing the Wii together".

"Dave! They were competitions! We were always seeing who could be better" Alvin explained slightly frustrated from the memories.

"Also, he's been completely horrible lately" Brittany called from the back seat. She seemed to be fuming.

"How so?" Dave asked. They were almost home.

"Well he caused the fight" Alvin said raising his left index finger as if counting the amount of the times.

"Called me a bitch!" Brittany said still fuming. Alvin raised his middle finger to show two.

"He only watched when Ian played a prank on Ethan and Jason!" Eleanor said remembering what had happened 10 minutes ago. Alvin raised his third finger.

"He's always causing arguments with Brittany" Jeanette said and Alvin raised his pinky showing four.

The rest thought for a minute. Brittany had calmed down a bit and started to think.

"He apologized" Brittany mumbled.

"Huh? That's not horrible" said Alvin.

"I know. Because he's actually not as back as we are making him seem" said Brittany thinking back to the old flirtatious Brian. He was kind of actually fun to be around.

Alvin admitted defeat and lowered his pinky.

Dave reached the house and everyone hopped out of the car and headed for the house, Alvin still had his fingers raised. The 'munks and 'ettes had found this subject very interesting, although they hadn't been around Brian as much as Brittany and Alvin they still thought of anything mean (or nice which could redeem him) he'd done lately or back when he lived with Dave.

"Simon, Theodore" Dave started. The two chipmunks looked at him.

"Where Jason and Ethan ever like Brian?" he asked worrying that he had put he had made a mistake by temporarily adopting Brian, Jason and Ethan.

Simon tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
There was only one incident but then he'd just come across as jealous if he said it aloud.

***flashback***

**"Jeanette! Are you OK?" asked a concerned Simon running towards her.  
"I'm fine Simon. I was just shocked when I saw the boys" Jeanette said suddenly realising that her and the new chipmunk boy were still holding hands. She quickly let go but Simon had noticed. He didn't want to say anything. It wasn't like he was dating Jeanette or anything. So he just hung his head slightly.  
"Glad to hear you're not hurt or anything" he said.**

***end flashback***

"No. Not that I recall. Jason always seemed pleasant" Simon said pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

Theodore was also thinking and again he could only think of one thing.

"Except that he didn't particularly like my cooking Ethan was a great friend!" Theodore said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm relieved that it was only Brian" Dave let out a relieved sigh.

_Maybe I shouldn't ground Alvin after all, like he said Brian caused it_ Dave thought.

**(MEANWHILE AT IAN'S)**

Brian and Jason were in their bedroom, Ethan was in the kitchen. Jason was doing some homework. He was staying at the opposite side of the room to Brian. He was pretty annoyed with him.  
Brian was reading through a magazine and looking at Jason every now and then wondering why he hadn't said anything to him on the drive home. Whenever he caught eyes with Jason, Jason was always glaring at him, never looking. He didn't like Jason being so quiet and it was starting to annoy him.

"What is your problem Jase?" Brian said when they caught eyes again.

Jason slammed his Science book shut and chucked it on the bed.

"Right now Brian you're my problem!"

"What? Where did this come from?"

"It came from you first getting into non-reasonable fights with Alvin for no reason! Then you get into trouble with the head teacher and then… You never acted like this back home! What's wrong with you lately?" Jason yelled.  
Brian was gobsmacked. He didn't look at Jason he was looking around the room trying to think of an answer and trying to make sure that Jason had actually said that, he was never like this unless he was serious.  
Brian looked away from Jason and picked up his magazine and faced away from him. He didn't particularly like the peacemaker arguing and yelling at him. It was the last thing he wanted right now.

"You're pathetic Brian" Jason said under his breath and picking the Science book up.

Ethan walked in holding a plate with two hotdogs.

"I got hot-dogs! Want one Jason?" he asked holding the plate up to his older sibling.

Silence.

"Huh? W-what…did you two argue" he asked quietly looking between Jason and Brian who was faced away from both his brothers and his head was hung slightly. Ethan's eyes turned worried and he jumped on the bed next to Jason who laughed slightly because it looked like Ethan was in the middle of a balancing act with a plate and two hot-dogs, he also had a smear of mustard on his upper lip.

"I guess you could say…me and Brian did argue a bit" Jason said looking at Brian who's ears flicked up at the mention of his name. Jason looked at Ethan who was holding onto the plate and he took a hot-dog from the plate.

"Thanks" he nodded to his brother. "Oh and also Eth"

Ethan looked at his older brother "Yeah"

"You have a mustard moustache" he smiled and took a bite out of the hot dog while Ethan licked his upper lip and sat with the plate on his lap, he was very tempted to eat it. Jason decided to tease Brian because he loved doing that, it was like a hobby.

When he took a bite from the hotdog, which was actually a lot better than he'd imagined it, he started to compliment Ethan loud enough for Brian to hear.

"Mmmm. Eth have you gotten better at cooking? This is delicious!" Jason complimented his younger brother who smiled brightly and watched Brian who seemed to be getting frustrated. Ethan followed Jason's view and saw that he was looking at Brian and caught onto what he was doing and decided to join.

"Yeah. I think I have! After all I spent a long time doing these" but Brian didn't budge or move. Jason didn't like it when Brian didn't respond.

"Just eat it Eth" Jason said as he finished his own. Ethan picked up the last hotdog and when to take a bite when it was snatched out of his own hands by Brian. Who then walked out of the room with the hotdog.

Jason and Ethan looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Hey Jake! And the short one! Come out here! We're gonna practice your singing" Ian called from the main room.

"He means WE'RE going to practice and HE'LL judge us saying we need to practice more" Ethan said frowning and his voice had a hint of unhappiness.

"Might as well get the cough medicine while we can" Jason sighed.

"NOW!" Ian called and Brian walked in and ushered them out the room.

"We're coming. Jeez" Jason said hopping down from the bed with Ethan right behind him.

**(THE NEXT DAY – West EastMan High School)**

Brian, Jason and Ethan wandered into West Eastman still worried and a tad apprehensive about what would happen that day.  
They had just got their class schedules from Dr. Rubin and where now lost in the long and what seemed never-ending hall ways. They now all had backpacks for their books. Brian had a black one with a red B on it and Jason had a plain dark blue one and Ethan had a green one with a black lightning strike on it. When Ethan saw his locker he ran for it.

When he got there he started to pant. _I need to get in more fit _he thought.

"There's so many people at this school" Jason croaked astounded at the amount of people.

"Yeah. With lots of hustling and bustling" Brian said with sarcasm in his voice as they opened their lockers.

**(Outside)**

Dave dropped the 'munks and 'ettes outside the school and saying "Be good. And Alvin-"

"I know, I know! No fighting otherwise I'm grounded for eternity" Alvin said cheekily walking backwards and then turning to catch up with his brothers and the chipettes. When the 'munks and 'ettes got into school with their counterpart they almost immediately saw Brian and his brothers.

Brian closed his locker door, turned and saw Alvin and all heading towards him.

"Hey Al! Britt!" Brian called waving as they approached him.

"Hey Brian!" they said in unison.

"When did you two start doing a twin act?" Brian asked jokingly. This caused Alvin and Brittany to look at each other and blush slightly.

Jason walked around Brian and over to Simon and Jeanette.

"Hey" Jason said, his voice was croaky.

"Hi. Jason what's wrong with your voice?" Jeanette asked worried.

"We were singing 'till all hours last night and my throats killing me. Poor Ethan can't even talk!" Jason said holding his throat and looking at Ethan.

Theodore and Eleanor heard this and both gasped and looked at Ethan.  
"Is that true Ethan?" Eleanor asked and Ethan just nodded.

"Do you need to see the school nurse?" asked Jeanette.

"It's not that bad but thanks anyway" smiled Jason.

The school bell droned to signify that home room was about to start.

"Better get to form otherwise we'll be late" Jason said like his mouth was dry.

"Yeah. Let's get to home room" smiled Jeanette. Jason pulled out his class schedule and looked at it, Jeanette was walking next to him so she had a quick look.

"I have no idea where Maths is" he concluded.

"Hey Jason, you and me share a lot of lessons, if you want I could take you and that way you could learn your way around campus" she smiled and Jason found himself smiling along with her.

"Thanks Jeanette! That's be a big help" Jason said as they turned to walk into home room. Simon was dragging behind the two with his arms crossed frowning unhappily. He looked at the two smiling at each other. He bit his bottom lip and looked away. Alvin who was walking next to Brittany saw his brother seemed unhappy and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Si" Alvin said when he caught up with him.

"Hey" Simon mumbled. Alvin looked at him then saw Jason and Jeanette sitting in home room next to each other on the table. It was one thing for Brian to act like that but when his brothers where making his own brothers unhappy! That was the one line that should never be crossed! Alvin started taking steps toward Jason and Jeanette before being stopped by Simon.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Simon said under his breath.

"I'm trying to save your love life but you're letting it slip away" Alvin said motioning his head towards where Jason and Jeanette where. Simon face went red the second Alvin mentioned 'love life'.

"Instead of paying attention to my 'love life' you may need to work on your own" Simon said using air quotes on love life.

Alvin looked confused and then looked to where Britt and Brian where and then realised what Simon meant. Brittany was against the locker while Brian was standing in front of her with one of his arms leaning against the locker. From Alvin's point of view, Brian was far too close for comfort although they were in a conversation.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Come off it Britt. I know you like the bad boy type! I've seen how you've been looking at Al after we've been in trouble with Rubin" Brian smiled devilishly. Brittany went red.

Had she been looking at Alvin differently? NO! It's just Brian being Brian.

"You are delirious!" she said getting around him and headed to home room.

"Don't call me words I don't understand! Britt wait up" Brian called as he ran after Brittany.

**End of home room**

After home room Jason practically stuck by Jeanette's side like glue.

"Erm…Jason?" she asked. He looked at her and pushed his glasses up.

"Y-yeah?" he asked feeling his face heat up from how close she was to him.

"Can you please give me a bit of space?" she asked politely.

"Huh?" he asked and then he realised they were actually touching hips. He practically jumped away saying "Sorry! Sorry, sorry Jeanette".

"It's ok Jason" she said.

Simon was running down the hall way "Excuse me! Excuse me" he said to the people. He was trying to catch up with Jeanette because she had left home room with Jason so fast that Simon didn't even have time to get out of his seat and walk to class with her.

"Jeanette why didn't you wait?" Simon asked Jeanette when he finally caught up with her.

"Oh Simon. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot" she apologized. Simon saw in her face that she was quite sorry, he couldn't stay mad at her and he knew it.

"It's alright Jeanette. Oh, hi Jason" Simon tried to smile when he saw Jason but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hello, Simon" Jason replied.

There was a long silence.

_Awkward_ Jason thought as he followed Jeanette to class.

Jeanette knew that there must have been tension between Jason and Simon but she didn't know what the tension was about. Maybe it stems from Brian and Alvin not liking each other because they both like Brittany.

_Maybe it's the same reason for Simon and Jason, but who would they like?_Jeanette pondered as they headed to Maths.

**Would've made this longer but I'm running dangerously low on ideas. I got an idea for the next chapter and trust me, the next one WILL be updated sooner. I admit that I hadn't updated in a VERY long time and I truly am sorry but it is hard for me to update.**

**I will try and do a better job on the next chap.**

**Review!**

**Flames will be deleted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all! Sorry about my sluggish updating. I will try and update quicker. I'll admit, with the last chapter I was being lazy and putting it off. Then I wrote that chapter over 2 days. Some small parts before that but anyway thanks for reading my story this far. Thanks for everyone who has read it since when I first posted this story. I OWN NADA except Brian, Jason and Ethan.**

Jason, Jeanette and Simon were in Maths but Jason was at the front of the class introducing himself. His voice was very croaky so he had to repeat several things when the students couldn't understand, he said that he was British but several students couldn't hear his accent behind all the croaks. When he sat beside Simon, who was next to Jeanette, they didn't particularly look at each other.

"Today, we're doing Algebraic equations" the teacher said in monotone and the class all moaned.

"Oh, quit your wining" the teacher replied to class's moan. The teacher turned to write things on the board.

"Oh, Algebra" Jeanette complained slightly under her breath. Simon and Jason both looked at her.

"Aren't you good at algebra, Jeanette?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm ok at it, but I'm not great. It's one of weaknesses" she admitted embarrassed. Since Simon was sitting in-between the two they were both talking across him and he was watching their conversation with his eyes moving between the two like ping-pong balls.

"Are you good at it Jason?" she asked looking at him slightly hoping he was.

"I'm pretty good at it, but I suck at science" he said smiling. Jeanette realised that they were talking across Simon and that they hadn't included him and felt bad about this.

"Simon's really good at Science. He's top of the _entire_ class!" she said stressing the word entire, she was trying to bring Simon into the conversation.

"Oh" was all Jason could say. His throat felt red-raw from all the singing, and talking lots today didn't help.

_Maybe I should stay quiet for a while_ he thought, and started to do the equations the teacher had wrote on the board.

Simon looked at Jason not particularly shocked that he had cut-off the conversation there.

_It seems the second I was in the conversation, Jason didn't want to talk anymore_ Simon concluded in his thoughts and he nodded in agreement with himself.

Jeanette was curious why Jason hadn't talked anymore after that, she was going to ask him but had to wait until the teacher looked away. It seemed he had noticed that they were talking so she lowered her head and started the work. But her mind quickly drifted away from the question she was going to ask Jason and into the equations on the board.

Maths felt like it would never end to Jason, even though he knew it was only 1 hour and 15 minutes until they were back into the loud and bustling corridor, it felt like forever to him.

**(Meanwhile in PE)**

Alvin, Brittany and Brian were in PE.

From what Brian could see the girls were either practicing their cheerleading (minus the pom-poms) in the patch of grass that was in the middle of the track or they were doing gymnastics. It was hard to tell.

"Ironic huh Al?" Brian asked Alvin who was in the track next to him.

"I don't think that's the word you're looking for" Alvin pointed out getting ready to run like crazy.

"Whatever" Brian said dismissively. He looked again at the girls, then thought of something that would make school A LOT less boring.

"Yo, Al" Brian nudged Alvin.

"What?" he asked. He knew that voice, it meant Brian wanted to verse him. He'd heard it enough before.

"Wanna race?" he asked. This sparked Alvin's interest. He was a really good runner and he was guaranteed to win, but this was Brian, he was full of suprises.

"Hm, depends. What if I win?" he asked.

"I don't know. It ain't gonna happen so I hadn't thought that far ahead. Hm, how about I'll stop tormenting Britt" Brian said smirking.

_Don't make promises you can't keep_ Alvin thought and he grinned.

"And if I win-"Brian started.

"Big if" Alvin laughed.

"Shut up. Again if I win, you leave Britt alone" Brian said motioning over to were the girls are. Alvin noticed Brittany, she was really beautiful today. More than usual somehow (if that was possible) and he wasn't about to let Brian take her. He also wasn't the kind of guy to back down to a challenge.

"You're on!" Alvin said and Brian smirked.

"On your marks" the teacher said and everyone got ready.

"Get set" they all got done, Alvin and Brian were both full of adrenaline.

"Go!" he said and the two teen chipmunks dashed off as if being chased by an eagle and everyone else was far behind.

They ran as fast as they could but they both knew that running off like that was bad for them already as they started to tire after 2/5 laps. Though they kept running, determined.

The girls had stopped for a while and were watching the boys do track. Brittany was lying down on the grass before one of her cheerleader friends came up to her. She was a pretty blonde with stunning green eyes.

"Er…Britt" she asked. Brittany opened her eyes and looked at her pal.

"Yeah Poppy?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't know who the new one is but Alvin is in a serious competition with another chipmunk! It doesn't look like either of his brothers, so everyone's confused" Poppy replied looking at the track and Brittany immediately did the same.

She saw Alvin and Brian who were now exhausted (lap 5/5) but were still running fast and both still tied but just before the finish line, Alvin mustered all the strength he had left on his tiny chipmunk body and just did a final dash for the finish line and he came in first and Brian in second.

"How…how …on Earth…can you…do that?" Brian asked panting so much.

"I have…a goal" Alvin replied.

Brian lifted his ears and looked at Alvin puzzled.

"But…didn't you win, so…that you could have Britt?" Brian asked still puzzled.

"Brittany's a girl, not some prize to be won!" Alvin said rather annoyed that Brian didn't understand. They both looked at the girls, Brittany was amazed and smiling. Some of the girls were clapping and other were still oblivious that the two had even raced, though that didn't seem to surprise some.

**(Meanwhile in Cookery)**

Ethan, Ellie and Theodore were all in Cookery.

Ethan at the start was going to have to introduce himself but Eleanor explained to the teacher that he couldn't talk because he has a 'sore throat'.

"Okay, so I hope everyone has their ingredients for today's lesson" the teacher asked. She was a slightly chubby woman with her brown hair pulled back into a pony, she was rather young.

Everyone in the room nodded or said "yes", all of course except Ethan.

"Okay, so your all making either chocolate cake or Victoria cake, so start" she announced and everyone started cooking.

Eleanor was making Victoria cake and Theodore was making devils cake. As the two started to get prepared to cook Eleanor noticed that Ethan was just watching them.

"Huh? Ethan why aren't you cooking?" she asked. Theodore looked at him confused as well.

Ethan pulled out a small piece of paper from his backpack and wrote on it:  
_I don't have any ingredients so I can't cook_

Eleanor read the note and then giggled. Ethan looked at her confused and cocked his head to the side.

"If you'd asked I would've shared my ingredients with you" she giggled still.

Ethan's eyes lit up and he mouthed "Really?"

"Uh-huh"

Eleanor took all her ingredients to the where Ethan was sitting opposite her and they both shared the ingredients.

Theodore knew how much Eleanor was looking forward to cooking this cake so he couldn't fathom the reason that she had for doing this. Maybe because it was from her kind nature, that must be it!

For the rest of the lesson Theodore was pretty bored, which was unusual for him, he loved cooking! Every now and then he looked up at Ethan and Eleanor cooking, together, having fun, together.

Ethan wrote something down on a piece of paper than made Eleanor start giggling like crazy.

Theodore wished that she was giggling with him.

_'I'm just being selfish, I can't spend all the time with Ellie'_ Theodore thought to himself.  
_'She has more friends than just me…but still…'_

**I know that this is a short chapter (like very short) but I wanted to update before it became too late. So everyone review please!  
Here's a few things I was told confused some people:**

**Maths is the English term for Math**

**Cooking is the English for Cookery Class**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! Everyone I am planning on writing a small female OC story after I finish this story (which won't end for ****QUITE**** a while) Anyways onto chappie 17 of Brian and the Chipmunks.**

Break time came slowly for the blue and green clad 'munks for quickly for the red-clad who was in a pretty good mood, considering he had his last lesson with Brian. When the 'munks and 'ettes got to their lockers (which is where they usually met up) the 'ettes talked excitedly about what had happened in their lessons the boys where less excited.

"What wrong with you two?" Alvin asked who was still thinking about his race against Brian.

"Nothing" Simon sulked as he opened his locker glumly. Theodore just remained quiet.

Alvin looked between his brothers who then both deeply sighed at the same time as if they had rehearsed it. Alvin folded his arms as if demanding to know what was wrong and he just raised one of his eyebrows at his brothers. Simon and Theodore looked at each other and then back at Alvin. Then both took one of Alvin arms and walked a small distance from the girls, they didn't want them to know that they what was going on or that they were jealous.

"Where to start?" Simon said. "Basically in Math, Jeanette and Jason where having a conversation and the second Jeanette brought me into the conversation Jason decided to stop talking and start the work".

"Oh Si, he probably feels threatened that you and Jeanette are so close" Alvin concluded feeling smart. Simon just looked at him, not sure whether to believe him or think it was just plain stupid.

"What about you Theo?" Alvin asked looking at Theodore who was quiet and looking in space.

"Huh? Oh, er, well, Ellie stopped cooking next to me and cooked with Ethan" Theodore said his sentence going quiet.

"Wait, do you mean that she cooked next to him or cooked WITH him?" Simon asked. Theodore was the baby of the family and everyone wanted to look after him.

"She cooked WITH him" Theodore mumbled. He remembered how long that lesson had dragged on for.

The red clad and the blue clad 'munks had noticed lately that maybe it wasn't the cooking Theodore had enjoyed but it was cooking with Eleanor he enjoyed.

Alvin clenched his fists, Brian's brothers were really starting to get on his last nerve but Brian had already been and passed that line.

"You guys seriously need to not give up so easily and fight back! Like I do to Brian" Alvin expressed.

"Yeah well, when you did that you almost got grounded by Dave for fighting school" Simon said matter-of-factly.

"That's beside the point, what I'm trying to say is don't give up" Alvin said hitting his hand on it side into his palm on the words 'don't give up' **(A/N Simon did this in AATC 2 when trying to prove a point or planning something e.g. saving Theodore)**.

After that Alvin started to head back to the girls who were still chatting and his brothers decided to follow him. Alvin looked at Brittany who seemed to be bragging about something but he heard his and Brian's name both mentioned so she was likely talking about the race. The girls chatter died down and Simon asked "What do we have now?" closing his locker.

"English with Ms. Ortega" Jeanette replied after checking her planner.

**WITH BRIAN, JASON AND ETHAN**

"Me and Alvin raced when we were in PE" Brian said glumly to his brothers.

"You lost huh?" Jason chuckled at his brother who glared at him.

"What gave you that idea?" Brian complained to Jason.

"Because you seem annoyed and gloomy" Jason said matter-of-factly.

Ethan waved his arms in front of his brothers obviously trying to get attention. He was smiling.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"What is it Eth?" Brian also asked.

Ethan took out a piece of paper and started to write something down and Jason frowned.

"Your voice still not back yet?" he asked concerned.

Ethan shook his head but remained grinning, something good must have happened to him to not let him even get upset by that.

The note read 'Ellie lent me half her ingredients and I cooked with her!'

Brian and Jason read the note and a smirk appeared on both of their faces.

"Really? That's great new Eth!" Jason congratulated.

"So…where's they cake?" Brian asked.

"Cookery" said a kinda rough yet timid voice.

"Oh…WAIT!" Brian said out loud and looked at his brother. Ethan was smiling so much that it didn't seem to go away.

"Eth! Your voice!" Jason said smiling along with his brother.

Ethan turned to his locker and started to rummage through it putting all his notes from his bag into his locker.

"Finally getting over his fear of girls" Brian whispered to Jason.

"So, what we got now?" Brian asked.

"English with Ms. Ortega. Hey, isn't she our form teacher?" Jason asked Brian.

"I don't pay attention to names of teachers…or anyone that doesn't matter" Brian said turning to his lockers which was actually pretty close the 'munks and 'ettes lockers.

"You don't pay attention to ANYONE'S names and yet you wonder why people get anno-" Jason started when the pain in his throat flared up again.

"What's the matter Jase? Cat got your tongue?" Brian joked. He then turned from his locker when his brother didn't reply and realised he was clutching his throat and looked like he was in pain.

Brian wasn't used to seeing Jason in pain and he didn't like it. He was looking at his younger sibling worryingly.

"Maybe you should take Jeanette's advice and go see the nurse" he said about to pull in a direction even though he didn't know where the nurse was but Jason didn't budge and he just shook his head.

Even though the pain in his throat felt like someone had scrubbed very hard sandpaper in his throat till he bled he wasn't about to show that he was in pain. Jason didn't want Jeanette, most of all, to know that he went to the nurse. He found that type of stuff embarrassing, especially when people came up asking if he was alright.

He was just that kind of chipmunk.

The chipmunks and chipettes headed for English class, each walking with their counterpart. When they got outside of their class, almost at the same time Brian and his brothers showed up.

Both groups seemed a little surprised that they were yet again in the same class.

"Well, this is a weird coincidence" Jason said fixing his glasses.

"What do you mean Jason?" Theodore asked.

"I mean how we're all in the same classes together"

'_It's true. This can't just be a coincidence' _Simon thought.

"Well, I like this coincidence. This way I get to spend more time with Britt" Brian said as he walked between Alvin and Brittany and put his arm around Brittany.

"Oh, and of course Al here too" Brian saved himself by realising Alvin was next to him with a glare.

Brittany just sighed and she shrugged Brian's arm off from around her shoulder. She used to like the attention he gave her but now it was just getting old and rather annoying. When would he finally notice she didn't like him in a boyfriend way?

Brittany along with her sisters walked into their English class.

Brian and his brothers were about to walk in before Alvin grabbed Brians arm and pulled him away from the door.

"What the-? Al what's wrong?" Brian asked.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked in disbelief. "You promised at the race track that if I won you'd leave Brittany alone!" Alvin stressed. He didn't particularly expect Brian to keep the promise but he didn't exactly want to say that with no hard proof.

"Oh that? Al, don't you remember what I actually _said_?" Brian asked devilishly.

Alvin was confused. That was what Brian had said wasn't it?

"I said that if you won I would stop tormenting Britt. I never said I'd stop flirting with her, why would I?" Brian smirked.

Simon and Jason looked at each other a little concerned towards their older brothers argument. They knew another fight would break out if the left them to argue because they were so alike and both knew that neither would back-down, just like last time.

Jason grabbed Brian's arm and dragged him in the class but Brian didn't remove his eyes from Alvin. Simon, Theodore and Ethan let out a relieved sigh.

"I better go after them" Ethan said in his quiet almost rasping voice.

"Alvin! You promised Dave that you wouldn't get into an argument with Brian anymore!" Simon scolded.

"I promised Dave I wouldn't get into a _fight_ with Brian anymore Simon" Alvin said as they all turned to walk into class.

Brian, Jason and Ethan were about to sit down with the 'ettes but their heads turned to the front of class and they got down from the seats and scampered to the front of the room. Alvin, Simon and Theodore took their seats next to their designated counterpart and saw Ms. Ortega was talking with Brian and his brothers. Then she called the class to attention.

"Everyone, we have some new pupils" she smiled and she showed Brian, Jason and Ethan to class.

"These are Brian, Jason and Ethan. They are from England".

The class talked quietly and a girl called out "Do they have cute accents?", Brian took this opportunity.

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" he asked with his accent more noticeable than usual.

"He's obviously putting that on" Alvin whispered and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Why are you in America?" asked another student.

"We're part of an exchange program" Jason said with his voice also surprisingly clear, with yet again a clear accent.

**Sorry for the uber short chapter but this is all my poor brain could squeeze out **

**Anywho next chapter will definitely be longer, and I am also writing a CGI Brimon songfic to Heartbeat by Scouting For Girls. **

**Also if ChipmunksRAwesome is reading could you send me a pm?**

**

* * *

**

ALSO I CAN'T THINK OF ANY CHAPTER NAMES FOR CHAPTER 14,16 AND THIS ONE, can someone please help?


	18. Reports and Runaways?

**Hey all! I know that my updating is sluggish but exams are driving me nuts!**

**Oh well! I can't really blame everything on exams so let's just say that I'm lazy okies? ^^**

**Here's BATC chappie 18**

The students were pushing and shoving to get out of the classroom, it was now lunch and everyone was most likely hungry.

"No offence to Ms. Ortega but the minutes seemed like hours!" Jason said rubbing his eyes as if just waking up from sleeping. He, Brian and Ethan were heading to the cafeteria.

"You never did like English did'ya Jase?" Brian asked putting his hands behind his head seemingly relaxed.

"You're one to talk" Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, in my defence I hate every lesson. I especially hate the reports they give us!" Brian chuckled glancing sideways at his brother.

"Like the one we just got?" Ethan asked quietly doing his best to not speak too much.

"Yeah, it's our second day and we already have an English report! We're English so I don't see why-" Brian stopped and stopped walking.

Jason and Ethan stopped as well, turned and looked at him curiously. Was his throat starting to burn up too? He did always push himself. This got Jason and Ethan worried right up until he had a mischievous smirk on his face. And he hit his hand into his palm.

"I've got a great idea!" he said while smirking, Jason and Ethan just sweat dropped.

"Please tell me that this is not one of your get-Brittany-quick schemes?" Jason face-palmed realising that it most likely was.

Brian looked at him as if he said the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, stupid! It's a working process now just follow my lead" Brian said as he made his way towards Brittany.

"When do we do anything else?" Jason whispered to Ethan who gave a giggle and the followed Brian.

Brittany was walking next to Alvin chatting about their music and about their England tour. Alvin mentioned about dropping Brian and his brothers off and how he'd give them a quick goodbye and something he said made her giggle.

Brian rolled his eyes at Alvin's 'pathetic' attempts at flirting.

"Al, Britt" Brian called as he walked over to the two they stopped smiling and looked at him.

"Hey" they said plainly and simultaneously.

"You know Britt, you'll need my help with the English report" he said smiling at her. He went to put his arm around her but Alvin grabbed his wrist and threw it back at him. Brian sent him a dirty look but looked back at Brittany who had one of her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips and asked "Why's that?"

"Because I'm English and it's an English report. I thought that would've been obvious!"

"Does the words flimsy excuse jump to mind?" Alvin laughed and Brittany giggled in response.

Brittany turned to walk away but Brian grabbed her hand and she turned trying to pull her hand away.

"Come on Britt, a least let me write it at your house" Brian asked. Brittany looked at their hands and then looked back at him and he grinned.

"Your not gonna let go until I say Okay will you?" she asked.

"Nope" he smiled in knowing what she'd say.

"Okay, come by after school" she said exasperated by Brian's attempts at flirting.

He smiled in triumph, let go of her hand as promised and walked to his brothers who were just looking at him who then said "You just have to be persistent" then he headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Whatever" they sighed.

**(After school)**

Dave was parked outside in his car, the chipmunks and chipettes hopped into the car but when he looked in his rear-view mirror to ask them how their day was he had to do a double-take because Brian, Jason and Ethan were in the back seat as well.

"Brian, Jason, Ethan?" he asked in surprise as he turned around just to clarify that it was them.

"Hey Dave, how ya been?" Brian said awkwardly.

"Good" Dave answered. He was very confused as to why they were in his car and why they weren't fighting.

_Maybe it worked_ Dave thought then he smiled, turned back around and drove off.

"Hey Brian, won't Ian wonder were we are?" Jason asked, he didn't actually care but he didn't want to be blamed for going to the Seville's home, especially since Ian had such a big chip on his shoulder towards the Sevilles.

"Don't worry yourself Jase, I sent him a text saying that we were going somewhere after school" Brian explained.

"Did he believe it?" Ethan asked.

"Since it's from me, yeah, he did"

**(At the Sevilles)**

All the chipmunks and chipettes hopped out of the car and headed towards their home, when Dave and Brian, Jason and Ethan got out Jason and Ethan ran into the house then Dave said to Brian,

"Brian, I need to talk to you and Alvin later"

"You got it Dave" pointing at him with both his hands and turning to run in the house.

When Brian got in the house he noticed his brothers were just standing there staring at something, or better yet someone. He followed their eye line and saw what they saw:

A blonde woman who was sitting at the island.

She must have been her, she must be!

"A-A-ALICE!" Ethan cried as he ran to the blonde woman with his arms open wide and he grabbed her leg.

She looked confused and when Dave walked in he said "Oh Claire, I see you've met Ethan"

Ethan's eyes snapped open; he looked at Dave then Claire. Then he stopped hugging and looked sheepish with his hands behind his back drawing circles on the floor with his right foot.

"You're…not Alice…are you?" he asked looking up at her.

She smiled warmly but shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm Claire" Claire said smiling down at Ethan who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Alvin, Brian" Dave called. Both boys looked at him and he ushered them into the other room. When they both got inside Dave sat down and looked seriously at both boys.

"I want to know the reason why you two got into a fight" Dave said looking between both boys. Neither of them wanted to start.

"Dave, we told ya this when we were in Rubin's office" Brian said and when Dave looked at him Brian could've sworn that he'd shrunk.

"Well then, who started it?" Dave asked seeing that he mightn't get anywhere with the other question.

"Brian did" Alvin said and at the same time Brian said

"Al did"

Dave sighed sharply. This was going nowhere slow. He was also losing his patience.

"Do I have to ask the others?" Alvin and Brian looked at each other. They knew eventually Brian would be caught out, but would Brian admit to it…no.

"Alright Dave, I'll tell you the truth" Brian said taking a step toward Dave.

"He started it" pointing to Alvin.

"I did not!" Alvin shouted back at Brian.

"Did too"

Dave pinched the top of his nose; it was going to be a long study date.

(Back with the others)

Jason, Jeanette and Simon were all working on the report.  
Brittany was watching TV whilst waiting for Alvin and Brian to come back.  
Ethan, Eleanor and Theodore were with Claire preparing dinner.

Jason and Simon were talking about what they should put in paragraph 3, well, it was more of a pathetic excuse for an argument.

Brittany while watching TV could barely hear it over Jason and Simon, it was getting more and more annoying by the second until

"HEY! Will you two just choose something already? You're starting to sound like Alvin and Brian!" Brittany yelled looking back at the two who then looked like old off school children.

"Oh Come on Britt!" came a voice, according to the nickname it was definitely Brian.

She turned and saw Alvin, Brian and Dave coming from the other room.

"We have decent arguments, that one was just sad"

"Hey!" Jason called to his older brother offended.

"Deal with it!" Brian called back. Alvin rolled his eyes and jumped next to Brittany and whispered

"Brittany, turns out Dave asked Dr. Rubin if she could put us in the same classes and Brian so that we'd be forced to get along"

Brittany looked at Alvin "Really? Well now the opposite has happened"

**(Afterwards)**

Brian, Jason and Ethan were at the doorway waving, well Jason was waving goodbye while Ethan was clinging to the doorframe and Brian was trying to pry him off.

"We gotta go sometime Eth" Brian complained with strain in his voice trying to pry away his fingers.

"I don't wanna!" Ethan whined. Jason looked at his siblings and sighed.

"Jase, little help?" Brian asked.

Jason looked at them and walked up to Ethan and said

"Eth, we gotta go back sometime"

"Yeah but Jase-"

"Eth, come on we'll be fine"

Ethan let go of the doorframe and BATC waved goodbye to everyone and headed back to Ians.

When they got back, Ian of course asked were they'd been and Brian told him that they been at a friends. He didn't seem convinced but let it slide anyway. Of course he tried o make them sing but Jason's and Ethan's voices had already been far too strained so they had to finish early.

That night Jason lay awake in-between his two brothers. He tossed and turned but the big, empty room gave him no chance of sleeping.

The still and cold atmosphere was nothing compared to the Seville's warm and homely atmosphere.

'_Well I could always…NO. Jason you can't just up and leave, stop being such a basket case'_ he scolded himself at the thought. But then he sat up and looked around, it didn't feel right. It hadn't felt right from the beginning.

Jason could never trust a man who had kidnapped them, forced them to sing and now he and Ethan were in serious need of some cough medicine, stat!

'_It seems like my only option'_ Jason thought.

Jason jumped out of his bed trying to not to wake either of his sleeping brothers, he looked back as soon as his feet touched the ground, Ethan stirred a bit but seemed to be asleep again.

Jason quickly and as quietly as possible pulled on his jacket that Alice had made for him, zipped it up and started to tip-toe out of their bedroom but he froze when a voice said

"Where are you going Jason?"

The voice was high-pitched and quiet. Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Ethan sitting up in his bed rubbing his sleepy eyes. Jason sighed in relief.

"Go back to sleep Eth" Jason said soothingly hoping he would listen. "Not until you tell me what's going on and where you're going" Ethan said trying to be persistent and crossing his arms.

"I-I don't feel so safe here Eth. I hate Ian and Brian has become another version of him. I'm going back to Dave's, at least there it has a homely atmosphere and after today, I remember how much I miss that!" Jason replied rubbing his eyes with the cuffs of his jacket.

"I know" Ethan said. Jason looked at him with surprise.

"I hate it here as well and it's all my fault!" Ethan whimpered with his bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, Eth, it's not" Jason consoled.

"It-is. If only I knew what Brian meant when he said 'This sucks' then we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't be a broken family!" Ethan cried quietly but he stopped when Brian started to moan in his sleep.

"Jase…take me with you?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, I-" Jason started.

"Please Jason, please" Ethan pleaded. He softly got out of bed and scampered to his older brother. Jason looked in his younger siblings eyes; he noticed that Ethan probably wanted to get away from Ian more than him.

Jason gave a faint smile to reassure his sibling and took his brothers hand "Come on Eth. Let's get away from here as fast as our legs will take us".

With this news Ethan's eyes lit up like lights in the night.

Jason ran over to the corner of the room and then gave Ethan his jacket to change into.

Then they both quietly got out of the room and closed the door behind them.

They were in the main room with the red piano, they slowly but surely made their way to the front door. Jason looked around the room but couldn't see the keys for the door anywhere and not just because the room was dark.

"There's no reason to look for the keys Jase. We can get out through the mailbox" Ethan pointed out.

"Good idea Eth. Here, you go first" Jason said. Ethan got down on all fours, bent down and jumped as high as he possibly could. He caught a hold on the letterbox and started to push himself through and stopped halfway.

"Why'd you stop Eth?" Jason asked puzzled but quickly came up with an answer to his own question.

"Erm-I-er" Ethan stuttered.

"You're stuck aren't you?" Jason asked.

"N…Y-yeah" he admitted shamefully. Jason jumped up and started to shove his sibling through the letterbox.

"OW! Please Jase be more sensitive" Ethan asked and with one last hard shove Jason pushed him through with a _pop_.

Jason jumped through with ease, pulled his brother up off the floor and headed for the lift (elevator).

**Meanwhile**

Brian stirred in his sleep and turned onto his side with his arm stretched out and it landed on the pillow next to his own. Subconsciously he turned over yet again and again he felt only the pillow, not his brothers as he should have.

His eyes flittered open and soon realised he was alone in the big empty bed. He looked around for his brothers but they were obviously not there.

He assumed that they went to the bathroom but then he heard the letterbox open and close twice, he jumped out of bed, a little disorientated and went out of the room to the front door. It was pitch black in there and he couldn't see a thing.

His eyes slowly adjusted and he went to the letterbox, there were no letters on the floor in front of it there was only one thing he could thing of that would make sense, he too jumped through the letterbox and heard the lift ding and saw what he feared had happened, he saw Jason with his hand on Ethan's shoulder and they walked into the lift and the doors slowly closed.

He ran for it calling their names "JASON! ETHAN!"

Ethan's ears perked up "Brian?" he asked out loud.

"Jase, Eth!" Brian called. He ran to the lift and as he just got outside of it the doors shut but not before he caught a quick glimpse of his brothers and visa versa.

"W-was that Brian?" Ethan asked hoping that his tired eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"I think it was Eth, but there's nothing we can do now. Think about it though Eth when we get to Dave's we'll be safe" Jason consoled but now they both felt guilty about leaving Brian without saying a word. Brian just stood there in shock, he wasn't sure how long he has stood there for but it was long enough for the night to turn to dawn.


	19. Some truth finally?

**Hey everyone *rubs neck sheepishly* My sleeping pattern has been really meffed ever since the beginning of half-term (the week holiday we all have off ^^)  
I wake up at 1pm and fall asleep around 4am. When school comes I will be f*cked, probably fall asleep in spanish :)  
Anywho chappie 19 coming your way**

**!VOTE ON MY POLL! It's about Brianney (BrianXBrittany)**

**

* * *

**

As soon as the lift (elevator) reached the ground floor Jason and Ethan ran at top speed out of it with Ethan quickly running out of breath.

'_I'm really out of shape_' he thought. He held onto Jason's paw so that he couldn't and wouldn't stop running from the place he had spent the last week or so. Soon he would be back with Ellie...and Theo. He really missed these two more so than the others but they made up the family and so of course, he was looking forward to seeing everyone again.

Jason held onto Ethan's paw like his life depended on it, he wasn't about to let go for anything. All he cared about right now was getting his younger brother to a safe place and in this case it was the Sevilles home. When he was with Jeanette and Simon today he had felt very safe and he had missed that atmosphere. He wanted to just wanted to be with Jeanette again and maybe Simon. He wasn't sure whether Simon was a friend or competition...first thing he couldn't figure out in his life.

When they got to the automatic doors they opened and outside was raining pretty heavily before they walked outside Jason turned not sure what he was expecting to see. Maybe Brian trying to coax them back or maybe Ian running after them, but instead nothing. He breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled to Ethan who smiled back up at him. Both brothers headed out into the rain that battered their small heads but their determination drove them onwards in the direction of a home that already housed six chipmunks.

* * *

(Next day outside West Eastman)

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were walking into school. Alvin dreaded school anyway but ever since Brian had come to West Eastman he had another reason to despise coming to it. If he ever faked being sick to get away from Brian for a day then who knows what he would do to Brittany! He had no choice but to keep coming and getting into arguments _every day_.

_'I just hope Alvin and Brian don't get into a fight like yesterday, if Jason hadn't dragged Brian into lesson Alvin would've definitely broken his promise to Dave'_ Simon thought. _'What if he can't hold him back next time?'_

Alvin looked onward and soon caught sight of Brian at his locker.  
"Here we go again" Alvin mumbled under his breath but his brothers and the chipettes heard and all soon saw Brian...alone. Jason and Ethan weren't there.  
Brian was never on his own for the time they had known him, he was always with his brothers unless he was with Alvin and Brittany.  
All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were baffled by this.  
They also noticed Brian looked a little upset and more than a bit spaced. If he wasn't such a pathetic flirt with Brittany all the time then Alvin might have felt more sympathetic towards him.

Brian sighed and closed the door to his locker, he just then noticed the chipmunks and chipettes were all looking at him in either confusion or just plain looking.  
He didn't really feel like talking to them so he just gave them a quick nod as a way of saying 'Hi' and left towards homeroom.

"That was strangely out of character" Simon pointed and everyone agreed.

On a normal day he'd greet Alvin and flirt with Brittany but clearly something was wrong with him today and the whereabouts of Jason and Ethan were still unknown, Alvin planned on asking him in English which was the first lesson today and unfortunately they had it together.

After homeroom and when they were in English class the groups with their siblings going the chipettes and next to them the chipmunks and the newest addition Brian and his brothers. Alvin had the 'joy' of sitting next to Brian, when the teacher has passed out their books he noticed Brian had 'Brian Hawke' as his name on the book but on Jason's book he had written 'Jason Casey'** (A/N Pronounced Kay-see)**. Alvin could only not believe that Brian had taken Ians name but that he had already chosen not to use his real name, Jason had and perhaps Ethan had but his book was too far away from the red-clad munk to see it.

Talking to Brian, which is what Alvin wanted to do last but Simon kept making motions towards Brian to get Alvin to ask about Jason and Ethan.

Eventually when the teacher was talking Alvin took the quick opputunity to ask.

"Hey Brian?" Alvin asked making doubly sure only Brian could hear him.

"What?" Brian asked kind of harshly.

"Where's Jason and Ethan?" Alvin asked almost regretting it. Brian looked at him with a confused and kind of worried look in his eyes but it glazed over.

"Why should you care? They're my brothers" Brian stated and looked away to the teacher who was talking about something historical. Apparently it was to help them with their reports due Friday.

"Because besides being your brothers they're also Si and Theo's friends and they wanna know" Alvin said back to Brian.

"They're off" Brian said not bothering to look at Alvin.

"We can see that Brian-" Alvin started but Brian cut him off.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Al? O-F-F!"Brian said trying to not raise his voice to draw any attention to them from the class but enough for Alvin to get the message.

Alvin turned away from Brian deciding not to press the subject any further than he already had.

"Well? What did Brian say?" Simon asked.

"Nothing we don't already know" Alvin said irritated at how Brian had just spoken to him.

After class Brian walked out of the class before anyone else had packed up their bags to get ready to leave. When the chipmunks and chipettes left class Brian was outside the classroom waiting for them.  
They all wondered why he had waited for them but also they really didn't feel like they wanted to find out in case another fight broke out.

"I'm gonna ask you this once, do you honsetly have no idea where Jason and Ethan are?" Brian asked the chipmunks and chipettes who looked at eachother confused.

What was Brian talking about? Alvin asked him in class were they where so why and how would they know?

"Brian, what are you talking about?" Brittany asked. "Why would we ask you in class where they are if we knew?"

"Oh come off it Brit, one of you has to know" Brian said back.

"Brian, you aren't making any sense!" Simon said to Brian fixing his glasses. Then he suddenly realised "Have they disappeared?"  
All the chipmunks and chipettes looked at him and then reaslised that that must be it!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Brian said looking away from any eye-contact.

"It's clear as day! We ask you in class if you know where they are and you reply to us with vague answers. Then you ask _us_ if we know were they may be, say it Brian, you yourself have no idea were they are yourself" Simon told him.

The chipmunks and chipettes stood waiting for Brian to admit that but then again, they didn't know what to expect from him.

When eventually Brians gaze fell on the group his eyes fixed on Simon which made Simon feel very uncomfortable.

"Who do you think you are Simon?"

"Excuse me?" Simon asked. The group was shocked that Brian had just come out with saying that.

"You're talking like you know my family, well listen here, if you're so smart and you think they've disappeared were would they have gone?"

"Brian I wasn't saying that they _have_ disappeared, I was asking you if they had"

"If they had we could help" Jeanette said quietly, she did want to help them but she was kind of scared of Brian flipping out.

"Listen why don't you leave me and my family out of your lives, it'd made my time here fly bye so much quicker" Brian said again calmly.

"Brian! Haven't you realised it by now? With Ian you won't get out of here! You won't get back to the UK ever!" Brittany warned him.

"Britt, I'm not sure how you-" Brian was about to continue but then he remembered that Ian had said that he was the ex-manager of the chipmunks and the chipettes. He thought carefully about in for about 30 seconds and then decided to speak again.

"Ian was your ex-manager right?" he asked wanting to clarify the information Ian had given him. They nodded. Brian thought again and Ian had told them that the 'munks and 'ettes were awful!

"Ian told me that you guys were-" Brian was cut off by Brittany.

"Brian! Believe nothing he says! Do you wanna what he did to us?" she asked very angrily.

"Not really but you're gonna tell me any aren't cha?" he asked but Brittany ignored him and continued.

"He first off lied to us about the chipmunks, then he worked us very hard and lastly threatened to kill us if we didn't sing" Brian was taken aback by this burst of information. He thought about Ian and although he didn't know much about him it seemed perfectly reasonable.

"And us" Alvin started. "First he pinned us against Dave by saying he called us rats which in really fact Ian had called us that. Then he worked us like how he seems to be working you except worse because we weren't allowed to sleep and then he wouldn't give us a break and made us mime the words in a concert"

Brian wasn't sure how to process all this.

"You know what Brian, I don't sympathise you one bit, because you brought this on yourself, you chose to run away and that's why you'll never get back to England" Simon said coolly, everyone was shocked that he had something like that. The chipmunks and chipettes remembered that Simon said they must have run away, when they looked at Brian he had a very puzzled look on his face.  
Alvin decided to set it out for Brian in a way even he could understand.

"Brian, you made your brothers miserable, you were obviously the one who ran away first so it's your own fault, now you have no brothers, no friends and no freedom" Alvin said harshly and walked past Brian who seemed to be having and epiphany (sudden realisation of truth). Everyone followed Alvin whilst Brian just stood there, eventually (after about 10 minutes) he walked into his next class and took his seat just before the bell.

Even when he was in class sitting next to Brittany, he would normally flirt constantly with her but today he just sent Alvin daggers! Even when Alvin wasn't looking at him he could feel the daggers pierce him.

_'Maybe what I said was kinda harsh? But he did deserve it all because it's true and he shouldn't take his anger out on us because he ran away and his brothers followed him'_ Alvin reasoned in his head.

**(After school)**

At the end of the day when Dave picked up the 'munks and 'ettes, Ian was also there to pick up Brian. The students were allowed in a minute but both guardians were there just glaring at each other but Ians was an evil smirk.

"What are you smirking at Ian?" Dave asked impatiently.

"I got rid of loose baggage, and now the Brian will take to the top in no time" He said with some malice in his voice.

"Loose baggage? You don't mean-" Dave was about to ask.

"Dave!" Alvin called.

"Ian!" Simon growled menacingly to his insane ex-manager.

"Nice to see you too ya filthy rats" Ian said sarcastically getting in the car as Brian approached dragging his bag behind him and hopping into the car.  
_'So he does call them rats'_ Brian thought.

Dave got into the car and let the 'munks and 'ettes get in and when he drove off he said to them  
"There's something at home I want you to see"

"What is it Dave" Brittany asked excited.

"It's a suprise" Dave replied.

When they got home Dave told them to be quiet, the 'munks and 'ettes were confused but nodded anyway and tip-toed into the house and from the couch came a familiar sound, it was like soft breathing.

When they hopped onto the couch they were baffled and gob-smacked from what they saw, a tall skinny back chipmunks wearing a jacket with a like blue 'J' in the corner near his left arm and near him was a medium brown chubby chipmunks wearing a green jacket with a small light green 'E' near his right were both sound asleep until:

"Jason?" Jeanette asked shocked.

"Ethan?" Eleanor asked at the same time equally as shocked.

* * *

**Well what do you think of this chapter, sorry for the wait but I also need to tell y'all about some great stories I know you'll LOVE if ya like this!**

**Firstly there is 'Alvin and the chipmunks 3: Meet Las Mes' by Stella6, it is now completed and in absolutely fantastic, it is probably the BEST OC story I have ever read! Brian, Jason and Ethan made an appearence in a chapter :)**

**Secondly there is 'Third Times The Charm' by HammyHam, this story has just started off but is still great! It is a close second to 'Las Mes'.**

**Thirdly is 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: The New Chipettes' by NickiMinajandRhiannafan, again this has just started off but I can say this will be a good story.**

**Finally, isn't a story but an author, ChipmunksXChipettes, if you love Alvittany then she is the author to visit, he stories blow me away every time ad they are all thought out with great detail and she is from Slovenia but writes all her stories in perfect English! So I would really recommend reading her 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Threequel' it is amazing!**

**I RECOMMEND EVERYTHING HERE! THEY ARE ALL GREAT AND I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE THEM ALL!  
SEE YA SOON!**


	20. Our temporary home feels like home

"Jason?" Jeanette called suprised.

"Ethan?" Eleanor shouted at same time equally as suprised.

Jason's right ear twitched to the sound of his voice and he lifted his head looking at her and he sent her a smile. She found herself smiling back at him, there was quite a few unanswered questions which Jeanette wanted answers to but she'd give Jason a minute to wake up before she started asking him any questions that were on her mind.

Ethan was also stretching on all fours and rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up more. When he saw Eleannor he had an ear-to-ear grin, he them seemed confused and looked around then he remembered where his was and his smile just got bigger. Then Ethan closed his eyes and lent against Jason. He wanted to stay awake but he was clearly very tired still.

The 'munks and 'ettes made their way across the couch to Jason and Ethan. Jeanette immediately asked "Jason, how did you get here?" she asked. The question had been on her mind since the second she had seem him asleep in their house.

"Well, last night we snuck out of our room and then we spent the entire night and most of the day running away from Ian and his chipmunk clone also known as Brian" Jason said and Ethan had started to stretch again still trying to wake up more-so. When he sat next to Jason his stomache immediately rumbled and Ethan only giggled embarrassedly, probably hoping no-one had heard.

"Can I...make myself a...sandwich please?" he asked as timidly and politely as the day they had met him.

"O-Of course" Eleanor said and Ethan smiled. He made his way to the kitchen and started constructing one sandwhich for himself and one for Jason.

"The past couple of weeks have been awful. Although you guys know that better than me, since you had Ian as a manager once" Jason said looking at the chipmunks and chipettes. Simon and Jeanette both nodded. Alvin looked curiously at Jason wondering how he knew that then decided to ask.

"How does you know that?" Alvin asked to Jason.

"We told him" Simon and Jeanette said in unison. Alvin looked at them like his mouth would drop open any second, it didn't though.

"Dave?" Jason asked looking back up at the human who looked at him. "I-I know Brian has done some pretty horrible things to Alvin and Brittany and for that I'll apologize for him, although it wont mean much unless it come from his mouth. So anyway, I'm sorry" Jason apologized.

Dave looked down at the black chipmunk puzzled and then he smiled "It's alright Jason, you dont have to apologize for him". Jason looked like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Dave"

"I'm back" Ethan squeaked from the floor. He was holding a plate with two cheese sandwhiches on it. Jason smiled because it looked just like the hot-dog incident, Jason hopped down from the couch, took a sandwhich and ate it with his sibling.

"Hey Dave, are Jason and Ethan going to be living here again?" Simon asked out of curiosity.

"Of course" Dave said. Jason almost chocked on his sandwhich. "Really? You'd let us live back here?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" Dave asked, everyone else looked puzzled.

"After what Brian's done" Jason said clearly still shocked.

"Again, Jason it was't youwho done that, it was Brian. I'm not about to punish you for what your brother has done" Dave said calmly.

Jason looked a tad confused but smiled anyway. He was smart but sure had a lot to learn.

**(The next day)**

The chipettes, the chipmunk and Jason and Ethan jumped into Daves car. Each sat with their counterpart (or oc counterpart) and Dave drove them towards WetEastman. Everyone was chatting, about nothing in particular, mainly just stuff they liked. While the chatter went on Jeanette remembered a serious question she had wanted to ask Jason for quite a while. She knew everyone else wanted to answer aswell.

But they had most likely forgotten it by now.

Jeanette looked at Jason who was calling over to Ethan asking 'How he thought England was doing in the Ashes'.**(A/N Cricket)**

Jeanette didn't want to interrupt his conversation but if she didn't ask now then wheen? She always forgot whenever there was a chance to ask.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder, it wasn't a rude way of interrupting but showed somebody wants your attention. Jason turned halfway towards Jeanette to see who had tapped him and then turned to face her fully smiling. But Jeanette didn't a smile back instead she looked, kinda hurt.

Jason expression turned worried, worried that he'd done something to make her upset or hurt her in any way, what was it though.

"Jason, why did you run away from us!" she asked immediately and silence enveloped the car, everyone seemingly had memories from that day had flooded back to their minds. Jason looked at her like she was insane and he looked up as if he were thinking. And then opened his mouth.

"I don't remember that day Jeanette. We've never run away from you, we wouldn't dream of it!" Jason stated to jeanette who looked confused back.

"But if you've never run away us, then how come when we came down that day you weren't on the couch?" Jeanette asked. Jason slightly nipped his bottom lip seriously thinking.

"I think I know what you're talking about now" Jason said. Jeanette felt like she was now getting somewhere. "I don't know the specifics all I remember is that I was asleep on the couch, Brian yelling something and then I woke up in a cat carrier". Jeanette puzzled it together in her head. Jeanette believed it but Simon wasn't as believing as she was. He probably should believe Jason but if he didn't dislike him as much as he actually did then he would believe him no questions asked, period.

"I get it now!" Jeanette said almost seconds after Jason had spoke. "You were kid-napped".

"Or 'munk-napped as Brian calls it" Jason joked trying to lighten to mood a bit but when he said the name of his older brother he just frowned.

The car slowed to a halt but before opening the door Jason took a brief glance out of the car window and then opened the door.

"What were you looking for Jason?" Simon asked him curiously.

"Huh? Oh I was making sure Brian wasn't here but we have a few lessons with him which are unavoidable so I'll just have to try and ignore him" Jason said finalizing the brief conversation and jumped up the steps and entering WestEastman with the 'munks, 'ettes and Ethan.

"Why don't you want to see Brian?" Jeanette asked him.

"Well, I really don't want to argue or 'talk' about why me and Ethan ran away, it's always awkward when people have to talk about that type of thing" Jason explained to Jeanette trying to make sure she fully understood.

Once inside WestEastman the human students obstructed the chipmunks sight of their own lockers so seeing if Brian was there would be a last second type of thing. Thankfully when Jason, Ethan, the 'munks and the 'ettes arrived at their lockers Brian wasn't around. Jason dumped off a few books while Ethan talked to Eleanor.

"Ellie, you know that cake we baked back when I couldn't talk?" Ethan asked and Eleanor nodded.

"What did you think of your part? I thought my part was pretty nice" Ethan asked. He lipped his lips when he remembered how tasty it was.

"We haven't eaten ours yet. It's in the fridge and we were going to eat in when Claire came around but you guys came and I guess we had just forgotten all about it" Eleanor concluded tapping her chin. Ethan giggled and Eleanor giggled along with him but Theodore stod with Simon who had once again been cut out of Jason and Jeanette's conversation.

The two simply stood together until Alvin had noticed them alone and realised that the chipettes had once again left them for Brians brothers (not that Brian acted like a brother to them).

Having Brians brother 'flirt' with Jeanette and Eleanor infuriated him. He cared for his brothers more than he normally lets on; he hated seeing them like this. Brittany followed his line of vision and she saw Jeanette with Jason and Eleanor with Ethan, then she saw Simon and Theodore looking quite dejected. She realised why Alvin had a very angry look plastered on his face.

She didn't like seeing Alvins brothers like this either, she had grown to see them as her brothers as well but Ellie and Jean were her biological sisters and she wanted them to be happy with whomever they chose to be with.

Alvin started to head towards Jason and Ethan.

* * *

**Alright uber short chappie but I have my GCSE's / exams and found a very small amount of time to do this. I felt I should update so I wrote tons today (my one day with no after school class because the teacher wasn't in).  
I will immediately start writing chapter 21 but before that...**

**SHOULD I UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY WITH SMALLER CHAPS OR HAVE LONGER CHAPS WITH A LONGER UPDATE TIME?**

**Answer in reviews as there will be no poll for this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Like I promised I immediately started working on this**

**

* * *

**

Alvin was headed to Jason and Ethan who were happily talking to their respected chipettes counterpart. He knew his brothers were watching and Simon was most likely going to stop him again from telling them to stop talking to them without a valid reason. If Alvin did tell Jason and Ethan to stop talking to Jeanette and Eleanor then the chipmunks crushes would DEFINATELY be out in the open and that was the last thing Simon and Theodore wanted to happen.

When Alvin was practically behind Jason a well-known chipmunk in black and red came practically sprinting to the group and lunged at Jason knocking him and Alvin over. Alvin stood up quickly though.

Jason had fallen on his side and his glasses had fallen off and flew away from his grasp. Jeanette went over to his glasses and picked them up. She turned back and saw Jason on the floor with Brian on top of him looking really angry. His facial expression said 'I'm angry' but his body language said 'I was worried'.

Jason tried to push himself up if it wasn't for the heavy body on top of him. Jason turned to face his attacker but all he saw was a brown blur. Without his glasses he was almost blind. Jason squinted his eyes towards the attacker and it came into slight focus and Jason decided to guess.

"Brian?" he asked curiously.

Without a word or a moments hestitation Brian grabbed the front of Jasons hoodie with his right hand and pulled back his left in a fist. Although Jason barely saw anything he did notice one thing, that Ethan had run up to them and put himself between Jason and the angry chipmunk, probably in protection of his almost blind brother.

Ethan stood with his arms out to protect his brother on the floor.  
Ethan had a soft but hard expression on his face trying to look tough but Brian wasn't intimidated (no suprise there) and just sent Ethan a harsh glare. Ethan started to shake and he was now terrified.

"Why you shakin' for Eth? I ain't done nothin' yet!" Brian said menacingly to Ethan who was pinned to the spot with fear.

Jeanette took advantage of the moment that Brian was distracted and ran to Jason and gave him his glasses. As soon as his vision was restored he pushed Brian off him and got up on his feet.

"Brian, I don't know who the hell you think you're talking to but we're your brothers. You're our closest family member and we're yours. You're pushing us away faster than you're bringing us together! You're the oldest therfore you've gotta act like it. Ian has obviously messed up your mind and done something to you because the old Brian wouldn't have _ever_ done or said something like this! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason practically screamed at Brian who had fallen over when Jason pushed him. He was looking at his brother in shock.

Everybody had stopped to watch, even the human students were watching the spectical.

Brian was only looking at his brother emotionless. Jason was catching back his breath silently and the 'munks and 'ettes were gobsmacked from everything that Jason had kept bottled up for this time.

"I...I...I" was all Brian could say, erm, stutter.

"Let me guess. You have nothing to say because everything I've said is true and you know that better than me" Jason said to Brian who was getting himself off the floor.

'_Why do people keep yelling at me? What have I done wrong? I've always been like this haven't I? What am I doing that is so different from how I used to act?_' These questions enveloped Brians mind and he remained silent towards his brother.

Brian looked at the chipmunks and chipettes. They were all just loking at eachother, to Jason and then to Brian and then back at eachother.

What could they say?

After a couple of minutes Brian turned around with his tail down and walked out the direction he had entered.

After Brian left the human students dispersed and Ethan stop quivering. Eleanor ran to Ethan to comfort him with specially chosen words and Jason thanked Jeanette for his glasses.

Alvin was curious why Brian had said nothing to Jason were normally if that was Alvin he would have argued back and most likely get into a fight. Alvin walked up to Jason and said

"Hey Jason"

Jason turned part way to see who was talking to him and was shocked when he saw Alvin as they had never actually exchanged words much before.  
"Hey Alvin, what's up?"

"Why in the heck did Bian just stop dead when you said that to him?" Alvin asked and Jason looked up as if he were thinking.

"Well" he started. "I don't actually know the proper answer but I think it's because I'm the peace maker and he doesn't like arguing with me" Jason concluded his answer, he smiled slightly and Alvin nodded slightly in understanding.  
"Or because my temper is hot aswell" Jason added and Alvin just laughed. All the 'munk and 'ettes raised their eyebrows. They didn't believe that Jason had temper.

"You?" he continued and Jason's smile faded in less than a second.

"I can keep it under control better than Brian who thinks the only way to let out his anger is by geting into a fight with someone who'll fight back" Jason said and Alvin laughing slowed down and became less heartily so it was just a chuckle now.

"Do all English people have bad tempers" Alvin asked as a joke and Jason heard the joking in his voice and smiled.

Jason didn't say anything but pointed to his right. Alvin looked and saw Ethan and he giggled.

"True"

The the tardy bell rang, they had MAORLY lost track of time! They all got onto four paws and ran to home room.

After a quick apology to Miss. Ortega they took their seats. When hey took their seats there was only 8 of them and then they realised a certain 'munk with a black cap was missing. Was he bunking school? Or was he truanting because of what Jason had said to him?

* * *

**Bunking school = Playing Hooky (I think this is what it's called)**

**I think this is the only English term I used in this, if it's not please tell me if you don't understand it.**

**So what did ya'll think? Was it any good? Please R&R ^^ Reviews make me happy and they give me motivation.**


	22. JASONETTE!

**Chapter 22 ^^**

***runs away before bricked***

* * *

The school day ended faster than it had started. Throughout the day Jason had been trying to find ways of talking to Jeanette, whether it be homework, after school clubs or just talking about anything (which was his favourite), this was of course much to Simon's dismay. At luch Jason and Ethan had joined the 'ettes and 'munks to eat. Alvin swore that if Brian came to his senses and decided to eat with them then Alvin would eat with the jocks, no-one was sure whether this was a joke or if he was serious, he had hated the jocks since the sing-off that they made him super late for.

Almost all throughout lunch Jason talked to Jeanette. Jeanette seemed happy to talk to Jason but not overly happy like he was whever they got into a conversation.

When Dave had parked the car outside the school that day he noticed that Ian wasn't there, which was unusual to say the least. Then the bell went and the students leaving the building were talking excitedly. The 'munks and 'ettes were clearly happy to leave, only one blue-clad 'munk was missing. When they got in the car Dave asked "Where's Simon?"

"Chemistry Club. He'll be out a half 4" Jeanette told Dave who drove back home.

Back in the chemistry club Simon was scribbling tons of complicated equations down in his book. While he was writing this he also added some powder to a white liquid which turned the white silver and then it started to let out a lot of heat. Simon wrote this down but frowned. He thought back to when he had invited Jeanette to come to the club with him.

_*flasback*_

_"I'm sorry Simon but I actually told Jason I'd show him around so he won't ever get lost and knows __his way back if he does" Jeanette told Simon who's face fell._  
_"Oh" this was all Simon could muster himself to say._  
_"It was his idea" Jeanette said, she knew something was wrong but didn't actually know what it was._  
_Simon as soon as he heard this felt the jealousy bubble inside himself and he really didn't like the emotion. He hated it._

_*end flashback*_

Simon still felt the jealousy but he also felt something in the pitt of his stomach. Was he worried? Perhaps for Jeanette's safety? After all what did he _actually _know about Jason, not much! While he thought this the worry just doubled and now he felt slightly sick from worry and he wasnted to make sure nothing happens between the purple-clad and the new blue-clad. He looked at the time but it was only 15:20, he sighed harshly. Half 4 was not coming by fast enough.

Back at the sevilles the purple-clad and new blue-clad had left after dropping their book bags in the house. While walking around Jeanette actually intended on showing Jason around but Jason's mind was clearly on something else.  
"...and that's where Claire lives, you remember Claire right Jason?" Jeanette asked pointing to a house that was pretty close to the Sevilles home, this had actually snapped Jason out of his thoughts that had been based on a certain purple-clad chipette.

"Hey Jeanette, you dont have to call me Jason all the time. We're friends now so just call me Jase, 'kay?" Jason told Jeanette who looked at him and the in her mind considered it for a moment and the decided it was rude to say no but she also didn't particularly want to call him 'Jase'. It was more a guy nickname for him so she replied with  
"But Jason isn't your brothers nickname for you?"

"Erm, yes but still-" he started but was interrupted with Jeanette trying her best to avoid the subject.

"Oh, Jason I need to show you the park outside" she said quickly trying her best so that she wouldn't have to call him that. She didn't feel comfortable enough around him to give him anickname just yet, perhaps in the future.

When the couple got to the park Jason noticed that it reminded him a lot of home.

"If I didn't know better I'd say I was in England!" Jason chuckled trying to move this sick feeling he had in his belly.

The trees were the same type, there were the same type of flowers growing there. Just being here made him realise how homesick he actually was, it was that emotion that just lay in his stomach unwilling to move at all.

"Sorry Jason, you're still in Los Angeles" Jeanette told him. Jeanette looked at him and he realised that she knew very little about him. She wanted to ask him but wasn't 100% sure about that until he noticed from the corner of his eyes she was staring at him.

"Something wrong Jeanette?" Jason asked genuinly worried.

"Huh, erm...no, nothings wrong" she babbled, her cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. and Jason smiled. She was really cute when she did that, these were the small talk he liked having with Jeanette.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and she immediately knew that he knew she was lying. She turned her head slightly away from him but her eyes stay fixated on him and he smiled at her.

"Jason, I know you and I know how you came to be here, but I barely know anything _about_ you, hypothetically" Jeanette said to Jason who kept smiling.

He just looked at the sky and tapped his chin thoughtfully wondering were he should start with the story.

"Well, Jeanette. Is there a bench or something were we can talk because I dont know how long this will take" Jason said to Jeanette who looked around and saw a bench not too far.

Back in Chemistry Club Simon was staring at the clock, time was by far going too slow. It was now 16:15 and he could not wait to get out and see what Jeanette and Jason were up to. He wanted Jeanette to be spending as least time with the new chipmunk as possible. Was he jealous, definately. He knew that, he was smart enough to. Simon tapped his lap with his fingers (not that time would go faster if he did that), when the teacher finished his last sentance Simon was out of class faster than Brian had been the day before.

When he got outside the building Dave was normally there with his car but it was 16:20 so he had 10 minutes until Dave showed up, Simon didn't want to sit around and ponder what Jason was doing with Jeanette. He considered his options, he could wait for Dave and worry or he could walk home but it might take longer.

He chose his choice quickly turned and dashed down the street at full speed.

What Jason was telling Jeanette were everyday facts to him but Jeanette was intrigued. Turns out Brian was only oe minute older than Jason but Ethan was 1 day younger than them. Jason told Jeanette that (shown by Ethan) Alice and Claire looked like twins and acted similar except Dave and Allan looked different in their face shape and acted quite differently.

To Jeanette it was no suprise that Jason, Brian and Ethan acted similar to the 'munks. They grew up practically the same except they didn't live on acorns as a constant food supply. The sky had started to darken because of grey clouds covering the sky.

"Looks like it's about to rain. Let's go back Jeanette" Jason said looking at the clouds. Jeanette nodded and the two jumped down from the bench and headed back to the house. As soon as they got outside the door Jason stopped Jeanette before she opened the door.

"Erm, Jeanette-" Jason started, with his head slightly down. She could make out a tiny grin.

She turned back to him "Yes?" she asked him and he looked up at her from his glasses and now she noticed his face had gone pink. She knew for certain he was going to tell her something. Now she really wanted to know but didn't want to pry.

"Erm...I...er" Jason was so nervous. His palms were sweaty and his cheecks were very heated. He needed to say it sooner or later didn't he?

Jason leaned towards Jeanette who face was also turning red from how close their faces were and just as this happened a certain blue-clad 'munk turned the corner

* * *

***still manages to get bricked***


	23. Chapter 23

When Simon reached his home, standing there on the front step he saw Jason and Jeanette. Jason was leaning in and Jeanette was just standing there blushing, she wasn't doing anything to stop Jason from trying to kiss her. Simon just let out a small gasp at this sight.

Jason was as red as Alvin's hoodie and Jeanette was turning pink in the face. Simon right now wanted to force himself to think it was a dream, some sort of horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. But Simon knew very well it was real and right now he was pinned to the spot with shock. The thoughts that ran through his mind scared him slightly and he shook his head to try and ban them from his mind but the thoughts were persistent.

_'Has Jeanette fallen for Jason?"__  
__'Did she ever like me or have I just been her guy friend?"_  
_'I could never with Jeanette against someone who isn't scared to show how he feels. I've known Jeanette for several months now and what have I done to show her that I like her? Nothing'  
'Is she better off with Jason? No! I can't start to think like that!'_

Simon scolded himself in his mind over and over. He couldn't stand there a second longer. He tore his feet from the spot, turned and took off down the road faster than he had ever run in his entire life.

Jason now had put one of his paws on the side of Jeanettes face and leaned in still, he felt her face go much hotter. Both closed their eyes and of course when the time came to put his lips on hers a voice came from inside the house.

"Where are my car keys? I need to pick up Simon now?"

It was Dave and from the mention of Simons voice Jeanettes eyes snapped open. How could she have forgotten Simon? Why was she going to let Jason kiss her? Perhaps it was his sweet English accent and his vibrant green eyes or perhaps it was her kind nature and the offer to show him around had seemed quite innocent to start off.

Jason was still leaning in but Jeanette didn't want to kiss him. She slowly took 2 steps back causing Jason to slightly stumble forward. He looked up at her confused and then Dave burst out of the door still pulling on his coat and headed for the car.

When Dave was gone both Jason and Jeanette were stood there in an awkward silence. Jason was embarrassed and Jeanette was still kind of shocked/embarrassed.

After about 3-4 minutes of just standing there looking at each other Jason decided to break the awkward silence by saying "So."

"So." Jeanette echoed. The awkwardness remained in the air.

"Should we go inside? It's becoming overcast" Jason recommended looking up from his glasses at the now grey sky. Jeanette agreed because the sky was turning dark with clouds and rain was most likely going to bucket down soon.

The new blue-clad chipmunk and purple-clad chipette walked into the house and everything was as it should be.

Ethan, Eleanor and Theodore were all looking though a big crimson book that had 'RECIPES FOR THE EAGER COOK' written across the front in black. Probably looking for something new to cook for dinner.

Alvin and Brittany were discussing songs they wanted to sing at the concert, even though it was still 2 months away. Brittany mentioned a song by 'Mikaila' and Alvin mouth just dropped, she took one look at Alvin and burst out into laughter. She mentioned something to him that made him yell at her but she kept laughing.

Jason walked over to the computer and ushered Jeanette to follow him. Jeanette followed but kept looking over her shoulder every now and then just catching a small glance at the door.

**I'm not sure when I will update next because everything I use to try and update keeps crashing and my comp and laptop are going to be fixed so I won't have them back for a couple of months. So until my next update in 2-3 months...  
Bye guys (for now. I'm sorry)**


	24. Chapter 24

As Jason had predicted earlier the rain had started to crash down on the pavement causing huge puddles on the ground. The blue sky had been consumed with dark grey, rain clouds that stretched as far as the eye could see.

In the park there was a small tree with a hole near the base were a blue-clad chipmunk with black glasses sat sighing mournfully. He rubbed his eyes with his cuff trying his best not to get too emotional over something he didnt even see but the picture of how close his rivals face was to the girl who lit up his world.

The picture tortured his memory and he couldnt shake it from his mind no matter what. It was like an old film on repeat. They wouldn't even miss him if he stayed there for the rest of his life. He brought up his knees and rested his head on them. Even he was allowed to feel sorry for himself once in a while.

Back in the Sevilles home things weren't much brighter than they were outside. Alvin and Brittany had gotten into a full blown out argument over Brittanys joke about wanting to sing the song 'So In Love With Two' by Mikaila. The green-clad trio were having trouble deciding recipes as they didn't have enought ingredients for any recipe that they had agreed on, which wasn't many.

As for Jason and Jeanette they were reading Science and Math books. Jason as he was reading was trying his best to ignore the louder than ever argument of the red and pink clads. Jasons well kept temper was definately being tested. He wanted to read his math book in peace, not that he'd get any!  
"Jeanette, what does it take for them to be quiet?" Jason asked watching as Alvin and Brittany's argument escalated furiously.  
"Nightfall" Jeanette said plainly and Jason chuckled. Jeanette looked quizzically at Jason.  
"I wasn't joking" Jeanette said and then Jason looked at her wide-eyed. Jeanette burst out laughing at his facial expression and Jason found himself laughing along with her.

Over in the kitchen the green-clads were searching for ingredients for a cottage pie.  
"Any luck with the mince Ethan?"Eleanor called to Ethan who was looking in the freezer.  
"I found _some_ vegetarian ones thankfully. Any onions Theodore?" Ethan called to Theodore as he pulled out the mince from the freezer and closed the freezer door.  
"Two. One red and one white" Theodore chimed. "They were under the bag of apples so that's why I didn't see them at first".  
"Okay so we have what we need. All we have to do now is grate some cheese and mash some potatoes" Eleanor smiled.  
"I'll grate some cheese" Theodore offered as he went off to do his job. Eleanor started to mash some potatoes but was finding it quite difficult. Ethan walked over to her and saw she was having a hard time.  
"Do you need any help Ellie?" Ethan offered and Eleanor looked at him.  
"No thank you Ethan. I can handle it" Eleanor said as she tried to mash the potatoes with all her might. Ethan walked over to the utensils and started to rummage.  
Eleanor was re-thinking of taking Ethan up on his offer until another potatoe masher had starte to mash the potatoes as well. Eleanor saw that it was Ethan helping.  
"I'm sorry if you get angry with me Ellie but I really wanted to help. I couldn't just sit by while you and Theodore did all the hard work. It wouldn't be fair" Ethan said and Eleanor smiled.  
"I'm not angry Ethan. Thank you for helping" Eleanor grinned.  
"Your welcome Ellie" Ethan smiled.

While they mashed the potatoes Ethan kept looking up and sneaking glances at Eleanor and whenever Eleanor noticed and looked up at Ethan would look back at the potatoes, turning red.

After a long while of the green clads working hard they finally had the cottage pie in the oven (with Ethan not touching the shelf like last time).

The pink and red clads had both calmed down and Jasons inside temper had cooled down very much. Silence had enveloped the house the only noise was from the flicking of pages and the music channel but that was soon disruppted by the front door slamming open which made everyone jump.

It was Dave. He looked worried out of his mind and also he was drenched head-to-toe from the rain.

"Dave what's wrong?" Alvin asked genuinly worried.

"It's Simon. He wasn't at school and I drove around for five minutes and I can't find him!" Dave panted

* * *

**Yet another SHORT chapter and cliffhanger but I wanted to update before my comp was taken away So here ya go ^^  
Sorry for the never-ending cliffhangers and also this chapter was rushed, soz **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Simon stayed in the hole in the tree. He just wanted to think for a while.

He just sat there and listened to the rain which patted through the branches of the tree and stared out at the rain silently. He had thought of going back home because everyone would miss him but then he'd remember why'd he had gone there in the first place. Simon dug his fingers into the soft, wet earth and remembered the thing that Jeanette and Jason must have shared. He didn't want Jason to steal a kiss from Jeanette before he had!

Simon lay he head against the back of the hollow inside of the tree and remembered back to times when it was just him, Alvin and Theodore.  
So simple and they looked out for nobody but their brothers. But now...he had more people he had to look out for.  
Simon liked the memories of back when they first met Dave and how everything had just fluctuated between him and his brothers for a while but when things had finished with Ian everything was great.  
Then the chipettes (namely Jeanette) had literally jumped into their lives.  
Everything couldn't have been more perfect, life was tranquil, except for the slight arguments between the red-clad and the pink-clad, then...

it all came crashing down between of their three new arrivals.

Simon didn't want to think about them right now but it was really hard not too. Who knew so much could mess up with in a few months and because of three people!

Simon hung his head and in his mind blamed the warm water that trickled down his face on the rain.

* * *

"WHAT?" Alvin and Theodore exclaimed at the same time. Jeanette's eyes were wide with the worry that something had happened to Simon.

_'Did Dave not think to look longer?' _Jason thought, he was going to say it but Simon missing was quite a troubling matter. So why did Jason feel slightly happy about it but that made him feel horrible.

Alvin got down form the couch with Brittany and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Alvin?" Theodore called from the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to go look for Simon" Alvin called back looking at his brother. "I'm not leaving him out there especially in _THAT _weather!"

"Then I'm coming too. I'm really worried about Simon" Theodore said jumping down from the kitchen side.

All the chipettes, even though at other sides of the rooms, looked at eachother until Jeanette spoke up.

"We're coming too" Alvin and Theodore both looked at her then at their counterparts. Brittany smiled a toothy grin and Eleanor nodded and jumped down from the potatoes.

There were only 2 chipmunks left who were staying silent.

"Well...?" Alvin asked looking directly at Jason.

"Well what?" Jason asked.

"Are you going to look for Simon with us?" Alvin asked with a bit of a harsh tone in his voice to the black munk.

Jason peered at Alvin and then decided to start thinking about Alvins...'proposition'.

This actually got everyone a bit annoyed with that he even had to think about such a thing! It was common courtesy just to say 'yes' but clearly Jason wasn't going to use any common courtesy today like usual.

When he was finished thinking Jason looked up at Alvin and everyone had assumed they knew the answer he was going to say but instead what he said had shocked everyone a lot more than they had imagined.

"No"

* * *

Simon thought about what he was actually doing and he felt a bit silly, it was quite melodramatic.

He chuckled and thought about what everyone was doing, he crawled out of the hole when the rain had calmed a bit. He had stopped feeling sorry for himself but wasn't sure whether he should leave because everyone was most likely worried and that way he could be back with Jeanette but on the bad side Jason would also be there, or on the other hand Simon could stay and everyone would have to come looking for him at some time.  
Wouldn't they?

* * *

"NO! What do you mean no?" Alvin asked furiously and Jason sighed.

"By no I mean-"

"I know what you mean! You mean to say that you hate Simon" Alvin shouted pointing at Jason.

"I do not hate Simon, Alvin! In fact I consider Simon a friend" Jason yelled back.

"You got a funny way of showing it! You won't look for him with us when he's missing and you spent all your time hitting on Je-" Alvin was about to say the purple-clads name when Jason interrupted.

"Are you going to let me get a single word in Alvin?" Jason shouted a lot louder than anyone had expected from his body. He breathed deeply to calm down.

_'Alvin you really are trying my temper!" _Jason thought quite angrily.

"By no I meant if we all left the house we'd lock the door correct? So, if the door is locked and Simon decided to come home then the door would be locked and he wouldn't be able to get back in the house and he'd be stuck out in that weather and we'd be gone for only God knows how long and he might get a cold or something" Jason explained.

Everyone found this reasonable but Alvin was still a bit dubious of Jason and why he hadn't said that straight after saying 'no' but he stayed quiet and just left with the rest to look for the blue-clad.

* * *

**Okies so my mum and dad left my laptop at home and I wanted to update and just say**

**Guys will you please read**

**Alvin and the chipmunks : Third Times the Charm**

**Alvin and the chipmunks : The New Chipettes**

**They are really great OC stories and if you like this one you'll like them and I'd like to see more reviewers on them. They are both in my favourites so just give them both a few chapters. They are great stories, really!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Simon had crawled out of the hole in the tree and was heading back to his home. Sometimes just wallowing in self-pity was a good thing but now he was finally over it. He didn't like admitting it but he felt much, much better after that. Althought the rain was still coming down he just ignored it and continued on his way home and he went through a bush then suddenly a car, that looked quite like Daves car, drove through a puddle soaking him head-to-toe. Simon just stood there and lifted up his arms horizontally and examined his soaked hoodie and fur.

"Well that put a damper on things!" Simon chuckled at his own joke. Then he realised something "The funniest thing I said today and no-one was around to hear it".

He took of his glasses and tried to dry them with his hoodie but to no avail, if it was possible they were even more wet! He carried on home now with his good good mood turned bad.

* * *

Jason was trying to keep his anger under control. He was sitting on the living room twitting his leg with his arms folded, sighing sharply.

He was still very annoyed with Alvin by what he had said and the way he looked at him, he growled then breathed in and out. He was trying to get calm again.

Ethan looked over at Jason from the kitchen were he was helping himself to the cheeseballs. He was looking wearily over at Jason and didn't like it when he was like this, he was almost as bad as Brian at top anger. In other words: Ethan was scared of him like this.

Jason stopped twitting his leg, closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, he was calm again and quiet. Jason let the memories, before Dave had run out, take over his mind and he smiled.

_'If Simon hadn't gone to that stupid science club I would've kissed Jeanette! Then again I only got this chance BECAUSE he went to the stupid science club, either way..._' Jason was having a bit of a debate in his own mind on whether Simon going to the club helped or made his relationship with Jeanette that much more awkward.

Ethan seemed curious and quizzical at what Jason was doing, he was mouthing words to himself silently but still had his eyes shut. Ethan dragged the bag of cheeseballs over to the couch, still at a safe distance fom Jason. Although he knew Jason would never hurt him it was just to be safe.

Ethan slowly edged towards Jason until he was sitting next to him, Ethan looked up at Jason who looked back down at him and smiled.

"Erm...Jason?" Ethan asked. There was no turning back now.

"Yeah Eth"

"Why didn't you go after Simon?"

"I told you all earlier why

* * *

"SIMON?"

"SIMON!"

"SI! WHERE YOU AT?"

The chipmunks and Chipettes and Dave were all shouting out the car searching furiously for the missing blue-clad. The rain had lightened up but it was still pretty bad, it wouldn't have suprised them if he couldn't hear their voices over the noise of the rain pounding against the tarmac and the mud.

Brittany was next to Alvin. She didn't blame him for yelling at Jason but still he did jump to conclusions pretty quickly, but that was Alvin and who he was. He did it a lot but sometimes that was a good thing, others, not so much.

"Alvin, don't you think you jumped to conclusions pretty quickly with Jason?" Brittany asked straight out looking at him whilst still holding onto the side of the car window. Alvin looked at her quite suprised.

"No, I don't" he said as he looked back out at the rain. "He was obviously lying, couldn't you see it? The way he said it and the look in his eyes just said it all"

"I wasn't exactly looking _into_ his eyes" Brittany half joked. "Alright all joking aside, what if he wasn't lying? What if he seriously did want to stay home for that?"

"I told you Brittany, he was!" Alvin said getting defensive. "Give me two reasons why he would want to stay home?"

Brittany gave Alvin a 'are you serious?' look. "Never mind Alvin, let's just find Simon, go home and we'll then have it all straightened out".

Both the red and pink clads continued their calling and searching for the blue-clad 'munk.

* * *

Jason was sitting down watching TV with Ethan, they were both eating the chesseballs. Ethan looked at the time and gasped.

"Oh no!" he said. Jason looked at him worried.

"What? Whats the matter Eth? Whats the matter?" Jason asked.

"I'm missing Meerkat Manor!" Ethan grabbed the remote and the intro was just ending. "Phew!"

Jason just gawped at him with one eyebrow raised.

"You've never liked Meerkat Manor! Why all of a sudden do you?" Jason asked. Ethan kept watching the screen and simply said

"Theo and Ellie watch it"

Jason put his head into his palm. '_I should have known! _'

Ethan watched the show excitedly but Jason was very bored, he looked out the window and watched the rain patter down.

_'Why can't they just forget him and come back, he'll come back when he wants to come back!'_

Jasons eyelids feel heavy, watching the rain was relaxing in its own way. His arm supported his head and he slowly but surely fell calmly asleep on the couch and started to dream about a certain purple-clad chipette.


	27. The rain continues

**Chapter 27**

**I changed the ending part of this chapter to something I dont think you would all expect ^^**

* * *

Ethan sat on the couch munching away on the cheeseballs while watching Meerkat Manor, his new favourite show besides 'The Joy Of Cooking'.

The Meerkats calls were interrupted by a soft sound coming from next to him, Ethan turned his head towards the noise but found it hard to get him eyes away from the TV. When he managed to do so he found Jason sleeping with a small smile on his face.

_'When did Jason fall asleep?' _Ethan pondered but looked back and continued watching the TV. Ethan decided to throw a cheeseball up into the air and try and catch it with his mouth but it missed, it hit his nose and rolled down and off his stomach. This caused him to look down and instead of looking for the cheeseball he just looked at his weight. Ethan frowned and put down the bag of cheese balls. He continued to watch the meerkats play with one another but wasn't actually bothered any longer.  
He lay down on the couch with Jason still asleep. Ethan eye lids drooped until eventually they closed and he was jolted awake when a loud knock came from the door.

* * *

The chipmunks, chipettes and Dave were tired of calling for Simon. Their throats were hurting but Alvin wasn't about to admit defeat just yet.

"SI! SIMON!" he kept calling. Brittany put a paw on his shoulder and Alvin turned around to look at her. She looked at him sympathetically and Alvin knew she didn't have to say a word. She really did feel sympathy for him and she decided to try and give him hope instead of being the bearer of bad news, like she has before.

"Maybe he's at the house with Jason" she comforted but Alvin just scoffed.

"I doubt it" Alvin said stubbornly but truthfully he had a slight glimmer of hope inside. He really was just putting all his hope on the line for this.

"Well it never hurts to have hope does it?" she asked. Alvin looked at Brittany, he cracked a small smile and so did she in return. Dave turned the car and headed back home.

* * *

Ethan and Jason were both looking wearily at the door as the knocks continued.

Ethan started breathing heavily and deeply. He was getting scared. Jason saw this and put an arm around his younger brother.  
"Eth, it's probably nothing to worry about, so chill, Ok?" he asked and Ethan grinned warmly.

"So Jase, are you going to answer the door?" Ethan asked and Jason looked at Ethan, then the door, then back at Eth.

"S-sure" he said and hopped down from the couch and scampered over to the door.

"Besides it may be Simon" Ethan said hopefully. Jason opened the door and sure enought there stood a soaked blue-eyed chipmunk...who was wearing black and red?


	28. Comeback?

**Chapter 28**

**Now in this chappie people may be fairly suprised ^^**

* * *

The rain battered Simons head, it had really picked up, but on the bright side he was almost home now. When Simon caght sight of his home he saw that the door was open and Jason was in the doorway looking at somebody who was facing him so Simon couldnt tell who it was.  
He could ony make out the black jacket the person was wear - wait, black jacket? It was Brian! It must be, but what's he doing here?

* * *

"Brian what are you doing here?" Jason asked not sure whether to be happy or annoyed. He was definately shocked, no question.  
"What am I doing here? What AM _I_ DOING? What are _you_ doing here? Eh Jase? Answer that" Brian snapped at Jason and Jason snarled.  
"Well Brian, _I _am taking on the role of the older brother for Ethan! I am saving him from Ian and even more so you!" Jason argued.  
"Me? How can you honestly save him from me? I've done noth-"  
"You say you've done nothing to harm him mentally or physically and I will punch square in your face!" and with this Jason slammed the door shut. Jason smirked with his ending and he could hear Brians aggravated mumbles outside the door then a sigh and then he heard Brian say something odd.

"I'm sorry"

This was a shock to both Jason and Ethan.

* * *

Simon was trudging through the mud and occassionally he fell because the mud was far too slippery for a chipmunk to walk on. He got to the doorsteps of his house but Brian hadn't noticed him yet.

"Jase, I hate arguing with you 24/7. And this stupid thing started every since we came to America" Brian was almost pleading. He sighed and put one of his paws on the door and he hung his head slightly.

"Actually Brian this has all started when we got mixed up with Ian" Jason said not particularly angry but more just how he normally spoke.

"True that. And I'm sorry" for Brian it was easy to say sorry to Jason when he was on the other side of the door but if they were face-to-face he'd just want to argue with him.

Simon stayed behind Brian smiling satisfied, he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Ok, not _that_ bad but stil kind of.

"Brian, you dont have to apologize" came Ethans sweet voice. " We got munk-napped while we were sleeping so there's nothing we could have done, right Jase?"

"Er..." Jason pondered and eventually came his answer. "Yeah you're right Eth"

Brian head lifted up and took his paw of the door because somebody on the other side opened it. Jason and Ethan stood there grinning warmly. But Jason looked behind Brian and saw Simon.

"Hey Si" Jason said and Brian spun around. Brian was really embarrassed that somebody had seen that and he laughed nervously.

Simon was still kind of annoyed about what he thought had happened between Jason and Jeanette but he hadn't _seen _it happen.

* * *

Dave was driving home and the atmosphere in the car was awful.

Brittany was trying her best to make Alvin and Jeanette feel better. Eleanor was cuddling with Theodore consoling him.

Alvin just kept looking out the window in case he could get a glimpse of Simon but with no such luck, Jeanette wanted to cry because she knew the odds that Simon would be at home were incredibly low. What had made him want to run away? What have possibly-

Wait? Jeanettes eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered. Could he have possibly seen her and Jason together?

She shook her head lightly, trying to banish the thought but it could have been that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Started on Thursday. Ended Saturday  
**

* * *

(Inside the Sevilles)

Simon wasn't sure what to make of Brian being back so suddenly and so ... unexpectedly. Brian had an unsettled smile on his face, he was looking at Simon who was still dripping wet. Jason and Ethan had gone off to get some things for Simon to get dry whilst the two were left on the couch looking really awkward. Silence had enveloped the front room.

Brian took a breath "So...why are you soaking?" he asked inquisitvely. Simon looked sidewardly at him and Brian was turned towards him, Brian probably wanted to engage him into a conversation.

Simon wasn't sure whether to tell the truth (which was almost utterly out of the question) or tell him a lie, then again everybody would want to know aswell. So Simon thought of a decent excuse that would satisfy everybody, luckily the perfect one popped into his head.

"I was at my chemistry club and it run over by 10 minutes. When I came out I walked home, because I left my cell phone at home so I couldn't call Dave to pick me up" Simon explained but all Brian replied with was "Oh".

Ethan came waddling in the front pushing a plate of cottage pie across the floor. "Sorry, it was too hot for me to pick up" Ethan apologized and Simon jumped down.

"Hopefully this with warm you from the inside out" Ethan chirped smiling at Simon waiting for approval on the food, Simon started eating it and gave him an approving grin. Ethan jumped onto the couch but had to claw his way on at the end. He ran to Brian and jumped on him in an attempted hug, Brian normally hated hugs but he'd let this one pass.

Jason came from upstairs with a towel.

"Simon, I got you a towel" Jason called, Simon walked over to Jason uneasily and he took the towel silently. Both of the blue-clads looked at eachother for a second before heading to the couch and clambering on top. Simon put the towel over his head and started to dry himself.

The front door unlocked and swung open to Dave, the chipettes, Alvin and Theodore. The first thing they noticed was the room smelt of cottage pie and that on the couch a certain love interest of Jeanette's sat drying himself with a towel. Everybody welled with happiness within milliseconds but then they also noticed another munk they hadn't seen here in a while.

(Theo)

_'I wasn't sure that what I was seeing was true, maybe I was just too tired. I'm pretty confused aswell. I'm happy that Simon's back but I'm sure how to feel about Brian because...well, he's mean to Alvin and Brittany, they're the two confident ones and he's mean to them. That makes me unhappy'_

(Ellie)

_'I was quite happy t__hat we found Simon, all the things I promised to Theodore were now true. Although if Brian hurts Brittany he will pay!'_

(Jeanette)

_'Simon is back! I am overwhelmed with happiness and relief. I almost didn't care that Brian was back because he must have ditched Ian some how but I was very curious as to where Simon was all this time. Right now though, I really wanted to hug him.'_

(Alvin)

_'Si is back! Best news today that clashed with the WORST news of the year, BRIAN WAS ALSO BACK! If he doesn't apologize for anything he has done I will actually kill him! But I can't say that, life will be hellish all over again!'_

(Brittany)

_'Simon and Brian are both back. Why? Why was Brian back all of a sudden? I wasn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed'_

(Normal)

"Well..." Brian started. "This is more awkward than I had imagined"

* * *

**VOTE ON MY NEWEST POLL!**


	30. Brians apology

**Chapter 30 **

**Sorry that I didn't update on Sunday but this week has been manic for me.**

**Okay, at first I never thought I'd get past chapter 5! But chapter 30! *faint*  
**

* * *

"Well..." Brian started. "This is more awkward than I had imagined". The room remained silent, if a pin dropped then the sound would be deafening. Until the red-clad 'munk spoke up mainly because he was p*ssed at Brian.

"What are you doing back here?" All heads jerked to look at Alvin who had his arms by his sides and his eyes stared at Brian right in his eyes. Although they were both very angry with each other for their own reasons Brian had something he needed to say to them all if he wanted to stay with these once again.

_'This is gonna take a helluva lot of apologizing...AND I HATE APOLOGIZING!' _Brian thought and he closed his eyes. _'I'll let down my guard for a few minutes just to do this; it's gonna kill me'_. Brian stood up and cleared his throat and everyone's eyes were back on him and he suddenly felt nervous and … unusually uncomfortable.

He gulped getting ready, everyone wasn't sure what was happening so they waited patiently with arms folded.  
"I-I..." this was a lot harder than he had originally anticipated. "I'm...sorry" he squinted his eyes at the word;Alvin felt like laughing at him but hid the was shocked at this and watched as Brian scanned his eyes across the small group. He really looked kind of upset and something in his voice proved to her he meant what he had said. She wasn't sure what had come over her when she spoke first and said "Apology accepted Brian".

Alvingawped atBrittany. Had she gone mad? Why on earth would she forgive the prat so easily? Or… did she want this feud to end? On closer inspectionAlvinwas also sick to death of this idiotic feud between him and Brian; but there was no end that he could see between the two red-clads fighting or as he rubbed the back of his head, he could feel a headache forming and it wasn't pleasant. It was no secret that he didn't want Brian back but he grimaced it and said "If you stop being an idiot 24/7 then I'll agree withBrittany".

Brian and Alvin just looked at each other but Brian soon looked away.

Then Brian looked up atBrittanyand grinned while cocking his head to the side, she had to admit though he kinda looked at him, maybe it was just the relief and happiness in the atmosphere since Simon was back that made her do it or maybe it was just the fact that the whole house had all the residents back but whatever had made her smile wasn't going to fade away in a while, it felt too good to.


	31. Now

**Chapter 31  
**

* * *

By nightime things had calmed down a bit. Brian, Jason and Ethan were back to sleeping on the couch but spent most of the night quietly talking (well as for Jason and Brian quietly arguing) about anything and everything.

The chipmunks and chipettes finished getting changed and were now in bed but some weren't asleep. Alvin had fallen asleep immediately that night soon followed by Theodore and Eleanor. The blue, purple and pink-clads remained awake tossing and turning.

Jeanette was awake because the amount of questions that played on her mind felt like a huge weight on her. She desperately wanted to ask Simon why he was so late home or why'd he'd 'run away' but she figured that it might have just been a mis-understanding like when Jason, Brian and Ethan had 'run away' it turned out that they had been kidnapped...which was about 10 times worse!

Simon was awake because the thought of Jason with Jeanette made him sick to the pit of his stomache. That was enough to keep him awake, but he realised that the relationship between Jason and Jeanette didn't seem to change from before which left him with two options:  
Either a) they didn't do anything together or b) they are very good at pretending things have never happened.

Brittany lay awake on her back staring at the ceiling. It reminded her so much of when Brian had first come to LA. She looked over at Alvin who was fast asleep snoring slightly, Brittany just giggled under her breath and looked back at the ceiling.

Brittany started to drift off to sleep with those thoughts and


	32. Help me please!

**HELP PLEASE!**

**Okie, this was meant to be the last chapter -.-" I put up that one by accident. Oh well, glad y'all liked what I wrote ^^**

**Okay guys, you've realized I hasn't updated a decent chapter in FOREVER!**

**That's because I have no ideas for the next chapter (which is going to be the weekend)**

**I haven't done this before and don't want to ever again but:  
**

_**What should go in the next chapter?**_

**Gimme your ideas please!**

**I swear I will write it the second I get an idea**

**In good news, I have 3 exams left which my parents are making me cram study for **

**After them I will updating faster, my last exam is 17****th****June and my prom is 24th June XD YAY!**


	33. Saturday part 1

**Chapter 33**

**Thankies so much for the amazing ideas ,from everybody, for this chapters main events and maybe even the next few chapters, I'm going to try my hardest and use them all, I will be mixing them together in this chapter and perhaps tweaking some but I might not need to. I so much fun writing this *has a spazz* Without further ado...**

**Also if you don't like Brianney then ya might want to skip A LOT of this chapter**

* * *

The next morning was as crisp as saturday could get. The sun peaked over the tops of houses and the rain of yesterday night had passed, with no further threats of another rain storm. The small gap in the curtains of downstairs allowed sunlight to stream in and force away the darkness to reveal three sleeping chipmunks.

The one with darkish brown fur had a mischevious smirk on him whilst he leant against a black one that was just genuinly just grinning in his sleep. The small light brown one had a small, sweet smile on his face and he was as close as he could possible to the black one. Their silent breathing was almost in unison and it was very melodic.

* * *

Upstairs, the pink clad chipette woke as early as she normally did on a school day considering the time she had actually fell asleep. She was still tired and she kept her eyes closed, she could feel the sun streaming through the blinds and blinding her. She groaned quietly and her eyelids flittered open. Rubbing her tired eyes she climbed down off her bed. After a quick hairstyle in the bathroom she headed downstairs silently.

She went to the kitchen, but before she even went there she heard the soft breathing coming from the couch.

_'At least they're still here this time'_ Brittany thought looking at the couch but she wasn't tall enough to see if all three were there. When she turned around to go back into the kitchen she crashed into something, fell over it and landed on top of it, whatever it was it was furry and it smelt...sweet?

* * *

The light that had streamed in through the blinds that had woke Brittany up also woke up Alvin, since his bed was parrallel to hers. He grumbled and faced away from the window towards the chipettes three-bunker.

Alvin opened his eyes slowly so he could look at the pink-clad opposite, but when he opened his eyes fully they filled with confusion and slight disappointment, the bed was empty. He looked at the door which was open quite a bit.

_'Alright Alvin. Give her a few minutes and if she doesn't come back go downstairs and demand Brian tells him where she is'_ he concluded this in his mind and stayed on his side and he did remain watching the door but to his misfortune he started to feel too comfortable and his eyelids felt like weights now. Before he knew it he was drifting off once again.

* * *

Brittany groaned when she started to pick herself up, she opened one eye to look at what she just hit and when she did, she flushed.

She'd run into Brian!

He was still lying there with a puzzled look which then changed to a comforting yet cheeky smirk. She got up and so did he, when she went to walk around him he stepped in her way, she went to walk around him again he did the same again, this happened yet another time and Brittany shot him a warning glare but he stayed there and just said

"What? Not even a good morning?" She looked at him with a bored expression.

"Good morning Brian" Brittany said in a very sarcastic voice and he smiled with his eyes closed.

"Mornin' hun!"

"Don't call me hun"

"Whatever you say love"

"Hun is fine"

Brittany walked to the fridge and started to nose around for something to eat besides toaster waffles, it was getting repetitive. She felt like something which wasn't original today, something which was out of the ordinary.

"Hey hun, did you do your hair differently today? It looks nice" he complimented.  
_'So original'_ Brittany thought but the compliment fluffed her ego.  
"No actually, I only did it two minutes ago" she turned to face him "but thanks anyway" she smiled.

Brian watched Brittany look through the fridge, he rolled his eyes and jumped onto the counter. He walked over to the kettle and turned it on. "Hun do you want a cuppa tea?"

"Stop calling me hun...and sure" she replied, she closed this fridge. Well, she wanted something which wasn't ordinary she told herself. When Brian had finished himself and Brittany a cup of tea each they sat on the counter sipping their tea and talking.

"Hey Brian"

"Yeah?"

"Since you don't mind my asking, what did you do to ditch Ian?" Brian took a sip of tea and looked up at Brottany from his cup.

"What d'ya mean Britt?"

Brittany felt a small sting of panic pass through her. "What I mean is how did you leave? You obviously didn't just waltz out of there, what did you do to leave?"

Brian then realised what she meant and Brittany took a mouthful of tea "Oh yeah, I left while he was sleeping"

Brittany looked at him wide-eyed and did a spit take "What?" she yelled at him and he shushed her.

"What's so wrong Britt?" he asked genuinly confused. Brittany bit her bottom lip to contain to anger at Brians stupidity.

"You...just...left? Don't you know him at all? He will come after you, he's so persistant!" Brittany yelled at Brian, Brian opened his mouth a bit and just said "Oh".

"Brian you are such a-" Brittany was cut off by Brian placing his paw on her cheek and she looked at him. Her 'eyebrows' raised in suprise then relaxed.

He just smiled at her. She found herself smiling back, why wasn't she still very angry with him like she was a few seconds ago.

"Brittany, trust me, ok?"

This was the only time she knew off that he had ever called her by her full first name. Either Brians hands were cold or a certain chipette was turning hot.

He walked close and he rested his forehead on hers, neither moved away and just stayed there looking at eachother.

* * *

Alvin in his sleep turned over again and faced the blinding light which woke him, he seemed a tad confused since he woke up about a seond ago then he remebered.  
He quickly sat up facing the pink chipettes bed, still no sign of her returning. Against his will Alvin pushed the covers off himself and climbed down the ladder.

He first went to the bathroom to see if she was there, ope, he decided to do his hair. He was going to be her hero so he couldn't look scruffy now could he?

He headed for the stairs and quickly but silently scampered down them straight into the living room. She wasn't there, neither was Brian, only his brothers sleeping on the couch.

Alvin wondered for a bit were they could be, then he went to the kitchen and this sight would scar him for his lifetime.

Was Brian and Brittany k-kissing? Alvin couldn't stand there a moment longer and took of upstairs at the speed of sound

* * *

Brian took his forehead off Brittanys who seemed a bit disappointed but shook it off

**Well, heres part one of Saturday XD**

**Next will be up soon =3**


	34. Saturday part 2

**Chapter 34**

**OMGZ! How long has it been since my last update...wait don't tell me so I'm sorry for the late update but finals, prom and family stuff I've barely had the time and they've had me pinned against the wall. But anywho, I had so much fun writing this chapter aswell EEEEP! ^3^**

**Same advice as last time, hate Brianney? Then just stop reading my story altogether!**

* * *

Alvin ran up to the stairs as silently as he could. He ran straight into the bedroom with his teeth clenched together and threw himself onto his bed with his face on the pillow. He tried to keep his breathing steady and choaked back a few sobs which hurt because of the lump that was already forming in his throat.

He fought the tears as much as he could but it was futile; they fell anyway. How could Brittany kiss that good for nothing Brian? Alvin just stayed there and closed his eyes tight shut, he wished Brian had never come to America.

* * *

The purple clad chipette remained in a beauiful dream. She was hungry and wanted to wake up but she remained in her dream.

_She was a princess who was betrothed to a blue eyed prince. They had gotten closer and closer and had eventually fallen in love, she was so happy with him. When the time came for them to be married the prince was nowhere to be found, as if he had disappeared completely. A search started but the prince wasn't found._

_The young chipette princess continuously blamed herself for the princes dissapearance and was very unhappy. She left the palace for a day dressing in comoners clothing. A young pauper man gave her a flower, when she asked "what for?" he simply responded with "You look unhappy, I just hope it picked you up" she smiled to him as a thank you. He stroked her cheek and grinned showing his gleaming white teeth. If it wasn't for his green eyes she could've sworn he was the prince._

A loud, unwanted slam jolted her awake and she looked around very puzzled. She heard quiet chokes and sobs coming from the top of the chipmunks bed, that's were Alvin slept. But what could he be crying about?

* * *

Brittany still had an unmoving pink blush on her cheeks, this just got Brian excited. Brian was about to attmept to kiss Brittany until both their ears twitched and they looked up at the ceiling were the sound was coming from. They pushed the thought of whatever the sound was to the back of their minds.

"I'm practically starving to death. I'm gonna make myself to eat" Brian said jumping off the island and over to the cupboards and started to search for the toaster wafles.

"Want something to eat Britt?" he asked dragging out a pack of toaster waffles.

"Yes please, anything but toaster waffles" she called back to him. He looked over at her "Why"

"I want something unusual today" she said sitting down and then let her body fall back onto the island. Brian had a seductive smile playing on his lips and Brittany just looked at him then rolled her eyes.

* * *

Jeanette jumped out of bed eventually after being rudely awakened. She walked out of the room and headed to the stairs. She started to walk down and about half way down the stairs she had a feeling that she shouldn't continue. She looked over the front room from the stairs and didn't notice anything different or odd, then she looked at the kitchen and noticed that Brian and Brittany were flirting with eachother.

_'That can't be what Alvin was upset over. Brian flirts with Brittany at least once every day. Maybe they did something else?' _Jeanette concluded in her mind.

She finished walking down the stairs and it was only 9am, so why was Brittany up so early today?

"Hey public displays of affection!" All heads snapped towards were the voice was coming from. A green eyed chipmunk was sitting on the arm of the couch looking at Brian and Brittany giggling his tail off. Brittany went pink and looked away from the chipmunk whilst his older brother just sneered at him.

Jeanette giggled a bit at this and the black chipmunks ears turned towards her and his head turned around very quickly.

"Oh, h-hey Jeanette" Jason said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and she giggled slightly at his childlike embarrassement.

Brian and Brittany looked on over their siblings feeling their embarrassement. Brian looked ta Brittany who was still focused on Jeanette fiddling eith her paws. Brittany out of the corner of her eyes saw Brian staring at her which made her feel uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked plainly deciding to look back at him. He snapped out of whatever trance like state he was in and smiled awkwardly. He sighed quickly and shortly and just looked at Jason once again.

"Ya know what Britt, your pretty special" Brian said staying focused Jason, Brittany looked at him inquisitively.

"W-what?" she asked quietly, she'd been called special before by Alvin but with Brian saying it, it felt different. Better. Different but better. What was with Brian today?

"You're special-" Brian was about to continue when Brittany butted in.

"Before you continue, what's with you today?" Brian looked at her like she'd gone mad and also as if he didn't like being interrupted.

"You're going on and off like so love sick teen. Do you have multiple personalities or something because I have seen so many sides of you now that you're turning into shape!" Brittany said but high pitched her voice slightly to stress how she was feeling.

"I ain't no love sick teen Britt" Brittany looked at him with a 'I am not amused' type face "I just like ya as much as Al is all"

"Oh come off it Brian. You've been here a month, how can you tell you like me if you've only been here 4 weeks?" Brittany turned back to him for an answer. But her womans intuition told her she'd said something wrong, or maybe it was the look in his eyes that gave it away.

Brian just turned away and sat on the edge of the island.

"4 weeks? Its only been a month" he put his chin and cheeks on the palm of his paws and sighed so deeply and heavily Brittany was worried that he might deflate. She felt bad, a feeling she hated, she slowly swaggered over to him and sat down and he looked at her. There wasn't a dry eye between the two.

"Britt"

"Yeah Brian?"

He played with a stray strand of her bangs and he smiled weakily, her face ws turning hot and she wasn't 100% sure why. Without warning or a moments thought Brian decided to take a big step to show Brittany he liked her, he quickly brought his face close to hers and his lips came crashing down on hers. A small whimper of suprise came from Brittany.

Jason, Jeanette and Ethan (who'd soon woke up from the talking) watched onwards as if they were at the cinema watching the newest movie out.

* * *

**I HEART THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER! EPICNESS!**

**So tell me what y'all liked, what you hated (EXCEPT THE PROLONGING UPDATE) and what you liked generaly, will Jasonette happen in the next chapter? How will Britt react to the kiss? Will I ever stop asking question I know answers to? I know what to do exacatacaly what to do for the next chapter X33**


	35. Saturday part 3 kinda

**Chapter 35 ^^  
SOMETHING YOU MUST READ!:  
On Tuesday (12th July) I am going on holiday for 2 weeks to Spain, yay, so I'm uploading this chapter mainly to tell y'all this ^^ Anywho enjoy this chappie as much as the last XD  
****I didn't have**_** as **_**much fun writing this chapter but still lots =3**

* * *

Brian kissed Brittany very shortly hoping he knew now what she meant when he said that he liked her. He broke the kiss and looked at her lovingly and she was blushing like crazy. He grinned whilst closing his eyes but the next thing he knew he was facing Jason, Ethan and Jeanette and his right cheek hurt a lot. He also heard a loud **SLAP**. He brought his right paw up to his cheek and looked at her but he didn't need to say anything because she spoke before he could get a word in.

"Brian! What do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him. He looked as if he had been winded.

"I-I...er, erm" he stuttered, his words refused to come out how they were planned in his head.

Brittany sighed in agravation, turned around and jumped from the island. She stormed towards the couch and sat down with folded arms. She turned to Jeanette and decided to give Jeanette a slice of advice.

"Jeannie, don't trust any boy!" Brian flinched at this and Jeanette rolled her eyes snd landed them on Jason.

She whispered quietely to him "She's just angry right now Jason. She doesn't mean it right now"

"I know" he replied and gave her a kind smile and she replied with a smile.

* * *

The time seemed to fly by, before they knew it it was 11 O'clock, like something a lazy writer would do, all the chipmunks and chipettes were awake doing their own thing and Dave was writing more music.

The green clads were in the kitchen enjoying their natural breakfast of toaster waffles, the blue and purple clads were sitting in a rather awkward silence because they had questions playing on their minds but weren't about to ask them and the one red clad was sitting in silence tending to look at the pink clad who was still giving Brian the 'Ice Queen' routine.

"Brittany, will you stop ignoring m-" he started before the Brittany shot Brian a warning glare to shut up. She grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV so she wouldn't have to listen to his annoying whines.

_'Maybe I'll take a different approach' _Brian thought carefully. "Oi Britt! Quite ignoring me, what's wrong with you?" he asked with an annoyed tone. She slowly turned her head to him with an expression that he could've read like a book but she said it anway.

"Excuse me?"

He regretted it immediately.

* * *

Jeanette was sitting with a science book wide open looking over to the couch were an argument between Brian and Brittany might start any minute but Brian looked more scared of Brottany than anything. He seemed remorseful. Jason watched a distance aswell with a small smirk and a quick chuckle. Simon for one couldn't believe what he was seeing, had Brian turned over a new leaf or was this just another act he was putting on? It was safe to assume something had definately changed in his head.

* * *

**Guys I swear I will add more when I come back home, I'm sorry for this chapter and I will make it better.**

**See ya in 2 weeks**


	36. Saturday part 3 cont

**Chapter 36  
Time for Alvin to come back in (finally). The green team turn envy green and of course for our blue team...well just read on.**

* * *

The three greens were still eating toaster waffles that were pratically cooked to perfection. The yells from Brittany were heard but ignored by them. Ethan stopped eating his toaster waffle for a second, he sighed and kept on eating.

Eleanor looked at him curiously and asked concerned "What´s wrong Ethan?". He looked at her and knew tht she was concerned but he felt bad for making her worry. He didn´t want to make her worry or share his problems with her, that´d just be selfish. So he did what he´d normally do and just keep on smiling.

Ethan plastered on a smile "Nothing´s wrong Ellie" He looked at her and she just raised her eyebrow and he felt his smile crack away slowly.

"What´s wrong?" she asked again. Ethan looked at her but then looked away and his smile had completely gone from his face, he started sniffling. Eleanor and Theodore watched this and Ellie walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder and started to rub it reassuringly. He looked up at her and now Eleanor noticed his eyes were full of tears.

"I-I´m s-so homesick. I wanna be back home in England now." Ethan admitted and a few tears fell down his furry, and now wet, cheeks. Eleanor really felt for him, she didn´t know entirely what it was like to be taken out of your own home by force and put in a country that was entirely foreign to you. Ethans bottom lip quivered and then Eleanor felt really bad but knew something that would definately cure this.

"Ethan" she said in a sweet tone and he looked up at her. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around Ethan pulling him into a big hug. As she assumed he stopped crying and nervously put his arms around her back. Ethan could feel his face warm up by the milisecond.

Theodore watched this and was getting a weird feeling in his stomache, he hadn´t felt this before. He didn´t like seeing this but he knew Ellie was trying to cheer Ethan up but Theodore still didn´t want to watch this. He turned his head away and reluctantly kept eating his toaster waffle even though he had no appetite for this at all.

* * *

The blues were still finding Brian backing down comical along with it seeming like payback for being a prick when they first met.

"How long before he argues back?" Simon asked not taking his eyes off Britany yelling and poking Brian. Though there was no sign from him that he was going to retaliate. And Jason just shrugged, by now he had closed his book and was enjoying watching them two argue (if you could call it that).

Jason just continued watching the two but then he started loking around the pink and red-clads and then turned to Simon and asked "Where's Alvin? Isn't he normally with them and shouldn't he be arguing with Brian right now?"

Simon and Jeanette both loked where Brittany and Brian stood and as Jason had said Alvin was indeed missing, Simon found this very curious and he looked at the stairs as if waiting to see his older vrother come bouncing down but as he had assumed, nothing.  
"I'll go look for him" Simon said setting down his book and heading up the stairs.

Jason leaned backwards to watch Simon go up the stairs and when the blue-clad was out of sight he grinned and turned his attention to Jeanette and gave her a grin, she smiled back nervously. She'd been alone with Jason before so why this time was she feeling nervous and a bit embarrassed.

* * *

In the boys room Simon edged the dor open and asked "Alvin?"  
The response he got was miserable at best "What?" It also sounded muffled. Simon pushed up his glasses and walked over to the triple bunk bed and looked at the top bunk. H eclimbed the ladder and when he reached the top Alvin had the covers pulled over his head but it was clear that he had his face on the pillow.  
"Alvin-"  
"What"  
"What are you still doing up here? Why aren't you downstairs?"  
"I'm tired and I don't feel like going downstairs"  
"Why? What's wrong?" Simon asked actually concerned for his older brother.  
"Nothin'" was Alvins reply.  
Simon wasn't a doctor but he could tell when his brother was down in the dumps.  
"Seriously now Alvin, what's up?"  
"The sky"  
Alvin wanted to avoid any more questions from Simon so picked himself up from his bed and went down the ladder but Simon was quickly following him. Alvin headed for the door, he didn't know what his plan would be when he got downstairs.

_'Brittany and Brian are probably acting all gaga over eachother'_ Alvin thought and his pace slowed down as he headed to the door, Simon used this to his advantage and ran ahead of Alvin slamming the door shut. Then he turned his gaze back to Alvin who had dropped his head.

"Alvin, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that there is nothing wrong" Simon said leaning towards Alvin who had slowly brought his head to look at Simon but the lump in his throat refused him any speech.

* * *

**Heehee, the plot goes thicker and poor Al is upset Aaaaaw. Eth is homesick and Jason is being Jason, but what's everyone think of Brian? He's trying to be nicer ever since Jason gave him the lecture back in school.**


	37. Saturday part 4

**Chapter 37  
****Saturday part 4, Is it just me or am I dragging 'Saturday' out a bit _too_ long? ^^''**

* * *

"Alvin, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that there is nothing wrong" Simon said leaning towards Alvin who had slowly brought his head to look at Simon but the lump in his throat refused him any speech.

"Alvin, I'm waiting" Simon said sternly folding his arms, he hated being like this to his brother but it was either this or Alvin would build up his emotions inside of him and refuse to let them out. Alvin felt like there was no other way but to tell Simon what had been happening and what he'd seen.

Or he could...

* * *

Theodore was trying his hardest to show that he wasn't upset about Ellie and Ethans hug but he couldn't help but wonder why Ellie hadn't hugged him on purpose by now? Sure they have hugged but Ellie had tripped and Theo had pulled her back up, hardly a proper hug like she had given Ethan.

Theodore shook his head lightly, not enought to attract attention, trying to banish the thoughts.

_'Ethan is homesick'_ he told himself. _'Ellie is so sweet that she would try and make him feel better'_

Although Ethan was feeling better, Theodore on the other hand wasn't, infact he felt dejected.

* * *

Jason and Jeanette were talking about when they were out.

"Thanks again Jeanette for helping me find my way around" Jason thanked and Jeantte weakly smiled.

"You're very welcome Jason"

Jason wished that she would call him Jase but she didn't want to so he wasn't going to force her. Jason took a quick peek at Jeanette and noticed that she was blushing slightly, he was curious why she was blushing.

Jeanette after thanking Jason had started to replay the walk in the park in her head and afterwards remembered how enticing Jasons eyes had been and had Dave not run out loking for Simon they would have kissed. She was going red, she could feel it but she didn't really care, she was too lost in a happy emotion that was almost foreign to her.

* * *

Brittany had finished her long rant on Brian and now was just lying down on the couch. She wasn't ignoring him any more but she also, at the moment, wasn't paying attention to him. She was thinking about when he kissed her. He smelt sweet, almsot like sugar.

Brian sighed thinking about the amount of time he and Brittany had wasted arguing, he picked up the TV remote and flicked on the TV when the News came on and a big smile came across Brians face.

* * *

**I'm not in the mood to write lately and just last night I realised I hadn't updated so here's a short chapter to tie you over until the next chapter of 'My Mixed Couples' (if you even read that) or the next chapter of this.**

**Also, everyone I have a one-shot which was from chapter 4 or 5-ish so Brian is still an uber flirt and really weird, if you haven't already would you guys mind reading that and reviewing?**


	38. Locked in a wut?

**Chapter 38 XD**

**From now on I am in College (English college starts when you're 16) so updates will be less frequent.**

* * *

Alvin was practically marching down the stairs with Simon hot on his heels. "Alvin! Please! Slow down"Simon strained quietly, he didn't want to cause a fuss but he also knew that Alvin wouldn't answer or stop with made him rather angry that his brother was ignoring him so much. Causing a big family fuss though was at the bottom of his list so when Alvin walked over to the couch on the opposite side to Brian Simon knew something must have happened between the two, he would have to have a talk with Brian later; Alvin wasn't going to take on the big brother role so Simon felt he should give it a shot himself.

When both reached the bottom of the stairs Alvin walked straight to the kitchen which Simon thought was rather odd considering he normally went straight to Brittany, perhaps he was hungry? That's got to be it, right?

Simon walked over to Jeanette and Jason who were both chatting about something or other and unless it was Simons imagination was Jeanette _blushing?_ Simon jumped up next to Jeanette, grabbed his book, sat down and started reading without saying word which caused him to get a weird look from Jeanette.

Jason was about to ask Simon what was wrong but a call from his older brother stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Jase! Eth! I think you two might wanna come see this. Britt turn it up"

Jason rolled his eyes assuming it was just something about the English soccer results or something of minor importance. He placed down his book and jumped of his seat and headed towards the couch.  
"Alright Brian what is it?" Jason asked with annoyance and looked at the TV but had to double take. There on the screen was a weeping middle aged woman being inconsoled by a man of around Daves age. If it could've Jasons jaw would have hit the floor. It was their foster parents back in England!

_'I don't believe this!' _Jason thought whilst bringing his paw up to his mouth to cover it. _'I just don't believe this'_

"Glad to know that they miss us eh?" Brian said still smiling but looking at the TV sort of nostalgiclly. Ethan said on the edge of the couch with his knees pulled up and his head resting on them. He sighed deeply.  
"Yeah Brian, it's a real comfort(!)" Jason replied with slight sarcasm as he watched his foster parents in England weep and beg for information.

_'I can't watch this'_ Jason thought, jumped from the couch and headed for the front door.  
"Where you headed Jase?" Brian called looking over to his sibling. Jason turned his head partway and called back:  
"I'm going for a walk to clear my head. Would you turn that off?"

Brittany quickly turned the TV off otherwise it would be deemed arrogant. A light thud sounded that Ethan was following his older brother for the walk. Brian sighed and decided to follow his brothers.

Jeanette looked down at where Jason was stood; he was trying hard to show that he wasn't aching which was clear from his actions. He hid his emotions so much that you wouldn't be able to tell whether he was having a good day or a bad one. The three English chipmunks left the house closing the door after them and walked in silence.

* * *

1pm came and passed and the english chipmunks were still nowhere to be seen or heard from, then 2pm, then 3 and finally 4. This was when emotions were running sky high, Jeanette was listening to every single noise and constantly looked out of the window. She was really worried and wanted to look or them but surely they would be coming back from their walk soon?

Brittany and Alvin had broken out into an argument, which Alvin had started, about Brian. There was nothing in particular about him Alvin just started to bad mouth him around 2pm and Brittany didn't know why but she felt that Alvin was being just a bit too harsh on him and had defended him.

Claire was around helping Theodore and Eleanor cook dinner. They were having a stir-fry but Eleanor seemed to be very detached than normal and she kept spending a few minutes here and there to look at the door. The worry was building up inside her and she could feel it. Eventually she couldn't bare it.

"I won't be a minute" Eleanor told Theodore as she headed for the door pulling on her tiny jacket. Jeanette looked up at Eleanor from her book and Brittany ignored Alvin to look at her sister.  
"I'm just concerned is all" Eleanor said choosing her words carefully to make sure she didn't let on how worried she really was. Jeanette practically jumped at the oppurtunity.  
"It's dangerous on your own Ellie, so I'll come with you". Jeanette and Ellie smiled at one another before Brittany's voice interrupted them.  
"The chipette group isn't completed without me!" she declared and ran to her sisters. This was a way of ignoring Alvins childish arguing.

Claire looked at the small group concerned "You can't just leave on your own" she said to three chipettes. They looked at her puzzled, was she going to come too? Claire went up the stairs and returned a few minutes later with Dave who seemed to be clear on the situation.  
"Claire told me of what's happened and I agree that you can't leave on your own so I'm coming with you"  
The chipette gave a quiet cheer and headed for the door before Theodore jumped down from his counter in the kitchen and headed to join the chipettes.  
No words were needed it was clear that altough he and Ethan weren't on the greatest of terms that he did want to be sure that his friend was alright.  
Simon saw Eleanor and Theo grin at eachother and noticed Jeanette looking at him sideways probablt hoping that he would come too, he mentally sighed and jumped down asking exasperatedly "Can I come too?"

"Of course" Jeanette smiled. Only one 'munk left who was looking at his brothers as if they'd gone insane.

"Come on Alvin" Brittany pryed. He looked at her and shook his head slightly _'I can't believ I'm doing this! Somebody stop me!'_

He hopped down from the couch and drug his feet to the group.

After about 10 minutes the group were in the car and Claire was waving goodbye. She went back in to keep an eye on dinner. The chipettes called out the car windows and so did the munks but half-heartedly. When they came across a long street something silver caught their eye, silver...what a cage with three animals inside?

* * *

Claire was turning to stir-fry to simmer but couldn't relaxed as she remained worried. In such a short time she had become attached to the three newbies especially Ethan. She remembered the time when Ethan had clung to her leg and called her 'Alice'. He had looked so cute and sweet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock from the door, perhaps they had found them and Dave forgot his house keys? Nope, he always kept them with him. So who could it be? She stood up and walked to the door but the second she opened it she regretted it.

* * *

Alvin was creased over in laughter and Simon was trying his best not to laugh aswell. Brian, Jason and Ethan were locked in a cage saying something about 3 chipettes but it barely be heard over the laughter.

"There were these 3 chicks which were Spanish-" Brian started  
"Mexican" Jason corrected.  
"Mexican, who locked us in this cage, there were really...Jase what were they?"  
"Coniving"  
"Yeah, coniving! One of them was hyper as anything, one of them was just a plain bitch and the last was pretty alright" Brian concluded thinking on an albino chipette whose name he had quickly forgotten.  
"You mean the one who locked us in the cage?" Jason asked his brother like he was an idiot.  
"Whatever"

Dave was trying to pull off the lid before he finally said "This has been gnawed at pretty badly!"

"Oh yeah, April did that" Ethan cringed pointing to the gnawed lid.

* * *

**If you haven't read Las Mes then you won't understand a single thing of what these are talking about. I reccommend for everybody to read it because it blows mine out of the water no problem! So what you waiting for go read it NOW! I've re-read it about 5 times and it never gets old! ^^ Anywho, question time:**

**Who is at the door and why does Claire regret opening it?**

**Will they ever get BATC out of the cage?**

**Who do you think is at the door?**

**Bai for now**


	39. Who you callin?

**Chapter 39**

**I know that I said I wouldn't update until My Mixed Couples was complete but couldn't resist ^/\^  
Also as a side note : I couldn't get onto deviantArt today (Oct 16th to 18th...LONGEST DAYS OF MY LIFE AND EASILY THE MOST BORING! And on the 18th I broke my toe by dropping something heavy on it...by accident! I swear!)**

* * *

"Would ya quit laughing already" Brian yelled grabbing onto the bars of the cage in an attempt to get closer to Alvin to stop his laughing. Alvin just doubled over whilst trying to get out the word "no". Jason sighed and pushed up his glasses, resting his head in his palm watching Ethan inspecting the gnawed door of the cage. Dave had them all in the car headed back home.

"Maybe when we get back we should use a drill of something to open this" Ethan thought aloud tapping his chin looking directly up at the gnawed door of the cage. Jason rubbed his temples, with all the chatter and Alvins high-pitched laughter he was getting a cronic headache. He just couldn't wait to get home to the Sevilles so that he could perhaps go upstairs and lie down in the peace and quiet.

* * *

Claire just stood in the doorway looking at the bald man with glasses who was grinning wickedly.

"I'd like to speak to Brian" he said genuinly calm. Claire, to put it basic, was sort of scared of Ian, what would he do to get Brian, Jason and Ethan back? Why was he asking for only Brian? More so, what would he do to her if he realised she was alone?

Claire swallowed hard but quietly and didn't leave his gaze not that she could.  
"I'm sorry but Brian isn't home at the moment" she wanted to put it off until Dave came back and he could then deal with Ian.

Ian did not take this news well at all, he grin turned to a sneer and he pushed past the frail women, walked to the stairs with a hand on the banister and shouted up with a booming like voice "I know you're here! Come down now!" the response was silence.

Claire started to fret, she was being honest since they were all still out but as Ian continued to shout to people who weren't there, only Claire seemed to notice a car pulling up and some chatter. Claire bit her bottom lip but quickly devised at plan. If she said yelled at Ian louder maybe Dave could hear and call the police, yes, it's got to work! So, in a louder than normal voice she shouted at Ian "Mr. Hawke if you don't leave, I will be forced to call the police!" she said this louder and the chatter outside stopped.

**Outside**

"Mr...Hawke?" Brian said coldly grabbing the bars of the cage. Brittany looked at Brian with a knowing look and said in sing-song  
"I~ told~ youuuu~"  
"Yeah, because you're always right(!)" Brian replied sarcastically.  
Ignoring the idea that Claire might have said this louder for a reason Dave stormed into the front room and shouted

"Ian! Get out of my house!" Claire mentally cursed at Dave. Ian whisked around from the staircase, looked at Dave and then the cage and looked very confused.

"Hi to you too Dave, and I put your rats in a cage and it's called animal cruelty, you put them in a cage and your allowed to keep 9?" Ian exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

Brian looked around perhaps for some inspiration iin a way to get out of this, all the chipmunks and chipettes had their fur ruffled up, they were angry with Ian no doubt...wait one was missing. Alvin. Brian looked around and saw him outside the front door on his cell phone. What? Who was he calling at a time like this? Brian knew that Alvin hated him but really?

* * *

**This is it for now XD I broke my toe, I'm off from college and I was bored **

**OMGZ! IAN!  
Will Ian get BATC back?  
Who is Alvin calling? Ryan, maybe, saying why he wont be on facebook today  
What will happen, omgz XDD**


	40. Declaration from Jason

**Chapter 40 ^^**

**So many chapters, I can hardly believe it myself. I have a huge writers block for this and college is a bitch so no updates are blamed on my college being a ***t, if you want to kno what word I just used, tough shizz.  
Since some people were a little confused, I've been updating my other AATC vs BATC story more than this one ^^ I also love writing new stories, hence my digimon one.**

**PS I wanted to get rid of Ian ASAP so sorry that it's rushed**

**PSS Alvin and Jasons talk, had to be reworded SOOOO many times, just sounded too dirty and full of inuendos XD**

* * *

"Hi to you too Dave, and I put your rats in a cage and it's called animal cruelty, you put them in a cage and your allowed to keep 9?" Ian exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.  
"It depends on the home issues! And Dave didn't put us in the cage!" Jason yelled pointing at Ian who didn't even glance at Jason then simply said in a very cold tone  
"Jake, shut up!"

Jason snapped. "My names Jason! NOT Jake! Get that through your stupid, thick, bald head! Honestly, you got Simons name right, how am I so different?" Jason was a little shocked at his own tone raising a paw to his mouth then looked up at Ian who had a look of great malice in his eyes. Jason didn't want to move his eyes away as it may seem to be a sign of weakness and Ian picked up on this.

Ian was about to make a dash for the cage but then there was a loud noise outside that sounded like sirens? While Ian and Dave were transfixed with the noise Claire snuck around to the back door and locked it with the key, thinking ahead. Brittany jumped from on top of the cage and headed out of the front door as 4 police cars stopped (or we should say skidded) outside Daves house. Each had two policemen/women in them who got out.

A policeman pulled out a megaphone and called through it

"Ian Hawke we are aware you are inside the residents, come out quietly with your hands above your head"

By now Ian was freaking out trying to get out the back door and by now Claire was at Daves side with a tiny smile on her lips. As soon as Ian realised the back door wouldn't open and the sweat dripping down his forehead make his bald head gleam in the light. Ian now, the lack of power left in him over the situation gave him strength to sneer at the Sevilles and The Caseys. Who in response just moved out of the way for the policemna to come in and take him by force. He suprisingly went without making much of a fight, just with dirty looks and curses under his breath. Before he allowed himself to be pushed into the policecar and resignes himself to the situation he called out to Dave

"I'll be back!" with a quick response to the policeman

"That and anything else you say will be used against you in a court of law"

"No shit" he said as he crouched down and was shoved into the policecar. As it drove off Dave could feel the uneasiness in the air slowly decrease and he sighed in relief.

* * *

Claire, after that big fiasco, tended to the almost burnt stirfry and added some sauce to mask the burn taste and opened windows to let any smoke out. Dave had gone to the cupboard to look for something that can pry open the cage that had the three english munks as captives.

While all this was going on Alvin waltzed up to the cage, leant against it with a smug smile on his face. Brian just looked at him immediately knowing what he had done and just gave a small

"Pft, ta" he reorted reluctantly. Jason walked to his older brother and Alvin who was already annoyed with Brians attitude.

"Alvin, thank you for that. Brians happy to but he won't admit it" Jason said rather gleefully and relived, Brian gave Jason a quick glare. Although Alvin liked the fact that Jason was thanking him he was still very annoyed with how Jason refused to help Simon through the wholse thunderstorm issue, Jason was in a cage and had nowhere to run, this was a golden opportunity in Alvins mind.

"Jason" Alvin started a bit louder than normal so that it could be heard by all, obviously heads turned.

"Just cuz you thanked me doesn't mean that what happened while Simon was missing just go away" All the chipmunks and chipettes turned his way, looking directly at Jason who looked very nervous. He felt his paws go sweaty and his body temperature was going haywire. Simon walked right up to the cage and looked Jason directly in the eye and asked without fear or hesitation:

"What did you do Jason?"

Jason gasped inwardly that Simon could actually be like this, he thought that Simon was always the manner minded bookworm, that had a small crush on a girl that he would never declare in his life. Jaosn wasn't going to let The Sevilles attitude slide.

"I" he started then a courage that Jason hadn't felt for a long time built up inside as he let the rest of the sentance slip out.

"I refused to help look for you"

Simons eyes widened.

* * *

**LOLZ! Finished this before I had to head to Film Studies (which is in 25 minutes) Its my last lesson of the day and I have hwk to hand in that I haven't done m Need to stop drawing and writing and actually work at my A-levels, anyways review and tell me what you think of this chapter XD**


	41. Aquaphobia is a serious issue

**Chapter 41**

**Hey Guys, who remembers me? Dear God it has been ages since I have updated ^^;; Well I wanted to update, I swear I read 1 fanfiction of Hetalia and I get this bubbling feeling inside myself where I wanna continue to write my own and recently I have been reading A LOT of fanfictions! So without further waiting…here be the chapter...when did I last update?**

* * *

The 'munks and 'ettes thought their mouths would hit the ground, did Jason of all people really just _admit_ that he didn't look for Simon when it was raining and he was clearly in need of help? Jason wasn't the type to admit that was he?

"You what?" Simon almost yelled grabbing hold of some of the cage bars deteremined to get as close to the black chipmunk who stood there arms crossed...mocking him, silently. Jason took a minor step back just in case Simon decide to reach in for him, he knew if the situation was flipped he definately would.

"Did you really just say that? Why didn't you look for me? Granted we aren't on the greatest of terms with one another but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least..." Simon started on a rant, to everyones suprise Jason just stood there taking it. If Simon could he would actually be fuming but right now he was livid.

"Simon." Jason interrupted but Simon didn't stop to listen to the black munk he just continued.  
"Simon!" Jason interrupted once more slightly louder this time but Simon raised his voice to be heard over Jasons but when Simon didn't stop that really ticked off the black munk and he could really the anger welling up.

"**Simon! Would you please shut up for a minute and let me speak? Granted I didn't help look for you but before you go schitzo a least giv' us a chance to explain meself!**" Jason yelled at the top of his lungs scaring the heck out of all the green 'munks, shocking the red and pink clads and stopping Simon from saying another.

Jason just cleared his throat and smiled embarrassed over losing his temper.

"Now I want to clear a few things up before I go on with my explanation-" Jason started.

"What things?" Alvin quickly asked and Jason shot him a glare and replied cooly "No offence to Dave and Theodore when I say this but are all Sevilles interrupting pains in the tail or is it just you two?" Alvin gritted his teeth and ran straight to the cage with all his might.

"Say that again I dare ya'!" Alvin yelled holding onto the bars so tight that it started to hurt his paws Simon had let go of the cage and hung his head lightly. This situation didn't make sense.

The chipettes themselves were more than confused.

Jeanette herself was the most puzzled; she was puzzled confused, scared and worried. She was confused over what had happened to mild-mannered, bookish black chipmunk that she had enjyed speaking to, she was puzzled over how the tables had flipped, despite Jasons nature he was responding with such coldness in his voice that the rooms temperature could drop several degrees on demand. She was scared and worried over what was going to happen next.

Brian and Jason were born seconds apart and after what Jason had shown just proved that they were definately related. Though Brian was more open with his anger and emotions Jeanette realised after a moment that Jason kept his anger bottled up until it came out in full out rages such as this one.

Brittany took a quick glance at her younger sister noticing she had a rather unrecognisable expression, consoling her was a definite. Brittany reached to her sister and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. Jeanette flinched at the touch but calmed when she looked at Brittany who was worried.

"What's wrong Jeannie?"  
"Nothing"  
"You worried at what's happening?  
"No. I'm worried at what will happen next" With this Jeanette looked back at the boys and of course Brian had decided to 'help' his brother.

"Geez, aren't any of you gonna give him a chance?" Brian said raising his voice slightly loudly putting a paw on his brothers shoulder.

"Brian please. Dont help" Jason asked. He felt like facepalming, Brian was just parroting what he had said earlier, though his brother had good intentions it was just uneccesary.

Simon was getting sick to death of the back to forward to conversations going on.  
"Alright Jason, I'll give you one sentance to explain yourself" Simon said through gritted teeth. Jason inwardly was very relieved.

"Thank you Simon"  
"Get on with it"

"Don't be so hostile. Anyway my excuse is-" Jason sighed rather dramatically.

"I have aquaphobia"

Simon looked at Jason with a very disbelieving face though it was plausable since aquaphobia was quite a serious problem and people who did suffer from it would normally refrain from doing any sort of water-related activity at all costs so unless Jason was aware of this before then this could be plausible. Alvin whereas just scowled and continued looking at Jason with a little smirk and a face that said a thousand words, the most clear message being 'do-you-really-think-we're-that-stupid?'

"Now since I think you've finished lying" Alvin said slickly, causing Jason to have a somewhat offended face. "Why don't you tell us the truth?"

"What are you talking about Alvin I swaer to the Lord, that's the honest truth!" Jason exclaimed back with his feelings hurt that Alvin didn't believe him but he couldn't really blame him, having aqauphobia seems somewhat far-fetched but he actually _wasn't_ lying.

"So you've said" Alvin replied back. Jason rubbed his temples, he could feel a migraine coming on.

Jason was about to explain his aquaphobia in a way that Alvin would understand (using monosyllabic words) before Dave came in holding what looked like a large drill maybe all the munks and ettes look at him as if to say 'what are you carrying?'

"I'm a tad afraid to ask what that contraption is" Jason said carefully choosing his words. Dave looked confused then looked at the drill-like machine.  
"I didn't have anything to spread the bars so fellas this is gonna have to do"

Dave had been trying to drill through the gnawed bars whilst the english munks just covered their ears and Jasons migraine was getting worse by the second and he swore his heartbeat was in his head.

"No use" Dave said defeated. He fiddled around a bit with the device and its swotches before it started drilling faster and louder

* * *

**So yeah this is chapter 41, please don't flame me over how long this took and I just wanted to say Jason was always going to have aqauaphobia that's why during his talk with jeanette in the park he was the one who said that they should go back.**

**Monosyllabic words = one syllable words  
Syllable = how many parts a word is broken up into (eg Syllable is like sy-lla-ble)**


	42. (UPDATE!) Alone

**...**

**If I write a few more chapters to this will people PLEASE stop sending me messages! PLEASE! Its getting pretty darn annoying now! Yes I know the pms are what made me write this new chapter and it has been a long time since Ive even so LOOKED at AATC or even this story so excuse me if its a little OOC  
**

* * *

The chipmunks and chipetes sought refuge from the loud drilling upstairs in their bedrooms but still had to cover their sensitive ears from the unwanted noise. Even though the sound was lessened beyond two shut doors all 6 used the sound as an excuse in their mind not to try and strike up a conversation. The tension in the room cut be could with a knife and the tension from downstairs was suffocating.  
After Dave realised he'd get nowhere using a drill he went back to the garage to possibly find something else which would elp with the predicament and the second Dave was out of the kitchen were the cage had been placed the black chipmunks let his legs give underneath him and he fell onto his bottom and sighed heavily.

"Well this is just fan-tastic isn't it?!" Jason exclaimed with sarcasm driping from his voice. "All the events of today have gone from bad, to worse to- THIS!" he looked around the cage and outstretched his arm to make his last point more potent. He leant backwards until he was laying down on the cold metal of th cage feeling absolutely defeated and rather humiliated. He'd let his anger get the better of him and it disgraced what he normally stood for, why didn't he stay calm and think rationally which is what he should have done.  
_'Hindsight annoys me so much'_ he thought to himself and closing his eyes to take a breather from the world around him.

"Well, this really couldn't get much worse" Brian mumbled following his younger siblings choice and sitting down in the corner of the cage so that he coud at least lean against something, even if the bars felt him feel more trapped.

_'It could get worse but I dont want to upset them any more'_ Ethan thought as he sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest and lay his head down on his knees feeling small and alone. His two older siblings had had an outburst and being of timid and quiet nature he never kknew how to deal with these. Normally Allan would put the older two in their place by having them calm down and he would run to Alice for protection but now he was alone. Dave wasn't there, his friends weren't there and he was so upset.

* * *

**Yes I mainly just used this as a quick chapter to say I will be continuing this and I just wanted this chapter to get the feelings of my 'munks out the way.**


End file.
